BOOM! 2: The Ouran High School Hostess Club!
by Xilex90
Summary: When Alex Bently, a young 16 year old from America is suddenly transfered to Ouran Acedemy, his life is changed as he is forced to join the elite Ouran Academies Hostess club, founded by the daughters of the original Host club
1. Introduction

Alex lugged his bags through the airport, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. His medium length, dark

brown hair tied back in a pony tail that fell just past his shoulder blades. His blueish brown eyes full of both

excitement and dread. He wore a ghost busters t-shirt under his light blue jacket, and a pair of jeans

His friends trailed behind him, also dressed in casual jeans and t-shirts, laughing.

"Still can't believe you actually got transferred to that school in japan!" Lorenzo said, his Spanish accent

thickening as it always did when he was excited.

"Yeah man, you gonna be moving to the land of lolli-manga!" George said, savoring the word 'lolli-manga'

"yeah and girls in uniforms!" Jabar added, his dreadlocks bouncing with each step

Alex rolled his eyes, "come on guys don't be stupid. I'm going to a private school, it's dignified."

"Oh, well, excuse us your most dignified-ness" Lorenzo said. he and the others mock-bowed.

"All hail his lordship the most high-"

Alex turned around and glowered, "You guys are embarrassing me!"

he turned his ticket over to the woman at the desk and made his way to the plane, putting his luggage on the

ramp, where it would be scanned and placed onto the plane.

His friends chuckled

"yo, man, seriously, we're gonna miss you."

"yeah you better not get too busy with the chica's that you forget to write us, hombre."

"Or web-cam us on your lap top."

Alex sighed, "I'm not gonna forget. Besides, I doubt **_Ouran Academy_** is gonna have a bunch of crazy girls..."

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky __enough to spend their time_

_here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy... The Ouran __Hostess Club is where the school lovliest girls with_

_too much time on their hands __entertain boys who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as _

_Ouran __Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

Alex woke up, hearing his alarm clock ring. slamming his hand on the off button, he trudged out of his new

room to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and getting ready for school. His 'parents', the family he had been

sent to live with for his duration in Japan, greeted him with smiles as he emerged from the bathroom,

dressed in tan shorts that went just above his knees, and a light blue shirt a few sizes too big , his hair-bow

however had snaped, so he had opted to brush it back as neat as he could.

"So, Alex, are you excited about going to your new school?" His 'dad' asked.

Alex shrugged, "I guess. I'm a little nervous."

"Oh, that's perfectly natural," his 'mom' said brushing one of his long strands of hair away from his face

"You just be yourself and I'm sure everyone will love you....You look pretty today," she added, giving him a

smile."

Alex rolled his eyes sighing.

000000ooooo000000

Ouran Academy was nothing like he'd pictured.

It was bigger.

The school itself was huge, and there were so many people running around. The uniforms consisted of yellow

dresses for the girls, and blue jackets and slacks for the boys. He was the only one not wearing a uniform.

He tried to get through his classes without drawing much attention to himself. it was partially successful.

All the girls completely ignored him.

However, he did notice a few of the other boys giving him strange looks and whispering amongst themselves.

"_Probably insulting me..."_ he thought to himself, "_I should really get a uniform..."_

needless to say, that by the end of the day, he felt pretty low. And amazed at how lightly these people took

their studies. Everyone just talked and joked and flirted and generally making WAY too much noise He needed

somewhere he could study without losing his concentration.

He wandered around, looking for somewhere he was sure no one would disturb him. He randomly selected a

door, Music room 6, at the end of the hall.

"Heh. maybe now I can get these assignments done..."

He reached for the handle, pushing open the door, unaware that he was about to change his life forever.


	2. Starting Today, You're a Hostess!

Alex turned, shuting the door behind him as he steped inside. He turned around, unshoulderng his back pack, "Maybe now I can-"

"Welcome."

"Bwah!" he yelped seeing six girls standing before him. each were dressed in the typical girl uniform for this school. and they were

all smiling. one was sitting in a chair with she was blonde and had chocolaty brown eyes. one stood to her right with

strait black hair that fell to her shoulders. she wore glasses, she looked cool. To HER right were two girls, who looked virtualy identicle,

except, one had her nails painted black, and the other had her painted pink. the same whent for their lipsticks. on the blondes left were

Two other girls. One was very tall and the other looked like she still belonged in grade school.

th tall one had arkr skin than the others, and her hair whent tothe small of her back, it was very shiney. The short one was blondish

and had her hair cut short, hanging just past her eas in messy curls, clutched in her grip was a bright pink stuffed bunny.

the short ones eyes widedned, "Oh look, it's the new student, from America!"

the blonde one turned towards the ones who looked like twins. "Hikari, Kaori, arn't you in the same class as her?"

the girls nodded, "yeah, but she sits in the back, and we didn't get to talk to her..." they said in unison.

"Oh yes..." the one with glasses said scibbling down something in a dark blue notebook, "Alex Bently, age 16..."

Alex gave them a look, "Uh...how did you know my name?"

the cool one smiled charmingly, "I make it my business to know these things."

The blonde one stood, "Oh, forgive us, for not making the proper introductions! My name is Rene Souh. this is my second in comand

Kyarie, " ootari, she said motioning to the cool looking girl. She pointed to the identicle girls, "these two are Hikari and Kaori Hitachiin,

cousins. And these two are Mimikasi Honinozuka, and Taksuni Morinozuka, or Honey and Mori for short, they're cousins too."

Alex looked at them, and raised his hand, "Uh...hi? "

Rene just gave him a grin and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist

"We're the Hostess Club! Me and Kyarie and the others founded it after we were denied membership to Host Club, which OUR fathers

founded by the way..." she said, as if this were something she was very VERY proud of. Alex edged away from her, removing her hand.

He noticed a few boxes nearby, filled with assorted items wrapped in some strange fabric-like paper.

"What's that stuff for?"

"Oh, this? we're having an auction and these are some of the things were going to sale," Honey, the little one, said as the tall one, Mori

reacheddown and picked up a box and set it on a nearby table.

"Uh...that's cool..."

"Interesting outfit you've got on..." the black lipstick identicle cousin said.

"Um...thanks," Alex said, his face going redder by the minute, "I like your uniform...it...uh...brings out your eyes..."

The blonde sighed dreamily "Oh, look, she's so nervous!" Rene said, "And I never dreamed that the new Student would be so openly

lesbian!"

"Openly what?" Aalex asked.

Rene seemed to ignore him, "So, tell me, what type of girls are you into? strong and silent? cool? mischevious? lolli-con? princessly?"

"Uh...I think maybe I should leave," Alex said turning around, "man these girls are wierd..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly his foot

snagged the carpet, sending him falling into one of the tables where a half-unpacked box of a tea set lay.

He, and the boox, crashed to the floor.

the girls gasped and hurried over. Honey leaned over him

"Are you alright, Alex-chan?"

"I think so..." he said, sitting up

Kyarie leaned down and picked up a section of teacup. The entire set had been destroyed. Excluding one small cup and saucer.

"Well, there goes our prize peice..." she said, "That tea set was made from very delicate crystal 300 years ago...and it was in perfect

condition...I'm going to have to insist you pay us back for it as we WERE going to auction it off for the charity event"

Alex looked at the broken glass.

"was it...uh...expensive...?"

"The bidding was to start at about 12,000,000 yen."

"12 MILLION YEN?!" Alex yelped, "I don't have that kind of money, I just got to Japan a few days ago!" He ran his hands through is

long hair, "I don't even have a job yet, how am I going to-"

Rene gasped. her eyes lighting up, "Girls! group meeting! Now!"

she grabbed them and pulled them to the other side of the room, they whispered amoungst themselves. glancing at him from time to

time.

Alex stood there, his heart pounding. What were they going to do to him? It's bad enough they kept calling him a girl, not that he

really cared, but now he owed them _money,_

A** lot** of money...

he looked u[ from his feet and discovered they were in front of him again, the blonde, Rene, had a grin on her face.

"We've decided...to pay off your debt, you're going to have to join our club, earn a profit and recieve a 50 percent request rate"

"I have to what?" Alex asked

"to put it bluntly..." the pink cousin said smirking

"You're going to have to become a Hostess"


	3. Extreme Makeover

Alex nearly fainted. The color drained out of his face as it sank in. He had to join this club. He had to be a hostess...

Some first day.

"But, I-"

"No buts!" Rene said, snapping her fingers, "furthurmore, if you're going to be a hostess, you simply _cannot_ go about wearing

such a tacky outfit. We have an image to uphold."

"Tacky? wait, didn't you just say-" he started, but Rene ignored him,turning to the indentical cousins

"Hikari, Kaori, give her a makeover..."

The Iden--Alex just decided to refer to them as twins since that's what they looked like--smiled, "Got it boss..."

Alex didn't have time toreact as they grabbed him under the arms and hurriedly dragged him off into a dressing room. The gothy one

sat him down in a chair near a sink.

"Hair first, I think," she said

"What're you gonna-"

"Just wash it trim off your split ends and style it."

Before he could respond, he heard the water cut on. They practicaly shoved his head into the sink, so that he was left staring at the ceiling.

As they began washing his hair, he noticed how they kept looking at him. on of them stared at his chest

"Koari, look! She's completely flat chested! it's like she doesn't have boobs at all!"

the one dressed in pink unabashedly put a hand on his chest, squeezing.

"Hey!" He started, but the hand was gone as soon as it appeared, "you're right," she said, "completely flat..."she looked down into his face

"Don't worry, I'm sure your just a late bloomer, you'll get breasts eventualy," she said in what he supposed was suppose to be comforting.

Alex didn't comment on that.

"So, which is which, anyway?" he asked.

the gothy one smiled, "I'm Kaori. my father is Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm named after uncle Kaoru.

the pink one also smiled, "And I'm Hikari. I'm Kaoru's daughter and named after uncle Hikaru."

"Our fathers were very close," they said, in unison, "being twins and all"

soon they were blow drying his hair, brushing it it quick, short strokes. Then they spritzed it with something that made his eyes water and tugged

on it. Next Hikari pulled out a case of makeup.

"Whoa, Alex said, "I'm not wearing makeup."

"oh, don't be a baby, she said, "I'm just going to pump your lashes, give you some eyeshadow, and make a smidge of lipstick. just enough to

color your lips. They're practicaly invisable..."

Alex was tempted to bolt for the door, but then he remembered ho much money he owed, and held painfully stil as he let them slather him with

makeup. Well, not slather, he admitted, they didn't put on TOO much...

And that' when they pulled out the dress.

the bright yellow girls uniform.

"here, put this on," they said in unison

Alex just stared at it.

"uh..."

"Oh, and don't worry, Koari said handing him a bra and two jelly-like things

"Umm..."

"Inserts. that way No one will notice you're flat-chested"

Again Alex said nothing. Mostly because he was frozen with horror.

"We'll just leave you alone to change..." they said in unison.

000000ooooo000000

"I can't believe I'm gonna put on a dress," he said, "Why didn't I just go home to study?"

He removed his clothing and slipped on the bra, it felt weird, and the inserts stuck to his skin. they were right. They did look like breasts.

He put on the dress, careful not to smudge his makeup or muss his hair, in case the twins assualted him again.

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, which he'd avaoided until now.

"Oh man..."

He looked just like a girl.

his hair was shiney, and had been braided and tied off with a light blue ribbon. The makeup was flattering, and brought out his eyes, and

for once, his lips were visable.

which throughly scared the hell out of him.

as for the dress....

It was a perfect fit.

"The guys back home are NEVER gonna let me live this down if they see me like this..."

"Come on out!" Rene's voice called, "We wanna see the new you!"

Alex groaned, dragging himself to the door and exiting, looking into the faces of his new fellow club members.

Rene, along with the twins, and the small one, Honey, squeeled with delight, their eyes turning into stars, "you're so adorable!"

"such a dramatic transformation!" Rene said, "another miracle by the Hitichiin cousins!"

the twins through back their hair, grinning,

"thank you, thank you"

" no autographs please..."

Alex groaned, scowling a bit, "so what does a Hostess do exactly?"

"mostly serve tea and coffe and sweets to cute boys," Kyarie said, scribbling in her notebook, "You can do that, right? It'll be easy."

Alex looked around, the room was suddenly crowded with dozens of boys sitting at tables.

He gulped, "_I am so screwed..."_


	4. First Day

Alex sat down at an empty table, as Rene had instructed. He wrung his hands nervously, unsure of what to do. He turned

his attention to The girls, watching them as they worked.

Rene say amounst three or four boys who were practicaly drooling over her, in a diginified gentlemanly way of course.

"So Rene, how's your family doing?" one of them asked.

"Oh wonderful! My Father's been a bit busy running the company, but he always finds time to spend time with my brother

and me. And my mom too, of course...."

she sighed dreamily, "Never have I seen two people more in love than my parents...Nor a couple more beauitful...My father

with his French blonde hair and ivory skin, My mother with her gorgeous eyes and quick wit...Iam truely blessed to have been

born the the finest of traits from the both of them. I am honored to be their masterpeice, for only then would I be able to sit

amoungst you prince's as an equal..." she said gazing into their eyes one by one.

the boys of course ate all this up.

"Oh Rene...!"

"you're an absolute princess!"

"truely the rarist flower in a jungle of golden orchids!"

Alex stared at him with his mouth slightly open. He shook his head and looked over at Honey and Mori. Honey looked mind

numbingly cute in her dress, While Mori appeared to be quiet and mature.

"Hello, boys!" Honey said brightly,

"Hey, Honey" the boys said, "how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said perching herself on one of the boy's laps, kicking her legs in a child like way, she leaned against his chest.

"Do you guys want some cake?"

"Sure!"

"I'd love a piece!"

"Anything for you Honey!"

Mori sat quietly, sipping her tea, one of the boys looked up at her, "Mori, how are your Kendo classes going?"

"Very well, thank you she said in an even calm voice.

Alex Looked at Kyarie, she was sitting with two boys. she was out of earshot, but she seemed to be showing them something called

_**MOE MOE**_ magazine...

as for the Hitachiin cousins...

He stared in their direction, they were entertaining three boys.

"...and right in the middle of the pillow fight, we tumbled out of the bed, and she fell, sprawling righ on top of me" Hikari said, laughing

a little. Kaori gave a small gasp, looking hurt

"Hikari! You swore never to tell that embarrassing story...You're so cruel..." a tear leaked doen her cheek.

Looking quite remorseful, Hikari put one hand on either side of her face moving her face mere inches from her own

"I'm sorry...It's just that in that moment I felt so close to you, and your face was so suprised...it was adorable...."

Kaori wrapped her arms around Hikari's neck, gazing up at her, her eyes full of affection, "I forgive you..."

The boys all but yelled with delight

"So awesome!"

"the forbiddden love between cousins!"

"It's too beautiful to watch!"

Alex's eyebrow twitched slightly

_"Man, the boys at this school are nuts..."_

"Excuse me..."

He nearly jumped, suprised when he relized two boys had sat at his table at his table.

"Oh! uh, hello," he said brushing his long braid behind him.

"Hello," one of them said smiling at him , "I'm Manusuki Nuniik"

" And I'm Jatsu Adustamu," the other said, also smiling.

Manusuki and Jatsu were about the same height. Jatsu wore rather think glasses and had a slight frame, he struck Alex

as shy and without very much confidence. Manusuki on the other hand was big and had big muscles. He was probably a

jock. Alex nodded andbowed his head, "I'm Alex..."

"Right the new transfer student from America," Manusuki said, "I saw you during lunch, you looked a little...withdrawn.

I'm glad to see you've come out of your shell, you look simply beautiful in that dress."

Alex inhaled deeply and flashed what he hoped was a gentle smile

"why thank you...that's very kind..." he said softly. They grinned in a rather goofy way, getting that weird look in their eyes. Like

he was surrounded by hearts or something.

"So what's an American School like?" Jatsu asked.

Alex raised a hand to his chin, thinking, "well, it's no where near as fancy as this...people car pool or Bike to school, and the

assignments arrn't quite as hard..."

"What about the girls? What are they like?"

"Well, not much different than here I guess..." Alex said thoughtfully, " you two would be very popular."

"Really?" Jatsu asked, "even me? I'm not very strong..."

"Are you kidding?" Alex said grinning, "Why, back home, all the girls I know back home would jump at the chance for a guy like

you. Your smart, good looking, and polite...any girl would be lucky to have you..." He titlted his head and smiled, tucking one of

his bangs behind his ear.

"Wow..." the boys said, their eyes turning into hearts,"would you mind if we sat with you tomarrow too?"

Alex thought about his numbers and nodded, "sure, that'd be great...you can come sit with me anytime."

"Thanks..."Jatsu said, blushing a bit.

Alex beamed again, "No problem..."

"SQUEEEE!" Rene cried from across the room, "that was so perfectly cute!" she said magically appearing beside Alex and twiling in a

circle with him, "You're a natural!"

Alex played with his braid a little, "It's no big deal..."

"Of course it is! why you'll be a fine lady Hostess in no time flat!" she said grinning, her blonde hair shining in the light" Now, I must

get back to my prince's, keep up the good work!"

Alex squirmed out of her grip, "yeah...sure..."


	5. Chocolate Cake Reveals All

And that's how the rest of the afternoon passed. It was easier than he thought it would be. All he had to do was

just talk with the boys that came to sit with him, or whom he had to sit with. Sure they thought he was a girl, and

kept making those weird faces which Alex was now positive was 'love-struck', but overall, it wasn't that bad...

Kyarie watched him from her table, sipping tea, as one of her top clients, a boy with light brown hair named Riaku,

turned to her.

"Say, Kyarie?"

"Yes?" she asked in a pleasant voice, "What is it?"

"Would you happen to have any of that chocolate cake left? I've been seeing slices passed arfound and it's simply

teasing my sweet tooth..."

Kyarie smiled warmly, "I'm sure Honey Senpai has some nearby...Honey?" she called over her shoulder.

Honey sat up from her current position in Mori's lap and looked over at her, "Yeah, Kya-chan?"

"Would you please bring some of the chocolate cake over here? One of my Prince's desires a slice."

"Ok!" Honey said bouncing to her feet and grabbing a serving of cake from the nearby cart,and skipped in her direction.

she came to halt next to her table and held out the piece of cake.

"Here, Kya-chan! One piece of Yummy chocolate cake for Rai-chan!"

Rai Chans face turned bright red and her squeeled with delight, turning to his freinds,"Did you hear that?! She called called

me Rai-chan!!!"

Honey giggled, "I hope you like the cake," she said as he reached out to take it.

"Oh, I'm sure I will, Honey senp-AIIIIIII!"

his elbow had spilled the entire pot of hot tea into his lap.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He yelled, throwing hiss hands in the air, jumping to his feet.

Thee cake whent flying across the room, everybody watched as it flew right at Alex's table.

"Hey, look out!" Rene cried.

"What?" Alex said turning around.

"No! Don't tur-"

_**SPLAT!!!!!**_

000000ooooo000000

Everyone gasped as the chocloate cake splattered all over the front of Alex's dress and face. Alex wiped some off of his cheek

"Ugh..." he said looking down at his front. he took a peice of the frosting on his finger and licked it.

"Heh...not bad..."

Rene however seemed most upset.

"Oh Alex! I'm so sorry! quickly, go to the dressing room and get out of that dress before the stain sets!" She turned to the boys,

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we'll have to close the Hostess club a bit early today."

The boys seemed disapointed, but nodded and rose to leave. Hikari and Koari grabbed Alex's elbows and led him to the changing

room.

"Hurry!" they said, "Otherwise it'll never come out!"

Alex shut the door and began to Undress as fast as he could, sighing, "Like I don't know that already?" he muttered to himself.

He stripped out of his clothes, deciding to just change into his normal clothes. just as he reached for the bag his other clothes

were in, the door opened, revealing all the girls, with Rene in the forefront.

"Did you change ye-"

They all froze, staring at each other in total, complete paralyzation. Alex was the first to snap out of it as all the girls eyes suddenly

dropped down a few inches. He grabbed the bag to cover himself

"GET OUT!!!"

He slammed to the door shut, throwing his girls uniform at them before locking it. Rene caught it numbly.

000000ooooo000000

The Girls continued to stand there in shock for a moment.

"So...Alex is a guy..." Kyarie said flatly

"Well...this is interesting..." Hikari and Kaori said simutaneously

"I've never seen a naked boy before..." Rene said, still sort of shocked.

"I have," Kyarie said.

All the girls turned to look at her with wide eyes

"What? You don't think I've ever seen my brother naked before?" Kyarie asked.

Rene gave a scoff, "brothers don't count..."

Kyarie shrugged, "We've just seen Alex naked, so it doesn't really matter..."

The others nodded dumbly. The door clicked open and Alex came out in his normal clothes, His face wiped clean of cake and Make up.

His hair was still in the braid though.

"So...Uh..."he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Rene couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"You're a boy..."

"Yeah. Duh." he said, "Alex is short for Alexander."

"Oh...I assumed it was Alexan_dra...."_

"Nope."

"Well then...we've already informed the headmaster you've joined the club...this causes a bit of a problem...This is a strickly girls only club, if

it were discovered that you were a boy..."

"Heh...don't worry about it...," Alex said shrugging.

The girls gave him a suprised look.

"I don't really mind working in a Hostess Club," he said, "Even if I do have to dress like a girl...It's not like it's the end of the world.I can get

use to hanging out with a bunch of pretty girls, even with boys fawning over me. Who know, maybe It'll be fun."

Rene's face turned bright red


	6. Accidental Genious

Alex walked through school, wearing the dress all girls had to wear. It had been almost too easy for him to get his 'parents'

to get hiim the girs uniform. He'd told them what hapened, and the second the words 'money' and 'ootari' came out of his

mouth, they'd decided to go with the lesser of two evils (The greater evil being pay back the debt for him) and just let him

pretend to be a girl. Not that they'd had a problem with it.

On the contary, his 'mom' seemed almost...overjoyed. He only too well remembered her squeel of delight and her insistance

on teaching him how to properly put on make-up.

And his 'dad'...Well, he hadn't been much better.

Alex shook his head, his braid thumping against his back slightly as he made his way torwards the Music room. He turned the

corner...

And saw his fellow Hostess Club members staring down a group of boys dressed in the boys uniforms.

000000ooooo000000

Rene looked positivly furious.

"I won't allow it!" she cried stomping her foot, you simply CAN'T do a _**Macademi Wasshoi!**_ cosplay! that's what WE were gonna do!"

"Too bad," the boy she was glaring at said just as vehemently, "We're doing it today, so tough luck." He had short, black hair and

blue eyes, his skin was tan

"Uh...."

they all turned to look at him.

"Alex!" Rene said, her arm magically stretching far enough to grab him and pull him over to her side, "thank goodness you got here!

I wanted to show you our enemy!"

she pointed to the boys.

"uh...our enemy?" he asked, confused.

The twin cousins nodded, they also looked peeved, "the Host Club, our rivals!"

"Allow US to make the introductions," The lead boy said, "I'm Samuko Tanalotte, president of the Host Club. I'm the Tsundere type."

A very pale boy with almost blonde hair, "I'm Chumiko Sunatto, second in command, I'm the sensitive type."

Another boy, this one, with inky black hair and green eyes looked at him " I'm Rin Jiintai, the Easygoing Type"

"And I'm the kemomimi type," said one boy with black hair, grey eyes...and black cat ears.

"Uh..are those..."

the boy lifted them up, "Clip on...for now...I'm Dunere Wenfiina"

Rene grabbed him before the other two boys could introduce themselves

"That's enough introductions for today! we have a club to run!

She and the others pulled him down the hall to their clubroom, shutting the door with a slam.

"Hmph! those idiots! thoose usurpers! BAKA!!!!"

Kyarie put a hand on her shoulder, "calm down Rene, getting upset won't solve our problem."

"We'll have to think of something else," Hikari said.

Kaori sighed, "but what?"

Alex was still half confused, "What are you guys tlking about, exactly?"

"Cosplay," they all said simutaneously.

"Oh..." he said, "you mean like that one kid with the cat ears?"

Rene popped out of her blue cloud of Sadness.

"Cat ears...Cat ears?" her eyes lit up, "Nekomimi."

"Neko mimi?"

"Neko Mimi!" the others said happily.

she yelled, suddenly triumphant, "NEKOMIMI! The cutest thing a girl, or boy, can cosplay as! Alex you're a genious!"

"I am?"

Rene grinned from ear to ear "Hikari, Kaori, go get us seven neko outfits, on the double!"

"Yes, ma'am commander!" they said in unison, running off.

Honey skipped over to Alex, her bunny clutched tightly, she glomped Alex, "Alex-chan, this'll be your first cosplay right?"

"yeah, I guess so," he said squirming out of her grip.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" she said,"we get to wear tails, and collars and kitty ears and maids dresses! Right Taksuni?"

The tall girl nodded, "Right."

the twins reappeared moments later, pushing a huge rack of clothes along with them

"got the outfits boss," they said

"Good," Rene said, "this is gonna be great!"

the twin cousins held up a maids outfit with ears and a tail that matched his hair color perfectly.

"This is YOUR outfit Alex..." the twin cousins said grinning deviously

Alex held it up, but isn't the skirt a bit short...?" he asked.

The girls grinned wickedly and tackled him, pulling him into the dressing room

"Hey! wait!" his voice cried from the dressing room as there were the sounds of struggling and clothing rustling

"Hey, don't touch me there!" Alex yelped.

"Hold still!" came the girls voices.

seconds later the girls popped out, triumphant

"ta da!"

000000ooooo000000

Alex stood there, dressed in a miads dress, the skirt going just above his knees, a long cat-like tail emerging from a hole in the back

of the ears emerging from his head.

"This is-"

"Moe. Very Moe," Kyarie said, her demeaner calm, but her eyes flashing, "My magazine will sell dozens of copies."

Everyone else was already in their outfits. They all wore maids dresses about the same length, of not shorter, than his. Their ears and

tails matched their hair colors.

Honey bounced over, looking beyond cute. Her bunny, usa-chan, was also dressed in a cat maid oufit. Only she was a bunny maid.

"Alex-chan you look adorable!"

"uh...you too, Honey senpai," he said.

Rene clasped her hands together, "alright guys, lets show those baka Host Club boys who's got the best club!"


	7. Nekomimi Hostess Maids!

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky __enough to spend their time_

_here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy... The Ouran __Hostess Club is where the school lovliest girls with_

_too much time on their hands __entertain boys who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as _

_Ouran __Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

Alex was suprised at how the boys reacted When they saw them in their Neko-mimi outfits. As soon as the doors opened, their

jaws dropped to the ground. Rene smiled at them

"Welcome, my prrrrrrinces..." she purred in an effort to be more catlike, "please take your seats, and we'll be..."

they all curtsied in their maids dresses, including Alex. It had been Rene's idea to synchronize.

"At your service..." they said simutaneously.

The boy practically raced to their tables, calling out their requests. Alex was imediatly baraged by three boys, all of whom stared at him

intently as he sat down.

"Hey Alex!" they said.

"hey," he said bowwing his head, trying to act like a maid, "how may I serve you today, young masters?"

The boys faces contorted into nothing short of delight.

000000ooooo000000

Hikari and Kaori sat with their boys.

"Would you like some sugar with your tea? Or honey?"

"Oh, honey please," one of them said, "I prefer natural sweeteners."

Hikari nodded,reaching for the little jar of honey in the middle of the table, She spooned out a small glob of it and moved it into a warm,

steaming cup of tea. Some of it dripped onto Kaori's hand when she was inatentive, and she brushed stand of hair away from her face,

smearing honey on her cheek.

"Oh no!" she said, "Now I'm going to be all sticky..." She lifted her hand and began licking at honey still there.

"Cousin..." Hikari said, leaning towards her, "You shouldn't be so messy in front of our guests...let me clean you up...

She took Kaori's face in her hands tilting it to the side, licking her cousins cheek in a caring manner.

The boys squeeled, hearts floating everywhere.

"Such affection!"

"such dedication!

"such EARS!"

000000ooooo000000

Honey sat next to Mori at their table Her ears were a bit oversized. Giving her a kitten-like look which was made even cuter by the bell

hanging from the choker necklace on her neck.

" How are you today? " She said, "Can I get you anything at all ?"

"Oh! Honey..."

"You're so cute..."

"May I... pet you?" one of the bold ones asked

"Sure" Honey proclaimed pouncing into his lap.

The other boys practically giggled as they petted her head. Honey kicked her legs playfully, smiling.

Hey, Mori?" one of they boys sitting next to her asked, "May I have some cake?"

"Of course..." she said, nodding. She stood and walked towards the desert tray. One of the boys doting on Honey reached into his pocket.

"I just have to take a photo of you..." he said.

As he pulled out his cell phone, something round and shiney came out.

"Oh, no, my lucky marble..." he said as it rolled across the floor.

"I'll get it!" Honey said pouncing off the couch and chasing the marble. She scurried towards it, arms outstretched. She knelt down and

snatched it up.

"Got it!" she said.

As she turned, her shoe snagged on the carpet, causing her to fall down with an _**OOF!**_

Moriabandoned her quest for cake and leapt to her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her normal, nearly emotionless voice.

"I'm okay Taksuni..." Honey said.

"Mimikasi...you should be more careful..."

Mori leaned over and grabbed the back of Honey's dress with her teeth, picking her up off the floor and carrying her back to the couch.

Honey drew her arms and legs up like a kitten in the mouth of it's mother.

The boys stared open-mouthed.

"So cute!"

"I can barely watch!"

"Just like a kitten!"

"Oh Mori, you're so protective!"

000000ooooo000000

Alex watched his fellow Hostesses tend to their guests, acting very feline and somewhat servile. But his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Mori

pick up Honey with her mouth.

"Wow...Is she really doing that?"

"Accualy , there's a smll latch in the uniforms, it's hidden by that white fringe. Itonly looks like she's holding her up with her mouth. It's accualy

just hook catching the latch."

Alex looked up in suprise, seeing Kyarie, "that whole thing was planned?"

"No, but it was an excellent oppurtunity to use it, wasn't it?" she asked giving him a sly, warm smile.

Alex made a face,

_ 'so sayeth the shadow queen...'_


	8. I have to learn to Dance!

Alex gave a sigh as the last of the customers exited, waved reluctantly goodbye as they exited the Music room.

"Well, that was interesting..." He said stetching, cracking his back a bit.

"Yes, Nekomimi is always fun," the cousins said in unison, "Never fails to make the boys happy."

"And the job of a Hostess is to make every boy happy," Rene said running a hand through her short blonde hair

Alex shrugged, "Well, I'm gonna head home... See you guys tomarrow"

"You're gonna go home? But we have to prepare for the charity ball!"

Alex froze in his tracks as he grabbed his bag and heqaded for the door

"The...Charity Ball?"

"Yes, The Charity Ball. Immeadiatly preceeding and Proceeding the auction will be a formal ball

Right...he'd forgotten all about that...that was the reason they'd been going to sell that tea set in the firstplace...

"Well, um...I'm not into dancing, and it's not important to pay off my debt, so...could I possibly be excused from

the ball thing?"

Rene put her hand on her hips, looking regal and intimidating for a blonde girl in a bannana yellow dress.

"Of course not! As a member of the Hostess Club, you must pertake in all of our group activities, and that includes Dances.

So, you'll have to learn to be 'into' dancing." she said with a certian firmness that Alex knew meant defeat.

"Speaking of which, How manny do you know?" the cousins asked, in unison as always.

"Uh..."

Everyone but gave him looks

"You don't know how to dance?!"

"Of course I know how to dance!" Alex said, his braid bouncing as he shook his head," just...none very good for formal

dances..."he gave a curt nodd, "I suspected as much...Mori Senpai?"

The tall girl looked over, Honey on her back, "yeah?"

"You'll have to be his partner, you're the only one tall enough."

"Tall enough for what?" Alex asked as Mori nodded and lowered her cousin to the floor.

Kyarie gave him her charming smile, "Why, you're dance partner, of course. We're going to teach you the Waltz before saturday"

"Wha-?!" Alex yelped.

the Hitachiin cousins exchanged Chesire cat grins

"This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

**_4 Day's later..._**

* * *

Alex held Mori's hand as She led him through the waltz. He concentrated on his feet movements, trying to get them right.

"123-123-123-123-123-45-Spin 23-123-123..."

"You're leading again..." Mori said looking down at him.

"Oh! Sorry..." Alex said. Rene and the others watched from the sidelines, next to the little radio playing the waltz they were

teaching him to dance to. Rene looked a bit sulky. She rather wanted to be Alex's partner...but since he was just a bit taller

than her, so it wouldn't work...

Alex's progress was...better, but not fantastic. At least he knew the steps...

"I'm sorry, Rene, I just don't think I'm getting this..." Alex said after he accidently steped on Mori's foot for the third time.

"Nonsense. anyone can learn the waltz. You know the steps." the Hitachiin cousins said.

"I think it's the music."

Alex turned to look at Rene, "what do you mean?"

Rene stood, "Everyone knows that real music is better than a recording..."

She walked across the room, where a piana sat near one of the windows

"Uh...has that ALWAYS been there?" Alex asked.

everybody ignored him as Rene sat on the bench, opening up the keyboard. She rested her fingers on the keys for a second,

as if treasuring the feel of them. She sighed dreamily and began playing the same melody as the radio had been playing.

0000000ooooo000000

Alex watched her as she played. It was so beautiful...

He closed his eyes, listening to the melody. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, and soon he was waltzing with Mori

without even trying. He was just listening to Rene play.

"Look Alex-chan you're doing it perfectly!" Honey said happily from her seat.

Alex opened his eyes and saw his feet moving with a grace he didn't know he could even dream of accomplishing. It was as if Rene's

playing was bringing out the gentleman in him...

or lady...

whichever...


	9. Invasion of the Male Ootari Manger!

Alex sighed. Rene and the other girls, excluding Kyarie, had caught him in the hall after his last class had finished.

"Come on Alex Chan! we're gonna go shopping to pick out dresses for the Charity Ball this Friday!" Honey said, her

whole face lighting up with enthusiasm. Alex sighed

"Dress shopping? come on, isn't it bad enough I have to dress like a girl at school, I have to it in my free time too?

I was thiinking I could just wear one of my 'mom's' dresses..."

"Nonsense!" Rene said, " A hostess always looks her best, and she should go out of her way to do so. A well dressed

Hos`tess is a Hostess who keep the customers happy. Now we-"

she she stopped. Alex looked over her shoulder to see what the hold up was.

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie was standing in front of the Door to the school exit. There was a boy standing with her. He was shorter than

she was by a good 5 or 6 inches, but this didn't seemto bother him.

Personaly, Alex thought there was nothing scarier than and Ootari staring you down.

"For the last time, you are NOT joining, Renji," Kyarie said.

The boy put his hands on his hips, " I have just as much right to be here as you, Kyarie!"

the boy, Renji, had very light brown hair, and cocoa colored eyes, which gave off a glint that made Alex think he was plotting

something.

"Uh...who's that guy arguing with Kyarie?" Alex asked.

"That's Kyarie's little brother, Renji. He's a first year," Kaori and Hikari said in unison, wrapping an arm around each others

shoulders.

"I didn't know Kyarie had a brother..." Alex said, turning back to the Ootari siblings. They looked nothing alike. Alex found it

hard to believe they were related...

"What're you guys fighting about?" Alex asked.

Renji turned away from his sister and his eyes landed on Alex, with his braided hair and yellow dress.

"YOU!"

He ran over and jumped on Alex, pulling him away from the other girls, "You're the New girl right!?"

"Uh, yes?" Alex asked.

Renji cacked triumphantly, "I knew it!"

Kyarie looked cross, "Renji, please release her at once."

"What's her type? Does she have one yet?"

"Well, we were going to consider her the Natural -"

"NONONONONONONONONONO!!!" Renji said, "the Natural type has been done before! She's obviously the Shy Rookie! Type!"

"Shy Rookie Type?" Alex repeated to himself.

"Yes of course that's perfect!" Renji said, "You're the new girl as well as a first time Hostess member, you don't really know

anybody so you're forced to rely on your newest freinds for support and success in social situations! Even though they could

exploit you for their own gain!"

_'Man, he's good...' _Alex thought to himself, "_though I'm already being exploited just because I owe them money..."_

Rene seemed ditressed by Renji's grabbing Alex and snatched him back, standing in front of him protectivly

"No! Mommy will not allow you take her precious baby in with your clever words!"

Renji scoffed, "This Hostess club NEEDS a manager! And I'm the only one who can do it!"

"We get along quite well, thank you brother," Kyarie said. Renji got an evil glint in his eye," If you don't let me in...I'll tell all your

customers about how you still sleep with a night light!"

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie's cool demeaner slipped for a moment,"Y-You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Renji asked.

Rene stepped between them

"No need to argue or make threats! If he want's to be manager...let him be our manager...Besides, his skills at creating character

roles could be useful...we'll make him our secret weapon of Moe!"

Renji pumped his arms in victory, "Oh yeah! Sweet!"

The Hitachiin cousins sighed, "you know he'll just criticize us, Senpai, why would you do that?"

Rene gae a grin, "because we could use some constructive criticism. Besides, we can't have Kyarie's secret getting out now can we?"

Alex turned to Kyarie, "you still sleep with a night light?"

Kyaries eyes darkened a bit, "I'm afraid of the dark...I always have been since I was little."

Rene squeezed her shoulders, "Well don't worry, Daddy, mommy's not going to let anyone spill your secret here!"

"What's with this Mommy and Daddy stuff?" Alex asked

"Well, Rene senpai thinks of herself as the group mommy, and Since Kyarie is her best freind and partner, that makes her the daddy."

"You people are wierd..." Alex muttered.

Hitachiin cousins giggled and wrapped their arms around him, "You say such silly things..."

"Now, I believe we have dresses to look at..."

"So let's go!"

"We'll take Rene's limo,"

"yeah it's the biggest."

"This is gonna be fun!" Honey said from her perch on Mori's shoulders. Mori just nodded.

Rene beamed, "then let's go! Renji can come as a consultant," she added. Kyarie didn' look pleased, but seemed resigned to her fate

"very well, it's not like he can do anything worse than he does at home..."


	10. Shopping' with the Hitachiins!

Renji brushed his bangs away from his face, "Accualy, I'm not that into watching my sister try on clothes...I'm going

to just go home and plot cosplays for you to wear," he added laughing in a triumphant manner.

Alex Sweat dropped.

Kyarie was obvioiusly relieved when he scurried out the door, still laughing.

"You don't like him very much do you?" Alex asked

"Don't think I dislike my brother..."she said to Alex, "But he's such a nuisance sometimes...He's far too much like our

mother..."

"Renge Ootari," Rene added, "wife of Kyouya Ootari. She was the manager of the Host Club back when our fathers were

in school."

"Oh...Gotcha."

* * *

Alex felt his heart stop when, instead of going to an actual store, they pulled up in front of a large, fancy looking mansion.

"Uh...I thought we were going 'shopping'... Like, at a store...." He said, slightly confused. Kaori and Hikari leaned against

him, smirking devilishly

"We are shopping"

"At our personal, private clothing store..."

The door opened, revealing a woman who looked suprisingly similar to the girls. She wore Fashionista clothing, and looked

like a super model. her eyes were gold, and she broke out into a wide grin.

"Girls! About time you got here...!"

"Hi grandma!" they said simutaneously, going to her side and embracing her. She squeezed them back enthusiasticly.

"Grandma?" Alex said, fully suprised, "But...she doesn't look old enough to be a grandma..."

The woman lokoed over at him, "Oh!" She turne to he granddaughters, getting the same devilish look they did when they

were plotting something, "This is Alex, isn't it?"

"Yes, grandma..."

"Indeed it is..." Hikari said, finishing Kaori's sentence

Their Grandmother chuckled evily and took a step forward, "Hello, young man my granddaughters have told me all

about you. I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin."

Alex gulped, "Um...you know I'm a guy?"

"Of course she does," hikari said, "you don't think we'd keep such a yummy secret from our grandma, do you?"

Alex made a face.

"No...of course not..."

Rene steped forward and curtsied to Yuzuha, "hello Mrs. Hitachiin, you look lovely today."

Yuzuha smiled, "Why Rene, nice to see you, as always. And Kyarie!"

"Hello Yuzuhu-sama!" Honey said, waving to her from Mori's side. Yuzuhu grinned, "Hello, Honey-chan! and to you too,

Mori."

Mori nodded.

"Now, let's get you all out of those icky bananna dresses and into some ball gowns! I have all my latest fashions right

in the next room."

"What about the other things we asked for," the cousins whispered conspiriatoriously in her ear. Yuzuhu grinned,

"Of course, my pets, you didn't think I'd forget about that?"

Alex had a feeling he was going to be heavily exploited with the next few minutes.

000000ooooo000000

Alex's premonition proved true when he saw the male manikins wearing revealing mens clothing, sitting apart from the

the dozens, if not hundreds, of girl's ball gowns.

"Wh..what are those for?"

"For you, silly," all three of the Hitachiins said at once. the cousins moved closer to him. "Just because you look like girl,

doesn't mean you can't flaunt your manly, masculine side once in a while. We KNOW you have muscles," They added,

winking and giggling.

Alex's face turned red, "Um, thanks but-"

"No problem!" they said, interupting, turning towards the outfits, "Which one first?"

"Have fun girls..." Yuzuha said waving goodbye and exiting the room.

"Oh, this one!" Hikai said pinonting to a manikin with a mesh-like shirt and short-shorts that were more like underwear

than pants.

Alex turned to Rene for help, but she and the other girls were already trying on Dresses.

000000ooooo000000

Rene was wearing a blue gown that whent to her ankles that exposed her shoulders, and a bit of clevage, she looked over

at Kyarie, "How does this look on me?"

"Blue's a good color for you," she said, "Now, what do you think, black or purple?"

Honey was trying on a light pink dress with lots of cute frills and ribbons, "How do I look Taksuni?" she asked.

Mori nodded in approval, she herself was trying on a long, simplistic green dress.

000000ooooo000000

Obviously he was on his own...and at the mercy of Kaori and Hikari.


	11. Parents and Parties

Alex sat quietly as his 'mom' Hiina, applied his make-up. I've always wanted the opportunity to dress up a girl

for her first dance..." she said, giving him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry it has to be you, though Alex..."

"It's Alright, Hiina, really," Alex said, "It's my own fault anyway."

"Are you sure I'm not emasculating you?"

"No, Hiina."

"Well, if it helps at all, at least you look good in your dress..."

"Hiina...!" Alex growled depressed. He was wearing a lavender, full length dress that flowed around his body and

flared a bit at his hips.

"Sorry, Alex," She apologized, suppressing a giggle.

His 'Dad', Akio, walked in, smiling, "So you ready for tonight Alex?"

"Not at all."

"That's my boy."

Alex rolled his eyes. Akio and Hiina were acting as his parents while he finished out his education in Japan. They

didn't have any of their own kids, not for lack of trying. But they loved children, and had been overjoyed when they'd

been picked to be his foster family. They were also a very open minded couple, and didn't mind that Alex had to go

through school pretending to be a girl.

Alex liked them, they didn't hassle him of give him grief. in many ways they were the ideal family. Not that he had

anything to compare to.

000000ooooo000000

"So, are your friends picking you up? I could drop you off," Akio offered as Hiina finished Alex's lipstick

"Thank's Akio, but the girls said they-"

**_DING DONG!_**

"Oh, that must be them now!" Hiina said springing up as she always did, heading for thee door. Alex stood, stumbling

a bit in his high heels. Akio caught his arm, "Gotcha, son," he said helping him up.

Alex muttered another thanks, and headed for the living room. He could hear their voices as he approached.

"So YOU'RE the girls Alex has been telling us about! Don't you look just gorgeous?"

"Why thank you Mrs....?

"Yoshiikka," Hiina said, "But please, feel free to call me Hiina."

"Okay, Hiina-sama!"

Alex sighed as he turned the corner, seeing the girls dressed in the gowns they'd picked out a few days ago. They all

looked very beautiful.

"Hey guys."

Rene looked over at him. His hair had been braided around the sides and down the back, his eyelashes thick and full. His lips

were a pale pink and just the right amount of make-up was added to give him a slight glow. Her cheeks darkened

"_He...looks so cute..."_ she muttered to herself

"Alex, there you are, are you ready?" the Hitachiin cousins asked. Koari, dressed in a pale pink silk gown that emphasized

her bossom, placed her hands on her hips, winking, "You look better than you did trying it on.

Hikari, wearing a black dress with gothy ice-blue fishnet fingerless gloves in which the holes were shaped like roses, nodded,

"Yeah, we did good even for us this time, you can't even tell you're a boy."

Alex made an irritated face, "Gee, thanks girls, that's so kind of you to say."

Akio made a face, "Well Alex your friends certainly are nice looking, are you sure you're not in the club just to be surrounded by

pretty girls?"

Alex gave him a look," Can we just go now?"

"Oh! of course, we must be keeping you," Hiina said planting a kiss on his forehead, "Have fun Alex. You girls will look after him

right?"

Rene made a solemn face, "I swear, I'll look after him as if he were my own son, Mrs. Yoshiikka!" she declared as Kyarie nodded,

"We'll bring him back safe and sound."

Honey grabbed Alex's hand and drug him out to the limo,"Come on Alex-Chan, it's gonna be SO much fun!"

* * *

Alex watched the girls dance with the boys, their dresses spinning and weaving as the boys lead them into waltz after waltz.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Alex turned towards the voice. It was a boy Alex hadn't seen before, so he probably didn't go to the Hostess club. He was talking

to a girl a few feet away with short brownish hair. He was a bit on the large side, but had a kind face. He looked nervous.

"Um, may I...Would you...?"

the girl made a face like she'd stepped on a bug, "Um...I'm waiting for someone, actually, Vhrin...maybe next time..." she shuffled

away, her skirt swishing. Vhrin looked crushed. Alex was sympathetic

"Hey, Vhrin," He called, walking over, giving a curtsy, like Rene had trained him to, "You wanna dance?"

Vhrin looked surprised, but pleased. As the music started, Alex smiled encouragingly as Vhrin took his hand and began dancing.

He was surprisingly light on his feet, and well coordinated.

"So, what's you're name?" He asked.

"Alex," he answered, his dress spinning as he was twirled.

"Oh, right, the new girl," he said, nodding, "I'm Vhrin Fujitashi. My mom runs a sweets company..." He seemed to wince, as if

expecting a rebuff.

"That's cool. What does she sell?"

After recovering from his initial surprise, he seemed to relax, "Oh, lots of things, Cakes, doughnuts, creams, pies, cookies, dumplings,

pastries..."

"Mmm, man you're making my mouth water," Alex said giving a small laugh, "maybe I should introduce you to Honey Senpai."

He made a face of Shock, "You mean Ms. Honinozuka?"

"Yeah, she'd love you."

"Well I-"

"She really loves sweets."

"I know..." he said fondly, " The Honinozuka's are one of our best customers..." he said.

Alex mentaly filed away this knowledge.

"_I definitely need to introduce those two..."_ he thought as the waltz continued.


	12. Suprise Kiss!

After the Auction was over, the dance continued. Alex re-located Vhrin and practically drug him over to Honey, who

was eating a slice of cake with delight.

"Mmm!" she said savoring a bite, "This cake is delicious!"

Vhrin watched her eat with a look of admiration and nerves. He was clearly nervous.

Alex sighed

"Hey, Honey-Senpai, what kind of cake is that?"

Honey turned to him, "Oh, Hi Alex-Chan! This is mint-cherry cake with lemon frosting, it's one of my favorites!" She

spotted Vhrin, who was half-heartedly trying to hide behind Alex.

"Hello, Fujitashi-san!"

Vhrin whipped around and looked at Honey. In his minds eye he saw her surrounded by hearts as she smiled at him.

"H-hello Honey..."he said in barely more than a squeek, "How are are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, it's so much fun! I get to dance with lots of boys, and sell stuff, and eat LOTS of yummy cake!" she paused

reguarding her slice, "This is a Fujitashi cake right? I can tell because your cakes are the best!"

"Y-You really think so?" he asked

"Yeah!"

Vhrin got an almost teary look in his eye. Suddenly he went rigid screwing up his face.

"Ms. Honinozuka may I please dance with you?!"

"Sure!" Honey said grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor enthusiastically.

Alex nodded to himself, "Well, that's that," he muttered, feeling like he'd done a great service to the world of the

Honinozuka's and the Fujitashi's. He felt so good, it didn't even bother him when one of his dance partner's hand

accidently sliped on the sooth fabric of his dress and rubbed his butt.

000000ooooo000000

The music swelled and swayed until it eventualy shrank into a slight background noise. Rene stepped up to the podium,

clearing her throat. Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, the dance had a secret prize for the best couple of the evening.

The prize was picked by Kyarie Ootori, who was the mastermind behind most of this event. Kyarie, you may do the honors."

Kyarie stepped up, "Thank you Rene. I would first like to congratulate our winning couple, Teimei Kasanoda and Bakemaru

Nekozawa."

A spot light singled out a red haired girl with emerald eyes wearing a white dress, and her partner, A blonde boy with typical

black japanese eyes. He wore a black cloak over a very nice white tux with black ebony buttons. The crowd applauded as

the two of them smiled.

" I shall now annouce the prize to our winners, which I have chosen at random from a list of options..."She cleared her throat,

"The grand prize is...A passionate kiss on the cheek of the gentleman by a member of the Hostess club."

"Heh, which one?" Alex asked. Thinking it would probably be Rene.

" You of course," the Hitachiins cousins said in unison

"What?! No way, I'm not kissing another boy!" Alex whispered furiously.

"If you do, I'll cut your debt by one third," Kyarie said.

one third....

"Just on the cheek, right?"

"On my honor," Kyarie said giving him her pleasant smile. Rene just stood there, "I thought I was suppose to kiss the winning

boy..." she said.

"Well, our Manager decided otherwise..." Kyarie said with a hint of annoyance, glancing at her brother. "Besides, what's the

worst that could happen?"

000000ooooo000000

Alex walked over towards the couple. The Nekozawa boy, Bakemaru, was taller than he was, so he was forced to stand precariously

on his tip-toes. "Congratulations..."Alex said, leaning forward, Bakemaru leaned in to recieve the kiss.

At that moment, Alex's balance sliped, sending him forward, and causing his kiss to miss his cheek and land directly on the

other boy's lips.

* * *

Alex stood paralized for a moment, then jerked away at the same moment Bakemaru did, both of them beet red. Everyone

excluding the Hostess club, who were frozen in shock and suprise, let out a roaring wave of yells of delight and applause.

"I'm sorry, about that-" Bakemaru started but Alex shook his head,

"It's alright...." he said a strange look on his face, "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom..."

Alex slowly turned to walk away, picking up speed as he nearly sprinted to the girls restrooom. Once inside, he wiped his mouth

franticaly, asif trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth.

"BLEH! pffft! Gregh! blehch!"

Rene and the others came in moments later

"Alex-Chan!"

"I had no idea-"

"I just kissed another GUY! On the MOUTH!" Alex nearly screamed, wiping at his lips again.

"Well, try to look on the bright side..." the Hiitachiin cousins said together.

"WHAT bright side?!"

"You're debt was cut by a third."


	13. Beware! The School Physical is Tomarrow!

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky __enough to spend their time_

_here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy... The Ouran __Hostess Club is where the school lovliest girls with_

_too much time on their hands __entertain boys who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as _

_Ouran __Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

The doors to Hostess Club opened, revealing the girls wearing traditional kimono's with vivid, intricate designs

"Welcome..." they said simutanously.

The boys all took their seats and called out their requests. Alex, thankfuly, saw no sign of that Nekozawa boy.

Also thankfully, no one brought up the kiss.

"Alex, that's nice Kimono you're wearing..."

"Yeah, Dark blue is a really good color for you."

"You almost look like a boy in those hakama's!"

Alex sweat droped, "Heh..."

Alex's outfit consisted of a dark blue haori/ Hakama combination with a greenish flower design. His hair, much to

his dismay, had been trimmed a bit to get rid of spit ends, and was now styled in a long old-fashioned poney tail.

"So Alex, how do you like Japan? I've wanted to know how you're adjusting to the change," another boy,

Jinju, asked.

" Well, all things considering, I guess I'm adjusting pretty well," He said sipping some tea, " I mean, Hiina and Akio

are great."

"Are they your sponser family?"

"Yeah. They're really supportive, and they like to listen to what I have to say..."Alex said, giving a small smile,

"It's nice to have someone who'll listen to you..."

They boys all gave a collective sigh of adoration. One of them suddenly perked up his head" that reminds me! Alex

are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"The school physical."

000000ooooo000000

Rene, along with all the other Hostesses, all stiffened upon hearing the word 'School Physical, and turned in Alex's

direction.

"School physical?" Alex asked

"American schools don't have them, so it'll be your first right?" the boy asked, "The school's personal medical staff

give the entire school system a thorough physical examination."

Rene's face contorted with horror. She turned to Kyarie who nodded towards the twins.

Hikaru and Kaori went over towards Alex and pulled him to his feet. their black and Pink kimono's quite contrasting

"Do you mind if we borrow Alex for a moment?"

" We'll bring her right back, we promise."

Before Alex could respond, they drug him away across the room, where the other Hostess's stood waiting

"What's the deal?" Alex asked. Rene looked panicked

"I completely forgot about the School Physical. They'll find out you're a boy for sure, since you have to take your

clothes off!"

"If they find out Alex-chan is a boy, he won't get to be in the club anymore!" Honey said, sniffling. Alex made

a face. he couldn't stand to see Honey upset.

"Well, isn't there a way to get out of the exam?"

"Unfortunatly not..."Kyarie said adjusting her glasses, "Each student is required to take the exam. No exceptions.

Even if you miss school, you'll have to take it when you come back."

"Damn..."Alex muttered, "so,what're we gonna do?"

"Find a girl that looks exactly like you to take your place?"

" say you're a transsexual?"

"sex change?"

"No, no, and HELL no," he said, giving the twins a dirty look.

The girls began discussing various ways to decieve the doctors.

"One of us could impersonate him."

"Oh! We could say he fell into a vat of toxic waste that mutated his DNA so that he became a boy"

"We could cut the power to the school so that they'd do the exam in the dark and not notice."

"We could all run away to Paris and become fashionista's"

"Yeah and eat cake!" Honey added.

Mori cleared her throat "Why don't we just pay a doctor off to keep quiet?"

everyone looked up at her.

"It's not like we couldn't," she said, " Most of them work for the Ootori group...I'm sure Kyarie could pull some

strings..."

Alex, who had been listening to the unrealistic, and, in his oppion teriifying idea's these girls were comming

up with heaved a sigh of relief

"Thank. You. Mori senpai...I knew there was a reason I liked you. You're the least crazy."

Mori nodded once, giving a small smile.

Rene gasped, "Don't tell me Mori-senpais trying to steal my job as Alex's mommy!"

"Nobody wants that but YOU, boss," Hikari said

"Yeah, who wants to be his mommy anyway? I'd rather be his sister and take baths with him."

"And then we can take turns washing each other..."Hikari said as they struck their signiture cousin Yuri-love pose.

Alex stared then shook his head,snapping out of it.

"Jeez, I gotta stop hanging around with these people...they're all crazy..."


	14. School Physical!

Alex and the rest of the Hostess Club headed for the school medical wing, where dozens of groups of boys

and girls waited for their physicals. Alex gulped and leaned towards Kyarie, "So which of these doctors is the

one I'm suppose to see?"

"Dr. Mutinga," she said, "He's highly trained, and trustworthy. He's a great personal friend of our family and

was more than willing to do this as a favor to me."

"Gee, connections are nice to have, huh?" Alex asked, half-sarcastic, but grateful. Everyone was wearing

somewhat normal 'street-clothing' because of the exam. So Alex wore some jeans and a t-shirt. However the

shirt he was wearing was bright pink with Hello kitty on it. It was one of Hiina's leisure shirts. Apparently this

was suppose to maintain his girly appearance. Rene had called Hiina and arranged it.

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

* * *

_Alex pulled a pair of jeans from his dresser and slipping them on._

_"Finaly, I get to wear some clothes that arn't girly," Alex said reaching for a shirt. A knock came from his door. He_

_turned, "yes?"_

_Hiina came in, "Alex, dear, I heard about your school physical today, and I know you get to wear normal clothes_

_instead of uniforms today..."_

_"Yeah. I finaly get to wear my own clothes," Alex said._

_"Well...I was thinking... youmight like to wear *this*..." Hiina pulled a pink hello kitty shirt from behind her, holding_

_it up. Alex's jaw hit the floor_

_"Hiina, hello kitty?!" Alex protested. Hiina smiled apolegetically, " Well, one of you're little girlfreinds called and asked_

_me to make sure you wear something feminine so that you'd still looklike a girl in your normal clothes..."_

_"Was it the Hitachiin cousins?" he asked, scrunching his face up. Hiina shook her head, "No, I think it was the blonde_

_one..."_

_"Rene..." Alex said, almost growling as he took the shirt from Hiina_

_"I'm gonna get her..."_

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK!!**_

* * *

Damn it all...

Hitachiin Kaori, Hitachiin Hikari, it's time for your examinations," A nearby nurse called. We'll need to take your

chest measurements, so you'll have to remove your clothes. There's a curtain, if you want some privacy..."

"Oh there's no need..." Hikari said

"We're not shy," Kaori added as they removed their tops, which were loose-cut matching short-sleeved shirts.

one was pink, and the other black. Alex thought he was going to have a heart attack...until he realized they were

wearing tube-top like items.

"These are the new bra's our grandmother designed..." Hikari said tucking some hair behind her ear.

"What do you think Alex? Aren't they cute?"

the boys still waiting to be called on stared at them, squealing with delight.

Alex shook his head, trying not to stare at their clevage, "Uh, yeah, they're really cute..." he said averting his eyes.

Kaori sighed, "well, I guess this means we'll have to go get our exams now..."She leaned against her cousin, her

eyes soft,"I don't want them to touch you...just because they're doctors-"

"Hikari giggled, pulling her cousin close, "You hypocrite...." she said playfully, "You always touch me when we play

doctor in our room...you're always toying with me and tickling me..."

Again the roar of squealing and cheering boys. Alex shuddered, "This school is weird..."

"Excuse, me, Ms. Bently?"

Alex turned towards the voice. A man with close-shaven hair and dark-rimmed glasses smiled at him, "I'll be giving

you your examination."

Alex turned to Kyarie, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. Alex inhaled, "Okay, let's do this.." he said as he followed

the doctor.

000000ooooo000000

Rene watched Alex walk off, her expression pouty.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" she asked.

"Of course," Kyaries said, "you doubt he'd keep quiet?"

"No...I'm just pouting," Rene said, "Mommy's little boy is going to get felt up by a strange man in a white labcoat..."

" 'Felt up' ?" Kyarie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hikari and Koarie grinned, "looks like the bosses mind is focued on impure thoughts..." they said in unison, "She must

be a pervert."

Rene's face turned tomato red, "I'm not a pervert! I'm his mommy, I have to worry about my little boy! Just like I worry

about the rest of you!"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself..."

"YOU'RE the ones taking off your clothes in front of him!" Rene whispered angrily

"So? we were just following school exam protocol," Hikari said.

"besides, *mommy*, sisters shouldn't have to be concerned with stripping in front of their brothers, right? Brothers don't

count, remember?"

Rene, being faced with her own words being used against her, went into a corner, surrounded by the blue cloud of sadness,

to pout.


	15. Birthday Manipulation Invitation!

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

Alex sat at his lunch table, surrounded by the girls, who were discussing idea's for the Hostess Club.

"Maybe we should do a _Sailor Moon_ cosplay," Rene suggested.

"Nah, we did that before...we wouldn't ant to bore our customers" Kyarie said

"Okay, how about Karin?" Rene said, unruffled

"That could work," Hikari said

"Who'd be Karin?" Kaori asked

"Well, Rene has the biggest breast's which is important for the character, but Honey should play Anju, so

maybe Mori?" Kyarie said.

"I'm too tall to play Karin..." Mori said simply, sipping her tea.

"what if Hikari played Karin and Koari played the grandma? then they'll have the look-similar thing covered,"

Alex said, getting his first word in since the conversation started.

"Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?!" Rene said, "Good! I'll play the Mom, Kyarie will play the dad, Hikari and

Kaori will be Karin and Elda, Honey will be Anju, and Mori can be Ren."

"What about me?" Alex asked.

Rene chuckled ominously, "Why...you get to play Kenta Usui."

Alex facepalmed, "I should have guessed..."

"Alex-Chan!"

000000ooooo000000

Honey, who had been absent from the group, skipped over, placing herself in Alex lap enthusiasticaly.

"whoa! Oh, hey, Honey."

"Guess what?!" Honey said beaming."

"What is it?" he asked

"My 17th birthday is tomarrow!" she said holding up a wad of pink envelopes with bunny wax seals on them

"I'm inviting all of you to come to a sleep over my house! Taksuni's already invited, cuz she's my cousin, but I

wanted to give all of your personal invitations!"

Alex loked at the pink envelope she handed him as she bounced off his lap and planted herself next to Mori,

handing her freinds the cards.

"Thank you Honey-senpai," the Hitaciin cousins said in unison.

"I can't wait."

"It should be interesting."

"_A sleepover_?" he asked himself in his mind, he looked up at the girls, " Slumber parties are for girls..."

Honey turned to him, her eyes large and watery, "You mean...you don't wanna come...?" she asked, her bottom

lip trembling. Alex panicked. He couldn't stand to see honey upset.

"No! that's not what I meant at all! What I _meant_ was wouldn't you feel weird of a boy was there? I mean, in your

pajama's and everything?"

"No, not really..." they all said.

"We're use to boys seeing us in revealing clothes because of our cosplay in the Hostess club, so pajama's and

night gowns wouldn't be much different," Kyarie said.

"Besides, we've already seen you naked, so it's not like we're afrid of what we might see..... if there's an incident

in the changing rooms..." Hikari reminded him, smirking a little.

all the girls, including Rene giggled as Alex's face turned bright red.

"Well..."

"Please Alex-Chan?" Honey asked, "I'm allowed to bring over my best freinds, and it won't be the same if you

don't come..."

Alex's eye twitched, "you...think of me as one of your best freinds....?"

Honey nodded, her eyes still doe-like and watery, her Usa-chan held tight in her arms.

Alex clenched his fists and groaned

"Oh, damn it, you're so cute it should be illeagal..."he said with a pout, "Alright, you've manipulated me, I'll go..."

"YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Honey cheered, glomping him sending him to the floor. She laughed happily.

000000ooooo000000

Alex gave another groan and lay limp as Honey spun in a hapy circle around his collapsed frame.

_"A chance to see 6 cute girls in nightgowns, and I've been drug in kicking and screaming...something is seriously_

_wrong with me..."_

000000ooooo000000

Hikari and Kaori exchanged looks at each other, "Hey, since we're all going to a big group sleepover, we should

all take baths together too."

"yeah, the Honinozuka's have a huge bathing spring."

"sounds good to me"

"should be fun."

000000ooooo000000

_"....Or them...."_

Ale


	16. Happ Birthday, Honey Senpai!

**_The Next Day.....again_**

* * *

Alex sat in the back of Akio and Hiina's car as they drove him to Honey's house.

"Now did you bring everything you need?" Hiina asked.

"Clothes, toothbrush, hairbush, shoes-" Alex read off his mental list.

"What about condoms?" Akio suggested

"WHAT?!" Alex yelped

Hiina hit her husbands shoulder playfully, "Stop that! Alex isn't that kind of boy! He wouldn't take advantage of his freinds

just because it's a sleepover and they're girls..."

Alex didn't know if he felt complemented or insulted. They pulled into the driveway of Honey's home. It was a massive house

in the traditional Japanese style, Honey was waiting out front, she beamed when she saw Alex through the back seat window

"Alex-chan Alex-Chan! you made it!"

Alex climbed out of the back seat, carrying his overnight bag and a box wrapped in shiney pink paper. He wore some casual

jeans and a dark red Wold of Warcraft shirt, "Yeah, or course I did. Happy birthday, Honey."

"Ooh! you got me a present?" Honey said excitedly, her eyes wide, "What is it?"

"You'll have to open it," Alex said, smiling at her, "So, where's the rest of the insane brigade?"

"Rene-chan's and Kya-chan and kao-chan and Hika-chan are in the living room. But Taksuni hasn't gotten here yet."

Alex shrugged.

Honey turned to Alex's 'parents', who were still in the car, "Thank you for bringing Alex-chan to my party!"

"No problem," Hiina said, "you be good, okay?"

"Okay!"

Alex gave a wave as they pulled out of the property. Honey waved too, then something caught her attention. Her eyes

widened "Taksuni!" she cried happily. Alex turned in the direction she was looking at. Mori stood there, wearing a light blue

casual dress. Standing next to her was a man Alex knew could only be her father. He was huge, probably 7 feet at least.

He had short hair, and some slight stubble graceing his face. Quite majestic and intimidating.

000000ooooo000000

Mori nodded in Honey's direction at her cousins outburst. she turned to her father, taking her overnight bag, which he'd

been carrying.

"I'll go from here."

Takashi Morinozuka nodded, placing a hand on his daughters head, squeeing softly, "Have fun, Taksuni"

"I will... daddy" Mori said. Her father smiled softly and leaned down, kissing his daughters forehead. He tussled her hair

and walked away. She walked over to Honey

000000ooooo000000

"Is everyone here?" she asked, her voice flat as always. Honey smiled, perching herself on Mori's back, wrapping her arms

around her shoulders. "Now they are!" she said, "Let's go inside and have cake and open presents!" she declared giggling.

Mori nodded, "yeah."

Alex followed them inside, joining in as everyone began singing

_Happy birthday to you...  
Happy birthday to you...  
Happy birthday dear Honey...  
Happy birthday to you!_

"And many more!" Rene added as the singing ended.

* * *

After nearly three cakes, they gathered around as Honey began opening presents. She opened Rene's first. It was the entire

series collection of Godzilla movies. Well, excluding the American 1998 film.

that one didn't really count.

"Thanks, Rene-chan!" she said beaming.

" I hope you enjoy them Honey," she said, grinning. Honey opened up Kyarie's next. It was a piggy bank, shaped like a bunny.

_"Oh, the irony..."_ Alex muttered to himself as thanks were exchanged.

Honey opened Mori's present next. It was a sword. An honest to goodness samurai sword. Alex's eyes widned

"Holy crap..."

"Wow, Taksuni, this is great! Thanks!"

"Our turn!" The Hitachiins said in unison, pushing two large boxes in her direction. Honey opened up the wrapping paper. Inside

one box was a strange game system and the other was all games

"It's the new X-box 2000. Our dada's designed it. they're not even in stores yet.

"Plus we got games for it too. All the latest."

"Also not released publicaly yet."

Alex glanced over at his own present, feeling kinda stupid. He almost groaned when she finaly picked it up. she undid the

wrapping paper eagerly. She her eyes widened.

"It's the best I could do at the last minute..." Alex said, ready to defend his gift.

"It's perfect!" Honey cried reaching in the box and holding up her gift...A bright Pink portable radio with the buttons and

speakers arranged so that it was shape like a bunny's face. Honey glomped Alex, flowers floating all around her, "thanks

Alex-chan! I love it!"

"You do?"

Honey just smiled. suddenly the sound of fighting came from the next room. Everyone turned towards the noise. Honey smiled

"That must be Papa and little brother!"


	17. The Honinozuka's

Alex and the others stood as Honey rushed to the door, opening it just as a tall boy with black hair, who

looked about Alex's age, steped away from a short Blond-ish 12 year old who was dressed in a business

suit. He turned in Honey's direction. Honey took on a serious expression as they all locked eyes.

Alex nearly fell over when Honey leapt forward and began battling them both at once. a vertible whirlwind

of kicks and flips and dodges and blows.

"What the hell?! " Alex exclaimed. The others looked on calmly.

"Hmm, Honey has great form..."

"Yeah, that's the Black Viper move isn't it?"

"No, that's Raging Tiger."

Alex looked at them confused as they fought, "What's going on?" he demanded, "Why arn't you freaking out?"

"Honey senpai is perfectly safe..." Koari said.

"The Honinozuka's are masters at martial arts, it's a family policy to fight whenever members meet each other."

Alex saw a black haired woman standing by the door, watching. She was wearing a nice dress, and was beautiful,

but looked rather...bored..."

"Why isn't she fighting?"

"Oh, because she's not a blood relative. She's Honey's mother. the rule doesn't apply to people who marry

into the family."

"Oh..." Alex said as the three Honinozuka's ceased fighting. Honey tucked some hair behind her ears and resumed

her normal expression of delight. The taller boy smiled a little

"Well done, big sister, youhave bested me..."

"You're getting much better though!" Honey said encouragingly, pulling him down and patting him on the head. The

twelve year old boy steped forward and opened his arms, "Mimi! You were great! You almost had me that time!"

Honey just beamed as the two hugged each other. Both of the boyus turned and saw Alex

"Oh, hi! You must be Alex-Chan!" the Blond-ish one said, "Mimi's told us sooo much about you!"

"Um...yeah..." Alex said , "You must be Honey's brother?"

Honey giggled, "Don't be silly, Alex-chan, that's my Father!"

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie adjusted her glasses, smiling warmly as she motioned to the three people in the room.

"Allow me to introduce the Honinozuka family...Reiko Kanazuki, Mother of Honey senpai and vice president of the

Japanese Magic Association."

"How do you do?" the dark haired woman asked.

Kyarie then motioned to the Dark haired boy who had called Honey big-sister, " Shruik Honinozuka, Honey's younger

brother. he also attends our school, but he's a 1st year in the high school. He's a member of the Dark Magic Club."

Honeys brother gave a polite bow.

"And the ead of the Honinozuka family, Mitsukuni Honinozuka, father of Honey and her brother, and husband of

Reiko Kanazuki."

Honeys father laughe playfully and flashed Alex the Peace sign, winking.

"But he looks....like a twelve year old..." Alex said.

Honey nodded, "I know. Papa has Websters disease."

"That's real?"

"Well, there's another name for it, but I can't remember what it is," she said thoughtfully, "I have it too, but the

doctor says I'll age a little bit more before I stop growing."

Alex was still amazed that this boy- MAN he corrected, was Honey's father.

"Mitsukuni, let's leave Mimi to her guests..."the woman, Honey's mother, walked over to her diminuative husband.

"You and I can have some Cake in the kitchen..."

Mr. Honinozuka, or Mr. Honey, as Alex decided to call him, beamed up at his wife.

"That sounds great! You always have good ideas, that's why I love you so much!"

He pulled her down to his level and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that she returned passionatly. Alex felt

weirded out.

"Man, that's like an episode of Maury's opposite couples..."

* * *

**_hey! sorry the chapies a bit short, but im goin up to Virginia today, so this is all I could type!_**

**_next one will be longer, I promise!_**


	18. Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare!

Alex and Shruik shook hands

"Nice to meet you," Alex said. Shruik nodded, "And you. Big sister has told us about you."

"So you know about-"

"I know you're really a boy, yes," he said nodding, " Your masquerade as a girl has been quite convincing. Many

of the boys in the school have crushes on you."

Alex shrugged, "I'm not surprised. "

"Of course, I was extremely amused when you had to kiss Nekozawa senpai..."

Rene gave a shudder, "Don't remind me! to think my dear little Alex has his first kiss with NEKOZAWA!"

Honey pulled Alex down, "Rene-chan and her dad have a thing about the Nekozawa's" she whispered, "They're

scared of them."

"How come?" he asked.

"I think it's because Nekozawa-sama is kinda spooky," she said shrugging. She looked up at her little brother

"Shrui-chan would you like to play some party games with us?"

"I'd love to onee-chan" the dark haired youth said.

"I'm all for games," Alex said, " what's the first game?"

Hakari and Kaori grinned

"Spin the bottle truth or dare...and since it's Honey's birthday, she gets to go first."

Kyarie produced a bottle from who knew where, an empty wine bottle he guessed, and placed it on the middle

of the floor, everyone sat in a circle around it. Honey gave the bottle a spin. It circled around and landed on Mori.

"Ok, Taksuni, truth or dare?" Honey asked.

"Truth," she said

"Is there any boy at the club you have a crush on?"

Mori was silent for a moment, "One," she said.

"Really? Who?" Rene asked

"Yeah!"

"We wanna know!"

"I am intrigued..." Kyarie said. Mori shook her head.

Rene sighed, "very well, keep your secrets, we'll figure it out..." she said, "It's your turn to spin the bottle."

Mori gave it a twist. it spun wildly for a moment and then stopped on Hikari

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you and Kaori really do all those things you say you when your doing your cousin-love act?"

Hikari shrugged, "well, some of it is...exaggerated...but some of it is true. My Turn!"

She spun it with a flick of her wrist, the bottle spun and landed on Alex. She grinned, wiggling her shoulders,

"Truth or Dare, Alex?"

"Um...Dare."

"Alright, I dare to..." she and Koari whispered to each other conspiratorially then she turned back to him

"We dare you to dress in a nightgown and pose for the Hostess clubs webpage.

"What?!"

"You said Dare, and that's what we want."

"But I-"

"Come on, Alex-chan,I bet it'd be cute!" Honey said.

"It would draw some attention...and the money from the pictures would be taken off your debt," Kyarie said.

Alex's eyes lit up, "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

**_okay, I lied, this capie is even shorter than the last one, but the hilodays are taking up all my tme so_**

**_ PLEASE FORGIVE THE SHORTNESS!_**

**_i WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE PROPER LENGTH!_**


	19. Pajamas Of Doom, & Honey's Godzillathon

After one humiliating photo shoot and about 3 nightgowns later, Alex lay on his back on the floor, ready

to just curl up into a ball and disappear to escape his sense of bruised pride.

"The things I do pay off my debt..." he muttered.

Honey leaned over him, "Come Alex-Chan. It's time to put on our pajamas."

Alex groaned and sat up, reaching for his bag, "Okay, I'm gonna change..." he headed for the bathroom,

stripping out of his clothes, which he'd put back on the moment the Hitachiin cousins were done with his

photo shoot. He changed into a pair of bower shorts and a light blue wife-beater. He headed back into Honey's

room,"Okay, I'm in my- Gah!"

He looked around. All the girls were dressed in lingerie.

000000ooooo000000

Alex mouth gaped like a fish as he was faced with this sudden shock. The only ones who weren't dressed like

underwear models for victoria secret, was Honey and Mori. Honey wore a simple pink cotten nightgown with

bunnies all over it. While Mori wore a knee-length mint green, sleeveless nightgown.

Rene was wearing a white satin nightgown that went to her thighs with a red rose on the neck. Kyarie was

wearin a spaghetti strap light purple nightgown that was see through, luckily, an equally blue slip was under it,

blocking Alex from seeing anything scandalous. As for Hikari and Kaori, they were wearing matching silk negligees.

one was black, the other pink, both showed off ample clevage.

"Oh, hey Alex," Kaori said as she and Hikari walked over and stood on either side, their arms wrapped around his

shoulders.

"You ready?"

Alex tried very hard not to look down, "Uh...ah..ready for what?!" he asked.

"We're gonna watch Honey senpai's Godzilla movies," Kyarie said, "She loves Godzilla."

"They're so cool!" Honey said, holding up the the many DVD cases, "Godzilla is a national treasure!"

Alex nearly had a nosebleed when Hikari suddenly pressed her breasts against his chest as she hugged him

"You're going to love it Alex."

"Yeah," Kaori said, hugging him from around the back, also unintentionaly pressing her boobs against him. "It'll

be a blast."

"And if we get tired, we can all snuggle up under a blanket and cuddle and-"

Rene suddenly snatached Aex away from them, holding him protectivly," Stop trying to molest my poor baby Alex!

Don't worry," she said," Mommy will protect you from the shadey cousins."

"Uh...Mommy?" Alex asked.

"Yes?"

"I can't breath..."

Rene looked down, and, relizing that she had Alex's face pressed between her breasts, released him

"Oops. Sorry."

Alex jumped back a few feet, his face as red as a tomato

"Lets....just....turn on....the movies..." he panted.

000000ooooo000000

Honey senpai cheered as Godzilla breathed his atomic breath at ghidora, causing the dragon to screech. Alex just

watched, facinated.

"I never thought rubber suit actors and scale models could be so cool..." he muttered.

"We told you you'd love it," Hikari said.

Kyarie nodded, "Godzilla IS something that all Japanese people can connect to Alex. In fact, Godzilla is known

around the world an an international force of destruction, good, and just plain entertainment. my personal fovorite

film in the series is Son of Godzilla. I find it touching that the King of Monsters could be so caring and protective."

"My favorite is Godzilla vs Mothra. Original series," Rene said, "so dramatic..."

"Our favorite is Final wars," the Hitachiin cousins said in unison.

"Yeah, monsters beating the crap out of each other is kick-ass" Alex said as Godzilla and Ghidora slashed at each

other.

"My favorite is Godzilla vs Monster Zero," Mori said eatting a marshmellow.

"I love all of them!" Honey declared, "Long live Godzilla!"


	20. The Kenage Club!

**_A few days later...._**

* * *

Many different students Alex didn't know walked past him and the others in the hall. Some of them

wore St. Lobelia outfits. The uniforms varied. Only a few handfuls wore some sort or black uniform with

gold decorations. Alex turned to Hikari, "Is it just me, or is every other school in Japan in our school?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Forgot what?"

"The cultural exposition!" Kaori said," Every Drama and Choir club from the other elite schools are

here for the next two days to display their talents and to promote inter-school bonding."

"That means we're going to be getting a bunch or new boys to entertain in our club," Rene said.

"Yes...speaking of which, we ran out of instant coffee," Kyarie said.

All of them froze.

"No"

"In-"

"stant,"

"Cof-"

"fee?!"

The girls let out screams of dismay.

"Instant coffee is the Hostess Clubs prefered drink! Alex, hurry, go to this address and buy us

some more, otherwise we won't have anything for out customers to drink! It'll be a disaster!"

she cried out hysterically, scribbling an address on her hand.

"Why do I have to-"

"Because we said so!" all the girls said in unison. "Now go!"

* * *

Alex Trudged back to school with a large paper bag filled with 3 months worth of instant coffee.

"Those girls better take the money I spent on this outta my debt..." he muttered, not seeing the

older boy standing in front of him until he ran into him. He bounced backwards, landing on his butt.

"Oof! Ow...! That's gonna hurt tomarrow." He looked up at the boyhe'd ran into with a glare

"Hey why don't you watch where you-"

He was confronted with not one boy, but four. they were wearing the black uniform he'd seen

earlier.

"Well, well, look what we have here..." The leader, the one he'd ran into said, "A cute little boy

all dressed up like a girl..."

Alex blinked.

000000ooooo000000

Rene paced back and forth, "What's keeping him? The club opens any minute!"

"He's probably on the way here right now, no need to-"

The door creaked open, revealing four boys in black and gold uniforms. Alex was with them.

"Alex!" Rene cried, then cleared her throat, "I mean, good you're back. And you brought the coffee!

And some...guests..." she said, looking over at the boys.

She curtsied, smiling up at them with her irresistible smile.

"On behalf of the Hostess Club, I'd like to welcome you, kind Prince's...We're at your service..."

"Welcome," the other girls echoed.

the lead boy smirked, brushing his bangs from his face. His black hair shining in the sunlight. His

green eyes flashed.

"Trollop"

000000ooooo000000

Rene gaped

"W...what did you call me?"

"A trollop. A tart. A deceptive, tempting woman! You say you're at our service simply to disguise

the fact that all you do in this club is tease strong young men with false illusions of love and lust.

You're all a bunch of frauds and go-go girls."

"What?!"

"And just who are you?" Kyarie asked, "to judge us?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said, snapping his fingers. The four of them stood in a line according to

height.

_**" Zachary...!"**_

The leader stepped forward, "Kiniko Niipoton, St. Zachary 3rd year."

**_"Zachary...!"_**

The boy next to him steped forward. He had brown hair with a gold tint to it. His eyes were black

"Justin Baily, transfer from England, 2nd year."

**_"Zachary...!"_**

the third stepped up, " Jinouchi Ginkana, St. Zachary First year!"

**_"Zachary...!"_**

The last boy stepped up, "And last but not least, Beniguni Sakuke. St. Zachary first year."

Kiniko steped forward, hand on his hips, "And together the four of us form the St Zachary's school for boys

exclusive all-man macho league! Also known as..."

The four of them posed.

"_The Kenage Club!"_

00000ooooo000000

"The...Kenage club...?" Rene asked.

Kiniko brushed a hand theough his hair again, "your womanly ignorance knows no bounds. The St. Zachary's

Kenage club is a society with a long and rich history of promoting the stronger sex and it's finest qualities

determination, strength, cunning, and power."

Justin smirked, "Women are distractions that prevent a man from becomming all that he can be. So we of the

Kenage club refrain from associating with anyone other than fellow strong young males."

"And before you ask," said Jinouchi, "yes, that does include relationships as well."

"As men we encourage and strengthen each other, driving each other to do our best," Beniguni added,"Women

plot and undermine, trying to gain dominance. To put it simply, In the immortal words of the great American actor

CC Pearce: "Bro's before Ho's!"

"We're here to talk about HIM!" they said, pointing at Alex


	21. Kenage Club Plot!

Alex blinked

"Me?"

Justin turned and playfully patted his shoulder, "Of course you, silly, we're going to rescue you

from this Hostess Club and this school..."

"Rescue me?"

"We knew you were a boy the monet we saw you," Beniguni said, "We simply cannot allow

this demeaning act to continue!"

"It's a shame to see a boy reduced to such a state as cross-dressing to go to school!"

"Come with us to St Zachary's Academy for Boys. We in the Kenage Club will welcome you

with open arms."

"In our school you can flourish as boys are meant to do. Treated as a proper young man and

wearing a boys uniform. We'd be your brothers in arms, and love should you weaken for the

lesser sex..."

000000ooooo000000

Alex made a face as he took a step back from the boys

"whoa, hold up. First of all, Since when do you have the right to insult these girls like that? These

girls may be...different... but they're my freinds. They're ladies that will be treated with respect at

all times. Second of all, as tempting as the offer to attend a boys school is, what with your...

manliness and all that, I'm sory but I think I'll stay right here."

"And have to be enslaved by these women? I cannot allow it! Kiniko said.

"It's shameful for you to live like this! Jinouchi said.

000000ooooo000000

"Enslaved by women...?" the Hitachiin girls muttered. Theireyes sparkled. they turned to the other

girls, "Follow our lead!"

Hikari wrapped her arms around Alex

"Oh please, Alex...don't leave us..." she said in the breathy voice she usualy reserved for the cousin

yuri love act.

"After all the good times we've shared together?" Koari added, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

Rene and and the others grasped what they were doing and followed their example.

"Yes, Alex-chan, remember our sleepover?" Honey said, looking obceanly innocent as she clutched

usa-chan to her chest.

"When we all snuggled together under the blanket in our little pajama's, and fell asleep in each others

arms?"

"And the next morning we all bathed in the hot spring and you got a nose bleed?"

Alex's face turned bright red. What were they doing? It's like they were trying to imply that-

Alex suddenly relized what they were plotting. He smiled.

"Oh, yes! Those were good times!" he said, though it sounded a bit forced.

"Hmph," Kiniko said smirking, "You think we'd fall for that? We've seen better performances at a

commoner acting house."

"We can see right through the little act."

"You're faking it."

Hikari loked up at them darkly. Honey stepped forward.

" We care about Alex-chan and you're not getting him!"

"Wanna bet, bitch, tiny?" Justin asked, pushing Honey backwards.

Mori's eyes glinted. She lept forward and kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying

into a nearby wall.

"Justin! brothers, attack!" Kiniko cried, running to the aid of his british other two

ran at Mori. Mori was a blur of motion as she faught them off.

"When did Mori learn to-" Alex started

"She's the international Kendo champion," Kyarie said.

"International? You mean like...worldwide?"

"Uh-huh," Honey said, beaming.

Alex's eyes widened,"Damn..."

Mori, finished with the others, who lay dazed and bruised on the floor,turned to Kiniko. She

strode over to him, her eyes narrowed. She stoped and grabbed his shirtfront, lifting him in

the airover her head one handed.

"Get. Out."

She dropped him, letting him hit the floor. He and the others scrambled to their feet, backing up

"Very well, we're going, but you havn't seen the last of us!" He yelled as they dashed out

the door, shutting it with a slam.


	22. OperationMori and Alex's Date!

Alex was glad when the cultural festival was over. It meant that those Kenage club members

would be back where they belonged. Far away from Ouran.

He sat with the last of the day's customers . That goo-goo face boys usually made around him

plastered as he poured tea for his customer.

"Here. Rene said this tea comes from france, so it should taste pretty good."

They bo in front of him sipped it, "Mmm...! Man, that hit's the spot..." he muttered, not noticing

Mori standing behind him until he happened to glance up.

"Mori senpai!" the boy sputtered, surprised. Alex glanced over at her.

"Oh, hey Mori. How were your classes today?"

"Good," she said, taking a seat next to the boy, "How were yours?"

000000ooooo000000

Rene sighed as she watched Alex and Mori talk, "he's a natural Hostess, Kyarie, I'm serious.

My Alex is an angel sent from heaven."

"I don't know about heaven, but since he joined, our business has increased by 23 percent. The

boys really seem to like him."

"Who wouldn't?" the Hitachiin's said in unison, "He's so cute. Anyone could snatch him up at any

moment."

"I'm suprised no ones asked him out yet."

"Don't be silly, Hikari!" Rene said, almost panicky, " Who would ask Alex out on a date? And even

if they did, he'd say no!"

"You sure about that, Rene senpai?" they asked, smirking, pointing in Alex's direction.

000000ooooo000000

"Alex?" Mori asked

"What is it?"

"Would you like to come over to my house for tea?"

"Sure."

000000ooooo000000

Rene turned white as a sheet.

"Hey look, the boss turned Albino," Koari muttered, ammused.

Ren turned to them, face blank.

"Mori senpai...did she just..."

"Ask Alex on a date?"

"DUH."

Rene snapped out of it, shaking her head.

"No! not a DATE. Mori senpai never goes on dates, she doesn't even showintrerst in the

boys at this school!"

"Then Why does she alwas watch Alex?"

"Mori senpai's a very pensive person, she's probably just tring to figure him out."

"uh-huh...." the cousins said, unconvinced, "And why did Alex agree to go?"

"Um...um...to be curteous of course, After all a proper Hostess never refuses a reasonable

request!"

"After school hours?"

"She's his friend!" Rene said frantically, truing to convince herself as well as them that Mori

and Alex's relationship was purly plutonic and that her invitation had been innocent in

intent.

"Rene, you might want to consider breathing. You're face is turning purple,"Kyarie advised.

Rene sucked in a lungful of air noisily.

"I'm telling you, it's not a date!" Rene shrieked to herself.

000000ooooo000000

Mori and Alex's converstion continued, unaware of the spies that were watching them from

across the room.

"So when do you want me to come over?"

"This Saturday. "

"Sure, It's a date."

000000ooooo000000

"........" What Rene's only response.

000000ooooo000000

Mori smiled, " I look forward to it."

She rose and whent back to her table, Honey bouncing into her lap the moment she sat down.

He hummed to himself

"Tea and lunch at Mori's house this weekend...That could be fun."


	23. Arrival at Mori's

Alex dressed in his second best shirt, It was dark blue with black pinstripes for his lunch with Mori.

It wasn't a date, not really, they were just freinds. But he wanted to look nice at

his reflection, he remembered he'd gotten this shirt for his birthday from his freinds last year.

It was hard to believe he'd already been in Japan for 4 months. He shrugged. He had webchats

with his freinds when he had time, and sent them video postcards. He missed them, but he was

glad they were back in America

They'd never let him live it down if they found out he was pretending to be a girl.

Hiina stood in the doorway as he tucked his shirt into his pants. She smiled, "You look like a

little gentleman, Alex," she said, "I hope you have fun at your friends house."

He pulled his hair back and braided it. It really was much cooler and managable this way.

"Thank's Hiina. Hey, where's Akio?"

"Oh, he's at work."

"I thought today was his day off."

"He's getting in some extra hours," Hiina said as she fussed over his shirt collar and tucked

some loose bangs behind his ear, "He's saving up money for our vacation this year."

Hiina and Akio always took a week long vacation every summer. And they usualy had their

budget worked out. Alex knew this so he was curious why Akio was taking extra hours.

"Why? Did you change locations?"

"No. We're going with another person."

"Who?" Alex asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Hiina giggled, "**You** silly... We can't have a family vacation without you. Oh, hold on you

have something on your cheek..." she licked the pad of her thumb and brushed his cheek,

"there, must've been dirt...You should wash your face more attentively..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll work on that, Mom."

Hiina's eyes widened.

"Mom?" she repeated.

Alex relized what he said and blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry, I meant-"

Hiina laughed a little, "It's alright Alex...I don't mind..."

He watched as Hiina exited the room. She cast him a strange look before she exited. Still red-

faced, he left his bedroom, heading for the front door. The sooner He got to Mori's place, the

better...

* * *

Alex looked around at the addresses as he walked down the street.

"123....124....125....and 126."

He looked up. Mori's house, like Honey's, was a very traditional old-style Japanese house.

It was smaller than Honey's though, but still a decent size.

"Wow. Nice..."

He walked inside the gate, and up the path.

"Hello? Mori?" he called.

Six large creatures with Raccon like markings rounded the corner, growling and making barking

sounds.

Alex backed up, about to yell for help when a high pitched whistle came from around the corner.

Mori, dressed in a mint green mini-dress with baggy-legged jeans came around the same corner

as the animals. She looked over at Alex as the animals waddled over to her, sitting down loyaly

and making the barking sounds.

"Don't be afraid. They're harmless," Mori said, patting them on the head.

Alex's eyes widened, "What are those things?!"

"Tanuki. They're my pet's."

"Tanuki?! Racoon-dog's? I thought they were extinct."

"Acctualy they're just hard to find. these are the pup's my father's old Tanuki had before she died."

"Oh..."

They stood in silence for a moment before Mori gave a small smile, "Let's go inside. The tea should

be ready by now... "

"Okay," Alex said with a cautious glance at the Tanuki as they headed inside."


	24. Date or Disaster!

Alex followed Mori down the halls as they entered the house. Mori's father was waiting in the hall.

He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, sort of looking at the ceiling, until he saw Mori. His

eyes glanced over at Alex. He straitened himself.

"This Alex?" He asked, in a quiet, mostly empty voice so much like Mori's.

"Yes," she turned to Alex, "This is my father. Takashi Morinozuka."

Alex had to literally look up at him. He cleared his throat and bowed at the waist, "Nice to meet

you, sir..." He held out his hand.

Mr. Mori, as Alex had decided to call him in his mind, reached out to shake. Alex was momentarily

afraid he might crush his hand, but was suprised by his firm, yet gentle grip.

" Suni's told me all about you," he said.

"Is the tea ready?" Mori asked. Mr. Mori nodded, "Yeah."

Without a word he turned and led them down the hall, to a cozy, yet spacious dining room. There

was a modest, but obviously expensive dining table, which was obviously only made for a small

amount of people. Six at most. Not at all like the massive banquet table at school or even at

Honey's house.

Mr. Mori turned and glanced at them, "I'll get the tea."

000000ooooo000000

Mori and Alex, now alone, took their seats at the table. Alex looked around, spotting a few scattered

pictures and decorations on the walls.

"So, is your mom joining us too?"

Mori glanced up at him, "My mother is gone."

"Oh...did she die?"

Mori nodded, " A few days after I was born she contracted the Avian Flu. The doctors wern't sure how,

but it spread quickly. Papa was devastated."

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Alex started. Mori shook her head, "It's fine. I have Papa. He's always taken care

of me. He stayed by my bedside when I was sick. He taught me everything I know about Kendo. He

even took me to the store and helped me when I got my first p-"

"Uh, I think I got it," Alex said quickly. Mori nodded.

"Well, The point is, It doesn't bother me that I don't have a mother. Papa does just fine by himself.

"Does he ever date?"

"He said he'd never be able to love a woman the same way he loved my mother. So as far as I know,

no."

Their conversation was cut off as Mori returned with a cart, on the top was tea, on the bottom, a

few sweets.

* * *

Rene, Hikari, Kaori, Honey, and Kyarie stood sat, crouched beneath the window. Rene peaked in

periodicaly.

"Target accepting yellow cake with mint frosting and strawberries..." Rene reported.

"What kind of tea are the drinking?" The Hitachiins asked simutaneously.

Rene squinted, "Knowing Mori-senpai probably italian roast with cinnamon."

"Are they doing anthing?"

"No, Mr. Morinozuka's with them."

"Ma I point out that technically this is trespassing?" Kyarie asked, though it was more like a statment,

"Not to mention if we were to get caught, I'm sure niether Alex nor Mori-senpai would be pleased

with us."

"Shhh!" all of them said in unison to the bespecked girl.

Kyarie scribbled something in her notebook, "Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm a mere bystander to

these events. I'm not going to have anything to do with this."

She moved a few feet away and leaned against the wall, writing some more in her notebook.

Rene rolled her eyes, "Hikari, you and Kaori take turns looking through the window while I try to

find a place where I can hear them."

"Gotcha boss," they said giving a thumbs up as Rene crawled off on her mission.


	25. It's Not What It Looks Like!

"So, um...Mr. Morinozuka, how are you doing today?" Alex asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Good."

"That's...good..."he said sipping some more of his tea, feeling a bit awkward.

"Relax," Mori said,sipping her tea calmly, "He's not going to bite you."

Alex blushed. Mr. Mori mouth twitched up in one corner as he swallowed his tea

"Suni"

"Yes, papa?" Mori asked, turning to look at her father.

"I have a meeting I have to go to. "

Mori nodded, as if a secret message were behind those words that only Mori and her father understood.

"When will you be back?"

"Tonight."

Once again Mori nodded. Mr. Mori rose, heading for the door. He glanced at Alex, nodding once, before

exiting the room.

000000ooooo000000

Mori ate a piece of her cake and looked over at Alex, "Do you like Manga?"

Alex nodded, "Which one?"

"Inuyasha, One-piece, Chibi Vampire, Loveless..."

"Oh! Yeah. Do you read Death Note?"

"Of course. L is my favorite character," Mori said, "He's intelligent, brave, and willing to break all

boundaries to seek justice."

Alex nodded,"Personally, I like Ryuk. He's funny."

Mori shrugged and reached for another slice of cake.

* * *

Rene sat under another window, closer to where Mori and Alex sat at the table. She painstakingly

nudged the window just slightly so she could hear what they said.

" Now I'll know what you're up to..." she muttered to herself.

000000ooooo000000

Honey sat next to Hikari and Kaori, "What happening now?"

"Well, They're talking. I don't think I've ever seen Mori senpai talk so much before..." Hikari said.

"Yeah...it's kinda creepy..." Koari added.

* * *

" Which episode of the Death Note Anime did you like the best?" Alex asked.

"When Light and L fought in Misa's room."

"Oh yeah, that was pretty cool."

"L's fighting style is quite unique. I loved how he mostly used his feet."

"Well, you're a pretty good fighter your own self Mori Senpai. I'd like to see you train a little,

I've never watch a world famous fighter before. Well, unless you count Hulk Hogen."

Mori rolled her eyes, "American wrestling is fake. Kendo is a true sport."

"Heh, think I could fight?"

"I dunno..." she said. She got a serious, pensive look on her face. sh stood, putting down

her tea she pulled Alex to his feet effortlessly and took a step back

"Let's spar."

"What?"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rene shrieked to herself

000000ooooo000000

"What?!" the twins echoed

* * *

Mori looked down at him, Come to the training room, I'll let you try a few moves and see how

well you do."

Alex shrugged, "Okay."

Mori nodded and led him out of the room.

* * *

Rene quickly rejoined the others, tugging at her hair "Alex can't fight Mori Senpai! She'll kill him!"

"Taksuni is pretty strong.." Honey agreed.

Hikari and Kaori exchanged looks, "Hurry, let's-"

"What are you doing here?"

000000ooooo000000

They all turned around, seeing one of the Morinozuka servants standing there with

his hands on his hips.

"Well?"

"Well, um...You see...er...let me explain..."Rene started.

* * *

Mori stood. She displayed one of the simpler moves in kendo.

"Now you try."

Alex tried to copy Mori's moves, failing miserably. Mori stood behind him, "Spread your legs

more," she said, nudging them apart with her knee, "And clench your fist's like this."

She guided his hand into the correct position.

"Now try."

"Gotcha..." Alex kicked his leg up and threw his punch hard. Too hard, he spun,losing his

balance. Mori grabbed onto him by his wristsm but ended up getting dragged down with

him. They tumbled backwards onto the floor, with Alex stradlinging Mori's hips,his hands

gripping her wrists.

Alex sat up, looking down at Mori

"Mori! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine..." she said calmly Alex sighed relieved.

"_**ALEX?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

Alex's gaze shot up into the eyes of Rene Souh and the others, who stood in the doorway

wide eyed. He relized what position he and Mori were in and his face turned red.

"Um...this isn't what it looks like..."


	26. Apology!

Alex looked out of the corner of his eyes at Rene. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident of

Mori's house. Nor would she even look at him. And considering she normaly glomped him and

treated him like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, quite frankly he was worried. He

and Mori had explained what had happened, so there were no misconceptions on the fact that

he had been laying on top of Mori, with her wrists in his hands, stradling her hips...

It was a complete and total accident and Alex had been mortified.

The fact that Rene was still upset was confusing and unsettling. She didn't even denouce the

Hitachiin cousins when they flirted with him playfully like they normaly did.

As soon as the clock struck the time when Host Club hours were over, Rene changed her clothes,

grabbed her bag, and swept out of the room, grunting a goodbye to Kyarie as she all but

slammed the door.

000000ooooo000000

Hakari and Kaori turned and looked at each other,

" It's official."

" She's in a bad mood."

"Maybe Rene-chan should take a nap..." Honey suggested.

"I'm afraid it will take more than a nap to make Rene feel better, Honey-Senpai, Kyarie said.

"I don't get why she's so mad at me, it's not like I did anything wrong," Alex said.

"Oh, but you did," Hikari said.

"You agreed to spar with Mori-senpai. That's just suicidal." Kaori agreed

"It's not like Mori would've hurt me..."

"Sometimes she does have hav trouble controlling her own strength," Kyaie said, And besides

that...you were laying on top of her in a rather...intimate position..."

Alex growled, "It wasn't like that though!"

"That's irrelevant. Rene's feeling are hurt. It's only proper that you apologize for worrying

and upsetting her."

"Why should she be upset, it's not like she likes me or anything..."

Kyarie smirked to herself and turned away, "In any event, you should apologize..."

Alex took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

Alex looked up at the oak doorway and knocked. He'd had Kyarie drop him off in front of

Rene's mansion. He was going to apologize. He knocked again, loudly.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a boy slightly taller then him. He had short brown

hair and Blue eyes. He was handsome, to say the least, but his expression was blank

"Can I help you?"

"Um...I'm here to see Rene?"

The boy straitened a bit, Oh, I get it, you're Alex. Rene's really pissed at you."

"Uh..."

"I'm Rene's brother, Haruh Souh."

Alex's eyes widened, "Brother? I didn't know Rene had a brother, I've never seen you in

school"

Haruh rolled his eyes, "Of course, I go to a different school."

"Oh. Well, can I talk to Rene?"

"I can let you in but you might have trouble actually talking to her She's in her room. Drinking

Instant coffee, eatting Ramen, sitting in her blue cloud of sadness," Haruh said, leading him

inside.

"Yikes..." Alex said, I didn't know she was THAT upset..."

"Just be thankful she's not growing mushrooms..." he said heading for the staircase.

"Haruh, who's our guest?"

* * *

Alex turned around, looking at an older man who, apart from looking slightly older than Haruh,

was his blond carbon copy.

Alex recognized him from a painting in the school lobby. He was the Principle and super-intendant

of Ouran Academy, and founder of the Ouran High School Host Club.

Tamaki Souh.

Rene's father.


	27. The Souhs!

Alex just stared at Tamaki, even though he smiling in a freindly manner.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Tamaki asked, patting his shoulder, laughing

a bit.

Haruh rolled his eyes," Dad, this is that Kid from America, Rene always talking about...

Alex something-or-other..."

Tamaki suddenly froze, his smile cracking

"Alex...Bently...?"

"Umm...yes?" Alex said. Tamaki's fingers twitched on his shoulder.

"The same Alex Bently who upset her so bad she's in her room eating Ramen, drinking

Instant Coffee, sitting in the blue cloud of sadness?" he asked, tightening his grip painfully

"Uh..."

Tamaki flung Alex to the floor and pressed his foot against his face, smooshing him to the

floor. He then picked him up by the front of his shirt, fire in his eyes, shaking him violently.

"You're the little screwball that's made my princess so upset that she won't even come

out of her room! I ought to expell you or-"

"Tamaki."

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki turned around, a woman with short, shoulder length brown hair with the same

eyes as Rene stood there wearing a yellow hoodie shirt and dark blue shorts stood there.

"H-Haruhi, this is-"

"I know who he is, Tamaki, put him down," she said exsperatedly, reaching up and twisting

his ear.

Tamaki whimpered, dropping Alex.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow-ow! My ear!"

Alex scrambled a few feet away to Haruh, terrified, "Who the hell is that?!"

"My mother," Haruh said pulling him to his feet and brushing him off. "She's the only one

who can keep dad in line."

Tamaki continued to protest as his wife squeezed his ear

"Let go, please! You're hurting me!"

Haruhi ignored his plea's "Tamaki, you're not expelling him. Rene can handle her own

problems, she's just pouting."

"But-"

"No"

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO, damnit!" Haruhi said, giving his ear an extra twist. She turned to Alex, "Sorry about

that. My husbands an idiot. Rene's upstairs, Haruh can show you to her room. I'll handle

My husband."

She turned back to Tamaki, "Let's go, Senpai."

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki immeadiatly froze from his struggles to escape her grip of death on her ear.

"Senpai?"

Haruhi nodded, "Mmhmm"

Tamaki got a dreamy look on his face, " She called me Senpai..." he said to himself, hearts

floating around his head.

"Come on, Tamaki..." Haruhi said releasing his ear and taking his hand, pulling him out of

the room with little resistance.

Alex stared, "what was that about?"

Haruh made a face, "Mom calls Dad senpai when she's going to..." he trailed off, "You know..."

"Oh." ALex said, "Gross..."

"I know. Come on, I'll take you to Rene,"Haruh said, leading him upstairs.

"Note to self...stay on good terms with Mrs. Souh..."

* * *

Rene sat in her room, muttering to herself

"Stupid Alex...never listens to me... she swallowed a mouthful of Ramen. "Stupid Alex..."

A knock came from the door

"Who is it?"

"Haruh."

"Come in..."

000000ooooo000000

Haruh turned to Alex, "Okay, I know how She is, you might wanna wait outside for a bit.

I'll be the mediator."

He went into the room, shutting the door.

Alex faced the door, clearing his throat.

"Um...Rene, can I talk with you?"

Alex heard loud, muffled, violent-sounding screaming. Haruh opened the door, his hair

windblown

"She says no."


	28. Forgiven!

Alex sighed and slipped past Haruh, entering Rene's room.

"Come on, Rene, stop being so stubborn, he said, spotting her on her bed. Rene glared

at him.

"A gentleman should never enter a ladies room uninvited," Rene said, keeping her back

to him.

"Yes, but I'm not a ggentleman," ALex said, "According to the school, **I'm** a lady. So that

makes it okay."

Rene said nothing. Alex sighed.

"Look... I know you're mad at me. I think you're being unreasonable and pouty and

spoiled!"

Rene HMPHED! loudly. Alex continued.

"BUT...I know you're mad because you were worried about me and I did something you

think is stupid. And..well..."

Rene glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"I guess...What I'm trying to say is...You're right, I shouldn't have worried you...I'm....

I'm sorry, Rene."

"You mean it?" Came her soft voice, though when Alex looked, she wasn't looking at

him.

"Yeah...I mean it."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"OKAY!" Rene said, leaping from the bed and glomping him, wrapping her legs around

his waist.

"I knew you'd come to your senses and see that you were wrong! Oh My precious

Alex! You made mommy so upset, but I just can;t sty mad at you, you're too cute!"

She pulled away and crushed Alex to her chest, smothering him, unknowingly, in her

breasts

"Never do that again! Promise me!"

"I...promise..."he said, his voice muffled.

"Good! You've made mommy so happy!" she said nuzzling the top of his head.

"Um...Rene...?"

"Yes?"

"I can't breath..."

Rene dropped him, sending him crashing to the floor on his back.

"Oops. Sorry..." she said with an apolegetic smile.

Alez lay on his back, his eyes swirly marks and some blood seeping from his nose,

the heat of Rene's ample bosom still warm onhhis cheeks

"No...problem...Do you have any tissues....?"

* * *

**_Oh my gosh the chapter is SOOOOOOOshort!_**

**_I'm srry, I just didn't ave any ideas for this chappie!_**

**_I promse the next one will be longer!_**

**_::hides behind rock::_**


	29. Alex's Birthday Suprise!

Alex sat up in bed as his alarm clock went off. He groggily groped at the clock,

finding it after a second of blind grasping and turned it off. He groaned.

His long hair was bedraggled, falling in tangles over his bare shoulders, since

he tended to sleep in his boxxers.

"Ugh...I wonder what torture the girls will put me through today..." he muttered

to himself. Then he realized.

Today was Saturday.

He didn't have school today.

Alex felt a gin creep onto his face andlaid back doen on his matress

"I love weekends... No School, no Homework and no-"

" Alex..."

Alex's eyes snapped open and found himself staring into the faces of of his fellow

Hostess club members

"GAHHHHH!" Alex yelled, falling off the bed in a tangle of sheets and pillows. The

girls just looked down at him, smiling.

"Suprise! called Hikari, Kaori, Honey, and of course Rene in unison.

Alex jumped to his feet, fire in his eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing here in my bedroom at 6:30 in the morning?!"

he growled, his teeth morphing into fangs. The girls looked quite unrepentant.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday with you!"

Alex blinked, frowning how did you find out what my-"

"I skimmed through your profile," Kyarie said, adjusting her glasses. Alex glared.

"Of course you did..." he muttered bitterly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We brought Alex-Chan presents!" Honey said bouncing excitedly. Hikari and

Kaori grinned, each perching on one of his legs

"That's right, we got you some gifts."

"You wouldn't wanna hurt our feelings, would you?"

Alex, who was still wearing nothing but his baby blue boxers, felt his face

get hot as the cousins leaned against his bare chest in ther tank tops, his

nose threatening to bleed.

And something else threatening to do something worse. He quickly pushed

them off. He couldn't let his hormones get the better of him.

"That's still no reason to come into my room...! I mean what if I barged into

your room with you only in your pajama's?"

"You've already seen us in our pajama's. Besides, we brought more than just

presents." Rene said with a glint in her eyes.

Alex blanched, "Why do I have the feeling I'm about to get horribly

embarrassed?"

Suddenly the door to his room burst open.

"Alex!"

"Yo!"

"What's up, hombre?"

Alex's head whipped to the door. Lorenzo, George, and Jabar stood in the

doorway, grinning.

000000ooooo000000

Alex nearly had a heart failure.

"Guys?! What the-?! How did you-?!"

"We got a call from your girls saying they wanted to suprise you for your

birthday."

"So, we got permission to come visit."

"Feliz cumpleaños mi hombre! " Lorenzo said, "You didn't think we were

gonna let you hog all these_ fine_ Chica's to yourself, did you Alex?"

Alex was full of mixed emotions. On the one hand, it was nice, no, GREAT to

see his freinds again. He'd really missed them.

On the other hand. He was pissed the girls had gone behind his back

and done this to him.

Jabar tucked a loose dredlock behind his ear, his dark chocolate eyes that

matched his skin perfectly shineing.

"You know we'd never miss your birthday, man. We're brothers, remember?"

"Brothers? I thought they were just Alex-Chans freinds," Honey said, looking

cutely confused.

Goeroge looked down at her, "Figure of speech, babe. Just cuz we ain't blood

don't mean we ain't bro's. We've known each other since forever."

" Yeah! We are tighter than de cera sobre una tabla de surf!"

Jabar rolled his eyes, " 'Wax on a surf board? ' You SOOO stole that from

_**Jackie Chan Adventures**_, 'Renzo"

"Whatever, gringo," the latino boy said with a freindly smirk, "You know it's

true."

Alex rolled his eyes, reaching for his clothes, his BOY clothes and quickly

pulled on some pants.

Lorenzo and the othes turned to the girls

"Thanks for the invite," Jabar said extending his hand.

"No problem," Rene said cheerily, shaking his hand.

Lorenzo looked up at Mori, who seemed to toer over his small frame

"Ai, mami..."

"Hello," she said.

"Oh, I like 'em tall..." Lorenzo said, grinning, " que desea ir a una cita

conmigo?"

Mori tilted her head at him. Alex rolled her eyes, "Lorenzo, she doesn't

speak-"

"Yo considero, hombrecito," she said, the words rolling off her tongue

like water.

Alex closed his mouth

"_Or maybe she does..."_


	30. Mini Chapter: Birthday Crazines

Alex shook his head to clear it. He grabbed Rene and others and shoeved them to the other side of

the room.

"I need to have a word with the girls if you guys don't mind," he said, trying to play it cool.

Lorenzo, George, and Jabar grinned "Sure whatever you want, Alex."

"kay thanks," he said hurrying over to Rene and the others, fire in his eyes, "What the hell are you

trying to do?! I can't let those guys find out I have to go around masquarading as a girl and flirting

with other boys! They'll never let me live it down!"

Kyarie nodded, "We know. We took the liberty of hiding your female clothes until after they leave."

Lorenzo hooted, reaching to Alex's dresser and pulling out a bra that had been tucked into the corner

"Yo, Hombre, this yours or somethin'?"

Alex felt like he was gonna die, but thenHkari stepped forward

"Oh dear! I was wondering where that got to!" she said taking it from him, "I must left it over here

the other day."

Koari grinned and scurried forward, "What are you talking about, that's MY bra! I'm probably the

one who left it here!"

George , Lorenzo, and Jabar gaped at this with nothing less that shock, goofy grins on their faces.

"No it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"_Oh, good grief..."_ Alex thought facepalming and shaking his head.

"Oh, Hikari, you meanie!" Koari said, turning away, tears glinting in her eye, "why must you always

take what's not yours?!"

Hikari's eyes widened as if with realization. She walked over to her cousin, taking her face between

her palms, gazing into her eyes gently.

"Cousin...don't cry...I can't stand to see tears runing down that pretty face of yours..."

"Hikari...."

"Koari..."

George, Jabar and Lorenzo let out what could be described as squeels.

"Oh my god!"

"It's too much!"

"no mas, no mas!" Lorenzo cried, "It's too beautiful!"

Alex rolled his eyes. Even his NORMAL freinds were crazy!

* * *

**_Sorry! so short!_**

**_::kills self::_**

**_I promise next chapie will be longer_**


	31. Alex's Secret Exposed To The Girls!

Alex somehow managed to survive the morning, trying his hardest to prevent his friends from

finding out about his little secret. His 'parents', thankfully, kept silent on the matter, though

they seemed ammused all through breakfast. They kept asking questions about his childhood,

and, of course, the guys spilled every little dirty secret he had.

"Oh, man, when we were 5, Alex use to wet the bed," Jabar said, "Mrs. Rockerfeller would get

SOOO frustrated!"

"Yeah, but then we found out he had a bladder infection. he took some pills and after a week

it stopped." George added, "Which was a relief to Mrs. Rockerfeller."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I LOVE it when you tell _that_ story..." he said sarcastically.

"Who's Mrs. Rockerfeller?" Koari asked.

"Oh, she was the laundry woman at the boys orphange we live in. Until last year anyway. She

retired," Lorenzo said sipping some tea, loudly, "This is good tea..."

000000ooooo000000

Rene, along with the other girls's eyes widened.

"You're an orphan?!" Rene exclaimed loudly, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Um...yeah..." Alex said raising an eyebrow, "You didn't know that?"

Rene, Hikari and Koari rounded on Kyarie who looked just as suprised as they did, in a more

subtle manner, of course.

"Kyarie!"

"Did you know this?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

Kyarie set down her cup, "THIS little piece of information didn't come up in his files. I'm just

as suprised as you."

"Alex-chan is an orphan? that's so sad..." Honey said, her eyes watery as she sniffled cutely.

Mori looked stiff, her eyes wider than normal, "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked him,

somewhat accusingly. Alex shrugged, "I didn't think it was important."

000000ooooo000000

Hikari and Kaori gave him a 'you-are-so-dumb' look.

"Of course it's important! All this time we were wondering what your parents were like back

in America, and you don't even HAVE parents! This is horrible!"

They all sobbed hysterically, their tears flooding the Kitchen.

George opened the door, letting the water run out, and glanced at Alex

"Yo, Are they okay?"

"Sometimes...I wonder...."Alex said turning to the girls, "Look, guys, it's really not an issue.

My mother left me on the doorstep of the orphanage when I was a baby. I'm use to it.

Besides, it's not like I was lonely. I had the guys."

Rene's eyes bugged out, "You were abandoned?! THAT MAKES IT WORSE!!!" she moaned

as she and the others let out a fresh round of tears.

Alex facepalmed.

"Look, I have parents *now*, sort of," Alex said glancing at his foster family for some back

up, "So there's nothing to cry about...Besides, I've got Jabar, and George, and Lorenzo,

and You guys and-"

Suddenly all the girls looked at him intently.

"You think of us as family?" Rene asked in a tiny voice

"Well, yeah, I guess, I mean, you're always calling yourself my mommy anyw-"

He was unprepared when all the girls tackled him, Rene smothing him in her clevage, while

the Hitachiin's nuzzled his face, and Honey had her arms thrown around his face as they

cuddled him.

"Oh, Alex!"

"You're so sweet!"

"An absolute angel!"

"You're always so nice, Alex-Chan!"

"Mommy loves you SOOOOO much!" Rne said, tightening her grip around his shoulders.

Alex would've loved the attention... If he could breath.

No matter how many times it happened, he didn't think he'd ever get use to getting his face

shoved into Rene's boobs when she glomped him.

"Rene...I can't breath...."

000000ooooo000000

Lorenzo and Jabar exchanged envious looks as Alex struggled to free himself from the army

of girls as they practically molested him.

"You're sweet!"

"Hey, let go!"

"Best boy ever!"

"Don't touch me there!"

"And so cute!"

"Gah! Hey! That was my butt, you pinched!"

"You're the best!"

000000ooooo000000

"Lucky dog..." George said, pouting

The others nodded.

000000ooooo000000

Hiina exchanged looks with her chuckling husband and giggled along with him

"Teenagers..." they sighed in unison, smiling.


	32. Aye Aye Matey!

Alex was sad to see his friends prepared to board the plane. It had been two days since

they'd arrived, and Alex would miss them a lot. But he was also deeply relieved. Rene,

Kyarie and the other girls had suspended Hostess Club affirs until it was "safe" for

Alex. His friends were nice, but nosy. Mori seemed to take a liking to Lorenzo, though

they never did get to have their date.

At least, not this time.

He stood at the entrance "Well guys, it was great having you here," Alex said, "Hiina

loved having you guys over."

"Thank's Alex."

"It was nice meeting your little harem," George joked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever..."

Lorenzo embraced him, patting him on the back, hard, looking up at him, "I'm gonna miss

you, mi hermanito," he said. He turned to look up at Mori.

"En tanto, mi amor, hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo..." he said taking her hand and

kissing it lightly. Mori leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Until we meet again, cariño " she said.

Lorenzo turned bright red, letting out a stream of Spanish love-phrases as the other two

dragged him into the plane. Alex shook his head, waving goodbye.

"Later, guys!"

They waved, boarding the plane.

Alex watched from the window as the plane took off.

"Bye..."

000000ooooo000000

He felt Rene pat his back, "Don't feel bad, Alex. I know you'll miss your friends, but look

on the bright side, now you can go back to being a hostess without any risk of being

embarrassed by your guy friends."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Alex said.

"Besides, the annual school field trip is comming up. Every year the school randomly picks

a club to choose the location, and this year it's us."

Alex looked over at Kyarie, "And where are we goin this year?"

Kyarie scribbled in her notebook, "We're going to discuss possible ideas at out next

meeting. But as the field trip is in two weeks, we need to decide soon."

Alex nodded, "Well, that'll be interesting. So, what's our cosplay theme for tomarrow?"

Rene's eye brightened up, "One of my favorites ever! We're going to be-"

* * *

"PIRATES!" the boys cried in delight as the hostess doors opened to reveal the girls, and

Alex, dressed up in pirates attire.

"Ahoy, there my princes," Rene said, sweeping off her captains hat and bowing before them

"How'd youlike to sail the high sea's with me and my crew?"

Rene was dressed in skin tight pants with a ruffly white shirt with her long blonde hair

tied back with a black ribbon. Kyarie was dressed in dark vlue "tattered" cloth shorts that

extended just above her knees, wearing a lavender vest that gave the boys a wonderful

view of her midsection. She wore an eye patch over one eyes, her glasses on front of it.

The Hitachiin cousins wore thick baggy skirts, one black and one pink, with matching white

tunics with red vests. Each wore a bandana around their heads. they were, as usual,

one black, and the other, pink.

Mori wore a simple black dress with ruffles with a mint green bandana over her hair, letting

it fall back behind her under the said bandana. she bore a drawn, but real-looking, scar

on her right cheek. a red sash tied around her waist.

Honey wore a blue and white striped dress with a leather vest covering her chest, big

black boots on her feet. she wore hoop earrings and grinned at the boys.

"Shiver me timbers!" she said cutely. as one of the boys gawked at her in adoration,

brandishing her wooden sword.

"We're taking you captive and kidnapping you and we're not giing you back until you

drink a lot of tea and eat lots of snacks!"

Alex looked down at his own outfit. He was wearing cream colored skin tight breeches

with a scarlet top similar to Kyaries, showing off his belly button. Had it not been for the

fake bra and inserts he normaly wore, he might have looked like an effeminatly dressed

boy.

Oh, the irony.


	33. Mini Chapter: Field Trip Destination!

After the lastof the guest's had left, Rene called Alex and the rest of the gang ove to her

favorite table.

"Ok, everyone, This meeting is now in session. Kyarie, will you please read the agenda?"

Kyarie cleared her throat, standing, straitening her glasses.

"This meeting is to discuss the location of the schools annual field trip. The Ouran elementary,

middle, and high school's will each be going to seperate destination's, and the two

affore mentioned schools have already chosen their own. We have been selected to

chose the destination of this years field trip. I would like to add that in last 3 years, the

school has gone to London-England, Rome- Italy, and Sydney- Austrailia respectivly. We

would like to be as diverse as possible, so lets try to choose somewhere new. I've brought

pamplettes of seventeen different locations, and if anyone has any other ideas, please

feel free to voice them."

She seated herself, placing a pile of brochures in the center of the table.

Honey grabbed up a handful, scanning them with her eyes, "Oh, look, Cairo Egypt! We

could go see some mummys!"

Rene shook her head, "Sorry Honey sempai, that's where the middle school is going."

"Aw..." Honey pouted. Hikaru and Kaori patted her shoulders, "no worry, Honey Sempai,

we can go next year" Kaori saidcomfortingly.

"What about Tahiti?" Hikari asked, "that'd be cool."

"Elementary schoolers," Kyarie stated."

"damnit..."

"How about Euro-Disney World?" Alex suggested, shrugging.

Rene beamed at him, "That's a wonderful Idea, Alex! Euro-Disney World is awsome!

Have you ever been?"

"No."

"Well then that settles it! Disney World it is!" Rene said.

"We still have to vote on it," Kyarie reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Rne said, deflating slightly.

"All in favor of going to Euro-Disney World?" the bespeckled girl asked, "All in favor

please raise your right hand."

Rene's hand was the first in the air, Honey sempai raised her hand as well

"If Rene wants to go, I'll go. And Taksuni's with me, right?" she asked, looking up

at her cousin.

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

Hikari and Kaori also raised their hands, "If the boss says so, we're in. Especially

since we get to dress Alex up in the swim suits our dad's and Grandma designed."

Alex rlled his eyes, "there's always a catch...Oh well," he said raising his hand,

"it'll be fun."

Kyarie nodded, "Very well, I'll inform Mr. Suoh of our decision, and we can start

making plans."

"What plans?"

Kyarie just stood, with her notebook, and walked to the dressing room, shutting

the door behind her.

_'What's she **Shadow Princess** plotting...?' _Alex thought to himself. He guessed he'd

find out.

* * *

**_I know, the chappie is short, but it will be longer next time, I swear!_**

**_DISNEY WORLD YAY!!!_**

**_I wonder what'll happen?!_**


	34. Bathingsuits and A Secret Call

"NO WAY AM I WEARING THAT!!!!" Alex shrieked, seeing the bathing suit Hikari and Kaori

had brought him. It was a mans bakini thong, and it was barely more than a few strings.

"Oh come on Alex, at least try it on."

"NO WAY! That thing woukdn't cover anything, I'd be practically naked!"

"It's not like you've got that much to hide..."

"HEY! I have PLENTY to hide."

"We know, we're just teasing you. Now put it on."

"NO!"

They sighed in unison, "Fine. We have plenty of other bathing suits anyway..."

"Tea, young misstresses?" a maid, who had just walked in asked, holding a serving tray.

"Sure," Hikari said

"We could use a break," Kaori finished, "How 'bout you, Alex?"

"Anything to gt my mind off that pile of strings..."

The maid smiled and poured the tea,"Would you like any snacks to go with it?"

"No. Thank you though, Kasumi," the cousins replied. Alex shook his head when she

turned to him. She then curtsied and left the room. Kaori sipped her tea,"Ahhh, light and

bubbly..."

Hikari inhaled the fumes, "Nice and fragrent too..."

"Just like out names," they said in unison with a shared smile, as if it were a secret joke.

"Huh?"

The girls looked at him, still smiling, "Our names. 'Hikari' means Light. 'Kaori' means perfume."

"Oh, I thought they were just girl versions of your dad's names..." Alex said, feeling kind

of stupid.

"Oh, they are. Hikaru and Kaoru mean 'radiance' and 'Frangrance' respectively. So really,

they are just different versions of the same thing."

Alex felt slightly less stupid as she said this, sipping his tea, "Hey can I ask you guys

something?"

"Sure."

"What is it?"

"Why do you guys go along with what Rene says all the time?"

"Well, we've all known each other since we were little. Our dads were best friends in

High School," Hikari said, taking another sip of tea.

" Rene especially was over at our house a lot, or we were at her house," Kaori added,

"So we're all kinda like sisters."

"Even though Rene thinks of herself as queen bee. We let her. It's just more natural that

way."

" Plus, Kyarie's always been there to keep her in line when she needs to," they both

added in unison.

Alex Hmm'd.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Yoshiikka stood in the living kitchen, huddled around the phone as Akio talked

int the reciever "Yes. Uh-huh... Yes, we understand."

"Has the paperwork gone through?" Hiina asked, tugging on her husbands sleeve slightly

"Hold on, Hiina, we were just getting to that," he replied, holding his hand in front of the

reciever momentarily. The front door opened and shut.

000000ooooo000000

Alex set his bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes, looking around "Anybody home?"

"We're in the kitchen," Hiina answered.

Alex headed into the kitchen

"...Thank you, that's great news! Okay. Arigato. Goodbye," Akio said, hanging up as he

entered.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, just something involving a LOT of paperwork..." Hiina said, winking at Akio, who

chuckled. Alex rolled his eyes. He looked over at Hiina," Hey, Mom, what's for dinner?"

He'd been getting in the habit of calling Hiina 'mom' ever since the Mori incident.

And of course, Akio was so thrilled he insisted Alex call him Dad. Akio was weird. He

was smart, considerate and encouraging, but he was kind of a dope.

"We're having Steak. I went shopping this morning."

"Great. I love steak," ALex said.

"Me too," Akio said, "Because Hiina makes it with her special sauce."

Hiina smirked, "And I'm still not telling you the secret ingrediant."

"I already know what it is."

"Then what is it?"

"Ginger?"

"Nope"

"Rosemary"

"Nope."

"Ochre?"

"Nope."

"I give up..." Akio said.

Hiina giggled, "Alex knows what it is."

Akio turned to Alex, an excited look on his face.

"No, I'm not telling you either," Alex said. Akio pouted. Alex and Hiina shared a laugh.


	35. To EuroDisney World!

Alex snored. Rene sat beside him on the plane. They were riding in the Hitachiin family's

private Jet. The airline didn't have enough tickets for the entire High School to ride, so the

Hostess Club, including Alex, had volunteered to follow separately on a private jet. Alex

had succumbed to sleep a few minutes earlier, as flying made him sleepy. Rene smiled as

Alex slept peacefully, sighing to herself.

"Hey, Rene-chan, is Alex-chan gonna nap the entire way to France?" Honey asked. Rene

shrugged "I don't know, Honey Senpai. I can't wait to get there. Grandpa Yuzuru and

Gramama Anne-Sophie said they'd meet us when we land. OH! I can't wait to see them!"

Kyarie nodded, "Father once told me your great grandmother-"

"I know," Rene said quickly, "But that's in the past, thanks to Daddy finaly confronting her

when he announced his engagment to mom to the family. And besides, she passed away

before I was born."

"What does that have to do with anything?" the Hitachiin girls asked.

"Nothing really, I just feel it's relevant to the plot of this fanfiction."

"Ohhh..." they said understandingly, nodding.

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie scribbled something in her notebook, adjusting her glasses.

"The school booked every single room in the park for the students. There wern't enough to

give everyone their own personal room, so some of the students will be bunking together."

"Who'll we be bunked with?" Hikari asked.

"You with Kaori, Honey with Mori, of course, Me and Alex, and Rene with her cousin Teimei."

"You're bunking with Alex?"

"It wasn't my choice, the rooms were assigned by grade. Besides, I don't have a problem

with it. Even if we do have to share a bed."

"You have to share a WHAT?!"

"Please buckle up ladies, we're comming in for a landing," the co-pilot said over the intercom.

Kyarie just gave Rene an ammused smile as she took her seat and buckled up, turning on her

Ipod to listen to some music as they landed.

* * *

_**OH MY GOSH I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I HAVE 3 TESTS TO TAKE IN MY COMPUTER**_

_** CLASS IN COLLEGE THAT NEEDS MY ATTENTION! I PROMISE, NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONG!**_


	36. Kyarie's Plot part one

Alex insisted upon carrying his luggage up to the room himself. Kyarie walked beside him

as they opened the door to the room. It was painted light pink, with sky blue flowers on

the wallpaper. The bed was large and spacious, and there was only one dresser. It was

obvious this room was only meant for one person.

"Will you girls be alright here?" Their attendant asked.

"This is fine, thank you" Kyarie said. Getting her luggage from the rack. She shut the door

as the attendant left, leaving them alone.

"Well. Let's try to figure out where I'm going to sleep," Alex said, dropping his suitcase

on the bed and loking around at the room, "I could sleep on the floor, if I make a mat...

Or maybe the tub..."

"What are you talking about?" Kyaries asked unpacking her suitcase, "We'll just share the

bed. It's big enough for us to sleep together."

"I..uh...don't think that would be a good idea..." Alex asked, his face turning red at her

choice of words. Kyarie just put her clothes away, "Unpack, then dress casualy. We're

going on rides. Bring your bathing suit."

Alex took her command and began unpacking. He'd worry about the sleeping arrangments

later. It wasn't everyday he got to go to Disney World.

* * *

The assistant principle stood before the students, gathered in the main entrance just in

front of the main gates. "Now students, remember one thing. You're representing the

school. So, while you're encouraged to enjoy yourself, do try to show the same dignity

you show at school to maintain the schools honor and reputation. You are strong, confindent

young men and women. We've reserved the entire park, so risk of danger is low, but

travel with at least one other person at all times just for good measure. That being said...

go have fun!"

The students applauded and moved off in random directions in small groups. Alex felt

hands grab him from behind.

"Target Captured!" came the voices of Hikari and Kaori. Alex hung limp in their grip as they

dragged him over to the rest of the group, whome he'd managed, if temporarily, to seperate

himself from. Rene wore a light blue tank top and tight fitting jeans. He brown eyes glinting,

"OK Alex,this is your first trip to Disney World, what do you want to do first? Roller-coaster?

Maybe one of the 3D rides? the effects are incrediable you'll just love it!"

"How about the water rides?" the Hitachiin's said.

"Or the merry go round!" Honey said enthusiasticaly

"Or the Dragon Slayer?" Mori suggested.

Akex shrugged as he was finaly released,"I dunno. How about we start out with something

simple first and build up from there?"

The girls exchanged looks.

"Okay." They replied in unison.

"Come on, Alex, let's go have some fun!" Rene cries, grabbing his wrist and heading off in a

random direction, half dragging him behind her

"Rene, slow down, we've got all week!"

Kyarie smirked to herself and scribbled something down in her notebook.

"You comming, Kyarie?" Kaori asked as the others ran to catch up with Rene and her captive.

"Yeah, you're gonna miss allthe torture. I mean fun," Hikari added.

"I'll catch up. I have a few....arrangments to make..."


	37. Kyarie's Plot part two

Alex vomited into the trashcan, Rene held his hair, looking mournfully at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Alex...I didn't know you got motion sickness..."

Alex coughed, straitening, looking a little green as he swallowed some cola, swished it between

his teeth, and spat it out off to the side, "I don't get motion sickness!" he said," I think it was

that hot dog back at that food stand...Never buy a hotdog from a guy who OBVIOUSLY doesn't

shower.

"Poor Alex..." Hakiar, Kaori, and Honey said simutaneously, hugging him and nuzzling him as if

he were a baby as he clutched his stomach

"We should take him back to the room" Kyarie said, " In case his fever gets worse."

"Good idea, Kyarie, " Rene said nodding. "Mori, would you mind?"

Mori reached down and scooped Alex up, holding him one armed. Alex stiffened slightly, "Um,

Mori, you don't have to-"

"You're sick."

"It's just a fever, I'll be fi-"

"Alex Chan needs rest!" Honey declared, "It's almost dinner time anyway."

"That's right, we'll need to return to our rooms soon anyway," Kyarie said, "We might as well

go now."

Alex felt his stomach clench again and kept silent, not bothering to protest. his brow moist as he

began to sweat,

* * *

Rene brushed a strand of stray hair from Alex's face. Alex gave her an annoyed look, "Will you

cut that out?"

"I'm just keeping the hair out of your eyes, what sort of negligent mother do you think I am?"

she asked, "Is your tummy feeling better?"

"Yes, Rene, my **stomach** is much better now," Alex said. Rene pouted,"Why are you always so

mean to your mommy, Alex?"

"You're not my mommy."

"Yes, I am!" she said, glomping him and burying his face in her boobs, as usual, "And you're my

precious little boy! I must protect you from other girls and crazy boys from St. Zachary's, and colds"

she said in her most dreamy motherly tone. Kyarie smirked in ammusment.

"That's nice, but Rene, I can't breath!" Alex mumbled as he pushed her away, taking a deep breath.

Rene and the others stood, "We better be heading back to out rooms now, the Hitachiin's said

in unison. Honey jumeped up on Mori's back, "Bye, Alex-chan!" she cried as they exited the

room. Rene looked over at Kyarie, "Kyarie, you'll take care of Alex, right?"

"Of course, Rene. Very good care of him."

"OKay," she said, scurrying out, "Night!"

"Goodnight."

Kyarie shut the door behind them with a soft click. Alex sighed, sitting up and cracking his neck.

"Geez, I thought she'd never leave..." he said, "I know Rene means well, but she can be kinda

clingy."

Kyarie nodded, " I know."

"Yeah, and she's always smothering me with her boobs when she hugs me..." he said, laughing,

"It's kinda cute how protective she is of me. Like I can't take care of myself."

"Can you?"

"I'm a boy arn't I? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need her to mommy me

every five minutes. Honestly, she's so- UH! Kyarie, what're you doing?"

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie had removed the jeans she was wearing and was unbuttoning her blouse.

"Undressing, obviously."

"Well, yeah, I can see that! You don't have a problem with that?"

"With what?" she asked, tossing her blouse off to the side, standing there in nothing by her

panties and her bra. Alex's face turned bright red, "I-uh..I..." he shook his head to clear it

"I'm a guy! girl's arn't suppose to undress in front of guys! What it I were to decide to take

advantage of you?"

Kyarie looked at him with a smirk, "Who says I don't want you to?"

Before Alex could process what she had said, Kyarie lept onto his laps, knocking him backwards

against the pillows, her mouth against his. Alex pulled away from the kiss and gawked up at her

"Kyarie, what are you-"

Kyarie pressed her mouth back against his, swallowing his words before pulling back.

"Exactly like you say, Alex. You're a boy."

She grabbed his hands and moved them to her chest, so that he grasped her breasts. Alex tried

to pull away, but Kyarie had a firm grip.

"Kyarie, come on, this isn't funny," Alex said, trying not to let his hormones get the better of him

as he unintentionally squeezed her breasts, trying to pull away. Kyarie leaned down nuzzling

the nape of his neck.

"You have me all to yourself, Alex. You can do whatever you want with me...I have no way of

resisting you, and I don't particularly want to."

Alex gulped, "Kyarie, there's no merit for having sex with some American transfer student."

"I don't care about Merit, Alex" she said, kissing his neck. Alex inhaled sharply, letting out a soft

moan, "Think about what you're doing..." he siad, "What would Rene say?"

Kyarie pullled away, looking strait into Alex's eyes, as if searchng for something. Whatever it

was, she must've found it, because she suddenly smirked. She climbed off of him, stretching.

"I'm going to shower. Better get some sleep, Alex, we have a long day tomarrrow, I'm sure

Rene has a million things she wants to do."

Alex blinked as Kyarie padded into the bathoom, grabbing her pajama's and a bathrobe, shutting

the door behind her.

"Did that just happen, or am I still feverish?"

Deciding what had happened was obviously some sort of fantasy he'd just half-dreamed, Alex

fell back against the pillows and passed out.

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie stepped into the shower, letting the water run down her body. She smiled to herself,

closing her eyes.

"So, the first thing he thought of was Rene..." she muttered to herself quietly. Even if Rene

denied it, it was obvious she had feelings for Alex. Kyarie had tested him to see if he was

trustworthy, testing his resolve. After his reaction, she had no doubt. She'd seen it in his

eyes. "He's in love with Rene."

Kyarie opened her mouth and gargled some of the water, trying to get the taste of Alex out of

her mouth. That was difficult even for her.

"The things I do for Rene..." she sighed, "SHe's lucky she's my best friend. Alex is nowhere

NEAR my type."


	38. Super Happy Fun Time!

Alex had forgotten all about what he assumed was a fever fantasy by the time he woke up.

It had vanished along with his fever.

"I suppose it was the 24 hour stomach flu," Kyarie said when he commented on it, "Rene will

be thrilled."

"Yay!" Alex said with fake enthusiasm. Kyarie rolled her eyes. "Shower and get dressed,

we have 'fun' things to do with Rene and the others."

"Yes, Shadow Princess,"Alex said, bowing as he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Kyarie shed her nightgown and dressed herself into some casual jeans and a purple T-shirt.

A knock came from the door, Kyarie opened it, and was nearly trampled by Rene as she

scurried into the room, "How's Alex? Is he alright? Is he still sick?"

Kyarie pushed her glasses up her nose, "No. he's in the shower. He's just fine."

Rene sighed with relief, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, "Phew! Tha's a load

off my mind," she said. Kyarie said nothing, walking over to the bathrom door as the others

soon entered the room.

She rapped on the door three time with the back of her hand "Alex, are you decent?"

"Hold on a minute."

He came out momentarily. He was wearing his favorite blue tank top, as well as a pair of

jeans. His long hair was tied back into a high poney-tail.

"Is this okay?" he asked, his eyes darting over at Rene, as he realized she was there.

Rene's eyes turned into hearts, "You look so cute!"

Hikari and Kaori gave thumbs up, winking.

"Love the shirt."

"Shows off your arms and chest."

"Very manly," they said in unison.

Honey scurried over to Alex, "Alex-chan, we're going on the water slides soon, did you bring

your bathing suit?"

"Yeah, I brought my trunks, they're in the-"

"ahhhnnnnnnn!" Rene, Hikari, and Kaori said, imitating a buzzer.

"Alex, wearing a tank top is one thing, but if someone see's you in just trunks, they'll know

you're really a boy. "

The cousins, as if on cue, pulled out a frilly pink one piece bathing suit complete with an over-

long skirt on the bottom to hide his thighs from view. Also frilly.

"We took the liberty of having it custom made for you by our grandma. "

"She even put in some inserts so it looks like you have boobs under this thing."

Alex hung his head in the blue cloud of sadness,"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine...but I get to go to your house when we go home and swim in my boxers."

"Whatever you want," they said, uncaringly, tossing it at him. the girls all began talking to one

another, planning which activities to do.

"Does anyone care what I wanna do?"

the irls continued talking, ignoring him.

"I bet I could say anything I wanted right now," he muttered. He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna

get a big manly tatoo on my cheek."

nothing.

"I'm gonna shave my head"

nothing"

"I'm gonna move in with St. Zachary boys and become their Uke sex slave."

Still nothing.

Alex crossed his arms, smirking, "I'm gonna quit the Hostess club."

THAT got their attention.

"What?!"

"You can't quit the club!"

Alex grinned, "Finaly got your attention, did I? Good. I wanna ride on the roller coaster first."

"Which one?"

"I dunno."

Rene pouted, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Alex," she said, "Quit the Hostess Club...

Hmph!"

Alex grinned. Rene was so cute when she pouted.


	39. The Hostess Manager Strikes!

Alex let out a "Whooooo!" as their boat slid down the dark, slick, tunnel of the slide. Rene

screamed and clung to him, as did the others as they shot out and skipped over the water

of the huge lake-like pool, soaking themselves. As they came to a halt, Rene pried herself

off of Alex, "Ohmygogthatwassoscarydon'tevermakemedothatagain!" she said in a whoosh

of air. Alex laughed, "scaredy cat."

"Am not!"

"Are too," the Hitachiins chimed in.

"You screamed too!"

"No we didn't, we were cheering."

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Will you three shut up?" Alex asked, rolling his eyes, "Kyarie, Honey, and Mori are coming

down the chute now."

They quieted down as the other boat came hurtling out of the pipe and came to a stop next

to them. Kyarie looked water-logged and like she'd been screaming, her glasses were askew.

She raised a hand and corrected them, still looking ruffled.

"That was fun!" Honey said excitedly, "Let's do it again!"

Kyarie turned to her sharply, "NO!"

Honey was suprised for a moment but shrugged, "Okay. I forgot that you're afraid of

the d-."

Kyarie gave her a glare, silencing her. Alex almost flinched. Kyarie hated it when they mentioned

that she was still afraid of the dark. Even sleeping with the night light on. In fact it was because

of that that her brother Renji, was their manager now.

"HELLO, GIRLS!"

Speaking of which...

000000ooooo000000

Alex and the others turned to the sound of Renji's voice, he was beaming, "say cheese!"

He began snaping pictures of them. Kyarie scowled at him, "Renji, I thought I told you to leave

me alone. This is a vacation."

"What better time to get photo's for "Moe Moe" then on vacation? To see them completely at

ease and in touch with their true selves? Lighten up, night-light girl, It's an oppurtunity I simply

couldn't miss!"

"Hmm...he has a point, Kyarie..." Hikari said.

"Yeah, this IS a good time to get some shots for your magazine."

"Plus I bet we all look really cute!" Honey said.

"Yeah," Mori said nodding

"Besides, it could be fun," Rene said.

Kyarie sighed exasperatedly, " Fine, Renji can take his photos. she turned to her brother, "Renji,

when we get home..."

Renji waved his hand dismissivly, "whatever, just smile and forget I'm here."

"I _wish_ I could pretend you wern't there..." she muttered.

"Oh, don't be mean. He IS our manager," Alex said.

Kyarie mumbled under her breath and climbed out of the boat, " let's just go to the next activity,

shall we?"

The others followed her without question, with Renji tailing them.

* * *

**_I'm sorry the chapter is so short guys. I had a mishap with a very hot object and I have a huge burn _**

**_on my leg. Ginat blister, very painful. Very gross. Next chapie I do should be longer. once again, very _**

**_sorry._**


	40. Peeping Janitor!

Alex was taking a shower, as he smelled like a sweaty shoe after Rene and the others had forced

him, more or less, into going into the Pharaohs tomb, ride. It had been hot, and the ride was

cramped, because the carts were small. Rene, as usual, had insisted on all of them riding together.

He was all alone in the apartment, so he didn't bother locking the bathroom door, so it was cracked

open in case the girls came back from getting some ice cream.

"It takes forever to wash my hair...." he mumbled, rinsing the jasmine scented soap from his long,

thick hair. "Ugh...maybe I should consider getting a haircut..." he mused.

000000ooooo000000

A short man wearing a janitors uniform walked into the room. His name tag read Alberto Romero.

He looked around. Nothing much to clean...

He saw the bathroom door half open, there was probably something in THERE to clean. Bathrooms

were always messy. He pushed the door open with his foot as a wave of shower steam rushed

out to meet him, dampening his shirtfront slightly. The door squeaked as it opened.

000000ooooo000000

"Kyarie? That you?" Alex asked as the temperature in the room changed and the door squeaked.

000000ooooo000000

Alberto was silent, seeing the vague silhouette behind the dark blue shower curtain. A girl. A girl

was taking a shower...There were her clothes, neatly folded near the sink, ready to be put on...

He could just picture her... long, shiney hair...bright eyes... and her whole body dripping with

water...

He grinned to himself at the thought.

000000ooooo000000

Hearing nothing, Alex shrugged. After getting the last of the soap out his hair, grabbing the towel

he'd draped over the cutain rod. He dabbed at himself with it, to get off extra water. He began

to wrap it around his midsection.

"Well, gotta get dressed and meet the girls or else they'll- HOLY CRAP!"he yelled, seeing the janitor

standing there. He quickly moved to cover his chest, immediatly remembering he was still pretending

to be a girl, he grabbed the curtain and hid himself behind it, going into his 'girl mode' so as to fool

the janitor. "Get the hell out of here!"

Alberto held up his hands "Yo no hablo Inglés niña, pecho plano"

Alex glared at him. "Crecen los pechos?! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto de baño, pervertido hijo de puta!"

Alberto held up his hands, "calmarse, estaba de limpiar el baño!"

"mentiroso!" Alex accused, throwing a bottle of shampoo at him, " Usted sabía que yo estaba aquí!

¡Fuera! Lárgate ahora!Voy a llamar a la policía!"

The janitor quickly exited the bathroom. Alex jumped into his clothes and grabbed his cell phone,

calling Kyarie, "Kyarie! you would not believe what just happened!"

* * *

"What?!" Kyarie cried, causing Rene to drop the Ice cream cone she'd just bought, "I'm reporting this

to the manager!"

Rene and the others looked over at her

"What happened?"

"Is something wrong with Alex-chan?" Honey asked

"I'll say! One of the janitors was in our bathroom, watching him bathe!"

The girls all gasped, outraged.

"What?!"

"Poor Alex-Chan!"

"Where is he? We'll kill him!" the Hitachiins declared, their eyes ablaze.

Rene held up her hands, her xpression dark, "No...we'll just pretend this didn't happen..."

"But Rene-"

"Rene's right," Mori said, "If this gets too involved, Alex's secret might be exposed."

The others muttered angrily to themselves. Kyarie inhaled deeply, "Alright...we'll let this

go..."

Rene's eyes flashed red, "If this ever happens again, I will rips someone in half! No one

messes with my man!"

"Huh?" the Hitachiins looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Your man?"

Rene shook her head, "Er, son! I meant son! That's right, no one messes with mommy's

little boy!"

"Right....." they said in unison, exchanging grinning looks. Winking, they suddenly they took off running

"First one back to Kyarie's room gets to glomp Alex!"

Honey took after them, "Oh! I wanna hug Alex-chan too!"

Rene gaped, quickly running to catch up, "No! I get to glomp Alex, he's MY son!"

"Not if we get him first!" ame a cry from the cousins.

Kyarie and Mori exchanged looks, "We'd better hurry, or we'll miss out on Alex trying to escape from

them."

Mori nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

**_Translation for Alex and Alberto's argument (btw, Alberto is from Spain:)_**

****

**_Alberto : I do not speak English, flat-chested girl!_**

Alex Flat chested?! Out of my bathroom, perverted bastard!

Alberto: calm down, I was cleaning the bathroom!

**Alex: Liar! You know I was here! Out! Get out now! Or I'll call the police!****__****_

* * *

_**

**_Good news, My burn is healing, slowly but surely, for those of you who were concerned_**

**_Thanks for asking! I feel loved now!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapie! made it nice and long 4 you^^_**


	41. Fun with Rene's Family!

Alex and the others decided to spend the last day of their trip at her grandparents house.

Which, to the epic non-suprise of Alex, was mostly spent with her grandfather teasing him and

being overly dramatic. Alex was starting to think mischief and teasing was an inherited trait in

the Suoh family.

It wouldn't have suprised him.

Rene's grandfather, Yuzuru, looked nothing like her. Save the cheekbones, which she inherited

from her father. He had brown hair and eyes, and a darker complexion than Rene did.

Rene more closely resembled her grandmother, Anne-Sophie. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin...

she was a lovely woman, even though she was pressing 50, she looked much younger.

Rene shared her mothers coffee eyes, other than that, Anne-Sophie could've passed as her

mother.

"So, Alex," Anne-sophie asked, "how do you like your tea?"

Alex sipped it. It wasn't as sweet as the tea in America, and it didn't have the tang of the tea

he generaly drank at home with Hiina and Akio, but it had a smooth, rich taste that he liked

immensely.

"It's very good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Honey gulped it down enthusiasticaly, eatting a slice of cake,"I love your tea Mrs. Suoh! It goes

so well with sweets!"

"And it helps you relax, which is good for your health," Kyarie said, sipping it neatly.

"It's fabulous" Hikari said.

"Very refreshing," Koari added.

"Yeah," Mori said.

"Everyone likes your tea, Gramama," Rene said with a smile. Anne-Sophie smiled gently at her,

"That's sweet to say, but not EVERYONE enjoys my tea..."

"Who doesn't?" the Hitachiin cousins asked. Yuzuru cleared his throat, "My, ahem, dearly departed

mother never did care for it..."

Alex took another sip of tea, raising an eyebrow, "Why does everyone always make a face

whenever she's brought up?" He'd noticed it happen several time before in conversation. Rene put

down her cup, "We dont like to talk about it," she said, a bit sharply. Yuzuru patted her shoulder

"Now, now, I'm sure he'll find out eventually, Rene, no need to bully him." He turned to Alex

many years ago My mother had me and my Ex-wife enter into an aranged marriage. It was not a

happy one. On a business trip here in France I met my beloved Anne-Sophie...We had a brief affair

and when my mother told me to break it off I refused, divorcing my wife and married Anne-Sophie.

Soon afterwards, Tamaki was born. But Anne-Sophie couldn't come to Japan, due to her Systemic

lupus erythematosus. Tamaki lived with his mother until his 14th birthday, when his grandmother

essentially bought him from Anne-Sophie in exchange for the money she needed for her health.

Poor Tamaki loved his mother so...he convinced her to do it. But as a result, he was forbidden to

see his mother in the years that followed."

Alex's eyes widened, "How awful...Who would do that, that just...WRONG!"

"I know. Luckily, just after his graduation, he announced his proposal to my daughter in law Haruhi,

which of course my mother protested. But he instructed her that since he was the heir of the Suoh

Family, he was going to marry who he jolly well pleased. Furthurmore, he forced her to accept his

mother into the family. She died before Rene was born. Tamaki never spoke ill of her even to her

death, despite what she'd done."

Rene embraced her grandmother tightly, "Well, I love my gramama and her tea so there!"

Yuzuru grinned, "Not as much as I love her."

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh! She's my favorite grandmother!"

"Well, I have a child with her," Yuzuru said, effectivly winning the argument. Rene pouted. Not

to be outdone, she grabbed Alex and pulled him into her lap, "Well, I have Alex! Isn't he the cutest

thing?"

Alex struggled to escape her grasp, as her hands were rather dangerously close to his waist. Her

warm...soft...silky...hands...

Alex shook his head. No! He mustn't give in to hormones!

"He's not all yours, Rene," the twins said grabbing him and pulling him over so that he was sitting

inbetween them, "We love him almost as much as he love each other, right, Kaori?" Hikari

said, pressing against Alex as she ran a hand through her cousins hair.

"Oh, Hikari..." Kaori said, mimiking the motion, pressing herself agaisn't Alex's back, stroking her

cousins cheek. Alex grit his teeth, that damned Yuri cousin act! He felt his nose get hot as they

squeezed him tighter between them.

_'Musn't...have...nosebleed...'_ Alex urged himself.

Rene glowered at the twins, "Stop molesting Alex!" she cried, grabbing his arm. The cousins

immediatly grabbed his other arm, "No!"

"Let go!" Alex cried as they began tugging him back and forth.

"Mori-senpai, help!"

Mori, who had been sitting nearby, sprang up at his plea, easily grabbing him away from the

battling girls by his waist, raising him high over their heads. She put him down next to honey on

the opposite couch.

"Thanks Mori," Alex said. Mori nodded.

Rene and the Hitachiins pouted, "Aw, Mori..."

Mori just sat down next to Alex, calmly sipping her tea.


	42. Some what long mini chapter: Homecoming!

Alex slept all the way back to Japan. He hadn't gotten any rest the previous night because Rene

and the others had wanted to see the firework and water display show. And then they'd stayed

up watching Disney movies. Rene and the others were asleep too. Except Mori. She had managed

to sneak in a nap during Beauty and the Beast.

She watched Honey as she slept, Usa-chan tucked close under one of the lush blankets the

Hitachiin's always kept in the overhead compartments. She tucked her in a little and leaned back

in her seat, looking at the ceiling.

"I wonder if Papa will be waiting for me?" she wondered out loud. She had a feeling he probably

was. He was always worrying about her, in his own way. He didn't say much, but she knew how

he felt just by looking at him. They didn't need words. Mori smiled to herself and drifted off along

with her friends.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru and Kaoru stood side by side by side, each waiting for their duaghter to arrive.

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"I dunno. Soon, probably. It's a fast jet."

"I just hope my little Mimi had lots of fun!" Honey said, bouncing excitedly.

" Yeah," Mori said, nodding. Kyouya and Tamaki stood a few feet away, "I hope that little Alex

hasn't tried to steal my precious Rene away!"

"You use to say the same thing about other guys and Haruhi."

"Yeah, but that's different. I won!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes, punching him in the head , "You're still an idiot."

"Ow! Kyouya!" Tamki yelped.

"Hello!"

the fathers turned around, Hiina and Akio jogged up, panting slightly.

"We didn't miss their arrival, did we?"Hiina asked worriedly. Tamaki clasped her hands, giving

her a charming smile, "Nonsense. You're right on time, my princess."

The Hitachiin brothers smirked, "Still flirting, Tamaki?"

"What can I say? Once a Host, always a Host..."

Akio smirked, "well, you can't have her. She's mine. I won her heart fair and sqaure."

"Hm. More like you stole it," she teased.

"Mom, stop flirting with Akio already."

000000ooooo000000

The adults turned, seeing Alex and girl standing there, suitcases in hand, apart from Alex, who

had a duffle bag.

"Alex!" Hiina and Akio said in unison as they hurried over and pulled Alex into a tight hug.

"We missed you!"

"How was your flight?"

"Did you like Disney World?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Akio!" Alex groaned, his face turning red.

Akio frowned, "I told you, call me 'Dad'. You call Hiina 'mom' !"

"Mom isn't crazy."

Akio pouted. Alex patted his shoulder, "Oh, calm down, dad. Don't pout. I get enough of that

from the girls."

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"If my size seven pumps fit," Hiina said.

"Hiina!"

"Oh, we're just teasing you," she said, kissing her husbands cheek. "Besides. We're having

both of you's favorite tonight..."

Alex looked up at her

"You mean..."

"Could it be?" Akio asked.

"Yup. Tacos."

"Yes!" Akio said, pumping his arms victoriously, "Fabulous! Oh, joyous day!"

"Tacos!" Alex cried, slapping Akio a high five.

Hiina gave Akio a wink,"After all...tonights a special night."

"Huh? OH, RIGHT!" Akio said.

"What're you guys talking about?" Alex asked as Akio led them towards the car.

"Oh, it's a suprise," they both said.

Alex sighed. "Wonderful. A suprise..."

"That's the spirit," Hiina said, smiling.


	43. Alex's Shocking Suprise!

Hiina, Akio, and Alex sat at the table. Tacos were something they didn't eat a lot. When they

did, it was a big deal. mostly because Alex had gotten Akio addicted to them when he'd

asked Hiiina to make it one night. Hiina smiled as Alex crunched into a hard-shell taco hungrily,

making little noises of delight. She turned to her husband, who was stuffing his face, and

elbowed him gently. "Akio..."

Akio turned to her, his mmouth full of Taco, "What?"

She nodded her head in Alex's direction. Akio swallowed,"Oh! Right!" He turned to Alex, "Hey,

Alex?"

Alex looked up from his taco, "Yeah, Akio?"

"You know Hiina and I have been wanting to have children of our own for a while now..."

"Yeah? Oh! Are you pregnant?" Alex asked

"Um...no. No, I'm not pregnant" Hiina said, "We've decided to adopt."

Alex grinned, "Alright. That's great."

"We were wondering if you'd be okay with it," Akio said.

"Why?"

"Well..." Hiina said, reaching across the table and taking his hand in her own, "Because...

the one we'd like to adopt is **you**."

000000ooooo000000

Alex sat there for a second

"W-what?"

"We'd like to adopt you" Akio said, "We've already filled out the paperwork and everything."

"But...we'd like to ask you first before we get it finalized," Hiina said. "We love you,and we

want you to be a member of our family, but you don't have to say yes. If you don't want to,

we'll understand."

"We just want you to be happy," Akio said.

"So...what do you say Alex?" Hiina asked, "Would you like to be a Yoshiikka?"

Alex looked at them. They'd been so great the past few months... Hiina was so understanding

and kind. Akio was nuts, but he worked hard and shared many of Alex's interests. Anyone would

be happy to have them as parents.

"I'd love to. Oh, would I still be able to see my friends?" he asked, "You know, the guys?"

"Of course! In fact, we already thought of that."

"You did?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Akio said, grinning, "Remember when you said you guys were like brothers?"

"Oh, god, don't tell me you-"

"We've already signed the paperwork," Hiina said.

Alex covered his face, "But, that'll cost a fortune!"

"Why do you think I've been working so many late shifts?" Akio asked with a sly grin.

"B-but..."

"And don't worry. They won't be able to go to Ouran with you, so they won't neccisarily

have to find out about you having to pretend to be a girl."

Alex sighed with relief, looking up into their faces, "Why're you doing all this for me?"

Hiina and Akio smiled at him, "Because we love you."

"But it's so much!"

"We know. But it's worth it. Besides, your friends are adorable, it was a joy having them

over. So many cute stories about you as a child!"

"Why have one son when you can have FOUR? Akio asked."We've always wanted a big

family."

Alex didn't know whether to cry or laugh. He was incapable of doing either at the moment

"This is...I mean...Is this for real?"

"Yes Alex, this is real," Hiina said, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. Alex

wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you really want to do this Alex?" she asked, "We can still back out of this, if you want..."

Alex suddenly squeezed her tightly, "No! I want this! I wanna be Alex Yoshiikka...I wanna be

your son."

Akio lept up into the air, "Whoo-hoo! He said yes! This is wonderful, stupendus! Fabulous!

Spectacular! It's-"

"The taco's are getting cold Alex pointed out as Hiina pulled away to giggle at her husband's

antics.

"Right! Tacos!" he said, settling down almost instantly.

As they began to eat once more, Alex looked ovr at Hiina--er--his mom.

"So, when are the guys gonna come?"

"Oh, they have to finish out their school semester. They'll be moving here at the end of next

month, during the summer festival."

"Cool."

Hiina and Akio sighed happily. "Just think, love, four boys running around the house. Homework,

dates, complete and utter insanity..."

"I know," Hiina said dreamily, "I can't wait...."


	44. Alex's Strange Attitude ! part 1

_**First day back to Ouran Academy since the field trip**_

* * *

_**8:00 AM....**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rene waited by the door, people bustling around waiting for classes to start. It wasn't like

Alex to be this late. He was usualy here bright and early.

"Oh, I hope Alex is alright..."

" Rene!"

Rene whipped around to see Alex running up the steps.

"Alex! You're-OOOF!"

Rene's breath was knocked out of her as Alex glomped her, nuzzling her "Morning Rene! Did

you sleep well? Cause I sure did!"

Rene was caught off guard by both Alex's perkiness, and by the fact that he'd takle-glomped

her.

"I-"

"Oh! I have to get to class! We can talk Later, Rene! See you at the club!" He giggled and

skipped off, humming to himself.

"La-la la la laa...."

Rene sat up and watched as Alex disapeared down the hall.

"Alex?"

* * *

**_First break. _**

**_10:34 AM...._**

* * *

Kaori put down her pencil and and stretched, "Ah...I hate math..."

"You just need to study more," Hikari said, rising and going over to her cousin. Kaori whined

"But I study all the time! It's just too hard!"

Noticing the boys watching, Hikari took Koari's hand and pulled her to her feet, "Don't whine,

Kaori...it's so childish...am I going to have to punish you again?"

Kaori let out a squeek, "What do you mean punish?"

The boys gathered around, holdingg their breath. Hikari wrapped her arms around her waist,

smirking, "I'll bend you over my knee and spank you."

Kaori shook her head, "I'll be good...I promise..."

"You'd better."

The boys let out noises that could only be called squeels of delight.

"That's so cute!"

"It's too much!"

"So beautiful!"

Alex appeared from seemingly nowhere and clasped his hands together, "Oh, I love it when

you do that it's so cute! I ADORE your cousinly love routine!"

The Hitachiin girls exchanged looks, blinking.

"Alex, you feeling okay?"

"Oh, Yeah, I feel great!" He said grinning ear to ear, "Hey, After school we should go

shopping, or OH! Even better, let's go hang out at your place and try on some clothes! It'll

be so much fun!"

Alex hummed to himself as he grabbed his back and walked out, a bounce in his step as

some of the other boys stared after him

"She's pretty perky today, isn't she?"

"Yeah..."Hikari said

"She is, isn't she?" Kaori finished.

* * *

_**Lunch Time**_

_**12:30....**_

* * *

Honey and Mori sat at their lunch table, eating the lunches they'd bought. Honey ate her

food with relish. "Vhrin-chan's comming over to meet my parents this weekend" she said

ever since Alex-chan introduced us at the dance we've been going on dates once a week."

Mori nodded, "You really like Fujitashi-san, don't you?"

"Yup!"

"The other girls don't comment on his size?"

Honey pouted, "I don't care if Vhrin-Chan is heavy! I like him just the way he is! He's big

and soft and sweet! Just like cake!" she declared.

"Speaking of cake..."

Mori and Honey turned to look at Alex, who had a small, simply decorated cake with him.

He placed it on the table and took a seat beside Honey.

"Hey Honey, Hey Mori. I made you guys a cake this morning!"

Honey's eyes lit up, "Really? That's so nice Alex-chan!"

"Oh, it was nothing, I just wanted to bring it over for you guys."

"Don't you wanna eat some?" Honey asked.

"Well, I guess I could, "Alex said, "Not too much though, I don't wanna ruin my figure," he

said as Honey began cutting it up and placed a slice on Alex's plate. Mori raised an eyebrow

at Alex. He was behaving....oddly.

* * *

**_Sorry chapie is short but I'm busy today!_**

**_why is Alex so happy?_**

**_why is he acting like a girl?_**

**_when will he tell the girls he's been adopted?_**

**_stay tuned!_**


	45. Alex's Strange Attitude! part 2

Rene, Hikari, Koari, Mori, and Honey gathered together after school hours to discuss Alex's

strange behavior.

"...and he glomped me in the hallway this morning, "Rene said.

"Alex-chan is very Happy today," Honey said, a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"I know," Hikari said

"I wonder if he's sick?" Koari added.

"Wonder if who's sick?"

The girls turned, seeing Kyarie, who was carrying the outfits they were going to cosplay

in during the club hours. "Kyarie! thank goodnes you're here!" Rene said scurrying over

to her

"Alex is behaving rather oddly today, we were wondering if you could give us an idea why

"Yeah, _really _strange" the Hitachiin cousins agreed in unison. Kyarie raised an eyebrow,

"How so?"

Rene hastilyy explained the myriad of girly, hyper behavior Alex had exhibited. Kyarie

frowned, "Perhaps we should contact Alex's friends on the matter."

* * *

Jabar typed on his computer, pouting because he'd had to get his dreds trimmed to half

their original size due to a bunson burner incident durring class. Lorenzo and George

played War on the bed. It was George's last card. A King. He laid it down.

Lorenzo gasped, "Oh, no! A King? I guess I lose...NOT!" He threw down an ace. George

gaped. The undersized latino grinned, pumping his arms, "Oh, yeah baby! Quién es tu

papi, hijo? ¿Quién es tu papi?"

George scowled, "You lucky little-"

"Mexican?" Lorenzo asked grinning.

"I was gonna say asshole," George said smirking.

"Hey, guys, shut up! Alex's girls are calling us on the video chat." Jabar said. Lorenzo

and George pushed the cards away and hurried over to the laptop as Jabar pressed

the accept-call key. Kyarie's image appeared on the screen. "_Hello, boys."_

"Oh, Kyarie!"

"Hola amiga!"

" Hey home girl, what's kickin'?"

"_Alex is behaving oddly_," Kyarie said, "_We were hoping you'd have some insight on_

_the matter"_

"Well, define 'odd' " George said leaning over Jabar's shoulder.

Kyaire adjusted her glasses "_He's glomped Rene, giggled, baked a cake-"_

"Okay. You can stop right there, Kyarie we know this drill." Jabar said, exchanging

looks with the others. Lorenzo leaned forward, "Listen amiga, Alex is in super-happy

mode."

"_Super-happy mode?"_

"Yeah. Whenever Alex is really...really...really...REALLY happy, he gets kind of...How

do I say this gently?" George asked.

"He acts like a girl" Jabar said shortly."It's kinda wierd."

"Yeah. last time it happened, He made us go shoe shopping. And then we got pedicures.

_"Ah, I see..." _Kyarie said, "_What's he so happy about?"_

The boys grinned, "Well...that's our little secret..."

"Alex'll tell you soon enough, anyway,"George said, "We gotta go."

"Uno Momento, hombre," Lorenzo said, "My Kyarie, is Mori there?"

_"Yes."_

"Put her on for a second."

Kyaries shrugged, glancing over her shoulder _"Mori?"_

Mori strode over to the computer, "_Lorenzo?"_

Lorenzo smiled, "Hi. We're about to leave, but I wanted o tell you something."

_"What is it?"_

"Vosotros sois la luz de mi corazón, mi ángel gigante hermosa..." Lorenzo said with

a smile. Mori's cheeks pinkened.

_"Lorenzo..."_

"Bye, Mori " Lorenzo said, blowing a kiss to her.

Mori closed her eyes, her cheeks getting pinker. "Adios, Lorenzo..."

The image went black as they hung and Kaori sauntered over, grinning, "So...

you're the light of his heart, huh?"

Mori said nothing.

"I think it's romantic! Rene said, "It's an odd pairing to be sure, but it's just so cute!"

"What's so cute?"

The girls turned around, seeing Alex standing there.

"Um...Kittens."

"Kittens? Oh, I love kittens!They're absolutly precious!" He said twirling around, "Oh!

that reminds me! Remember when we were Neko-mimi maids?" Well I was thinking

maybe we could do a french maid type thing. With the cute little skirts and the the

feather-dusters and fishnet stockings with high-heels! What do you think?"

"Sounds overly revealing"

" Devious."

"The boys would all go nuts."

"I know! Isn't it a great idea? Let's see those Host's down the hall do THAT!"

Kyarie's lips tightened as he skipped away with the outfit he was to wear for the club

for the day, humming to himself. She balled her hands into fists. Rene raised an eyebrow

"Kyarie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Let's go change."


	46. Alex's Strange Attitude Revealed!

_**Three Days Later...**_

* * *

"So how are you boys doing today?" Alex asked perkily, pouring them some tea, " Well,

I hope."

The boys sighed dreamily. They didn't know why Alex was in such a good mood the past

few days, but they liked it.

"I've a very good day."

"Me too."

"Incredibly good."

"Amazingly good!"

"Wonderful!" Alex said delightedly, putting the tea pot down, "Tell me all about it!"

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie watched him from the other side of the room from her table. She inhaled deeply

and sighed, rubbing her temples.

Three days of this... He'd been acting super-happy for three days now. She didn't

know how much longer she could take it. One of er customers looked at her with

concern, "Kyarie, are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed..."

Kyarie shook her head, "I'm fine, really...it's nothing."

Hikari and Kaori slunk over, "Kyarie senpai, come here for a minute."

They yanked her away from her customers and pulled her across the room. Kyarie

frowned, "What is it?"

"We know that look," Hikari said.

"It's about to happen, isn't it?" Koari asked, her face serious and solemn. Kyarie shook

her head, "No, I'm fine."

"The boss doesn't think so," they said in unison. "If you have a you-know-what in front

of all the guests-"

"I said I'm fine," Kyarie snapped, adjusting her glasses, her hair turning into snakes.

Hikari frowned," you just turned into medusa."

Kyarie quickly calmed herself, smoothing out her hair, which returned to normal. I'm in

control, it's not a problem."

"Ever since Alex went into happy mode-" Hikari started but was interupted by A cry from

Alex.

Alex stood, tea covering the front of his skirt, a teacup on the floor

"Alex, are you okay?" The boys asked. Alex stood, "I'm fine...Oh, this is so embarassing..."

he said, turning his face away, his cheeks flushing red, sniffling cutely.

Kyarie gasped, her shoulders shaking as she sunk to the floor. the Cousins gasped

"Rene!" they cried. The blonde dashed over, "Kyarie!Oh no this isn't good! She could you

know what any second now!"

We have to get her to the changing room!"

"No time for that! Mori senpai! Honey senpai! Get the guests out of here!" Rene ordered,

"This is NOT a drill! It's a code '_**M'**_!"

Mori and Honey quickly escorted the boys out of the room, apologizing for the abruptness.

Alex looked confused. He walked over to Kyarie, a concerned look on his face, "Are you

all right?"

He crouched down, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Do you need some water? or a wet

cloth?"

Kyarie's head, snapped up, her breathing labored. He eyes turned into swirly marks and

her body shook harder. Hiakri and Kaori pulled him back

"Hit the deck!" they cried in unison. as all of them took the duck and cover position. Kyarie

shook violently. Suddenly she jumped to her feet.

"MOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs so loud the room

shook, "_**Pure unadulterated MOE! moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe**_

_**moe! **__**moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe! I love it, it's so Beautiful!**_

_**Alex is **__**acting so Uke and feminine that I'm gonna just faint or something! This is**_

_**hotter than **__**Gravitation and Loveless and Yami no Matsuei combined! AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Moe moe moe!" **_

She inhaled deeply, sighing dreamily, "love-love shonen boy..."

000000ooooo000000

She seemed to go limp for a second, as if boneless. Everybody stood, looking in her

direction cautiously. She straitend, a dazed look on her face. She adjusted her

glasses and brushed herself off.

"Kyarie?"

"You okay, Kya-chan?" Honey asked.

Kyarie nodded, "I'm fine now...That was rather cleansing."

Alex looked confused, "What just happened?"

"Kyarie's mother, Renge Ootari, is a huge moe-buff. Combined with her father natural

sense of style and sexiness, she tends to find lots of things moe. However, she hates

showing it because she like to keep her emotions settled and restrained. So shes

suppresses it."

"But since she IS Renge's daughter after all, all that moe builds up to a boiling point

every 2 years or so in a huge explosion of moe."

"We call this even code "M".

"Your super happy mood the last few days overloaded her curcuits and accelerated

the process by being so moe, so she overloaded more than usual."

"So it's my fault?" Alex asked, biting his bottom lip, "I'm sorry Kyarie..."

Kyarie nodded, "It's not your fault...now tell us why you've been so happy lately."

"You mean you don't KNOW?" Alex asked.

"Know what?"

Alex beamed, "Akio and Hiina adopted me!"

The girls gasped.

"And that's not even the best part!" Alex said," Not only did they adopt me, they

adopted the guys as well! Jabar and Lorenzo and George are gonna be my brothers

for REAL now! They're gonna move here to Japan when their school semester ends

next month!" He turned, raising a hand to his chin, "Course, they won't be going

here, they'll be going to Ouran High the public school..."

Mori's eyes flashed, "Lorenzo will be moving here?"

"Yup!"

Mori grinned to herself. Honey beamed at her, "That's great, Alex-chan!"

"It's wonderful!

"Alex has a family now!"

"Fantastic!"

"Awesome!"

"Congratulations," Kyarie said, nodding.

Alex sighed happily, "Yup. bye-bye Alex Bently. Hello Alex Yoshiikka!" he said with a

grin.

"Well, as wonderful as this is, Alex, I suggest you go home now..." Kyarie said, I don't

think I can take any more moe today..."


	47. The Side Affects of SuperHappiness!

The next day Alex did not show up for any of his morning classes. Nor the afternoon

classes. In fact, he was completely absent. He didn't even come for Hostess Club

activities. Rene, of course was worried.

"Ooohhhhh!" she groaned, pacing, " Where could Alex be?" she whined, increasing

her pace "Is he sick? Did he have a family emergency? Mommy needs to know why

my baby didn't come to school!"

Kyarie frowned,"well, it's not like him to miss school over something trivial, so it must

be rather important."

What do you wanna do, Kyarie senpai?" Kaori and Hikari asked in unison. "Hmm...club

activities are nearly over, so why don't we go visit him?" she said, adjusting her glasses

Rene jumped to her feet, "Of course! Daddy, you're so clever!" she said "Why didn't **_I_**

think of that?"

"Because you're a doofus," the Hitachiins said, smirking.

Rene scowed at them, "Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too infinity," Koari said, smirking. Rene growled frustratedly, stamping her feet,

"You girls are so mean! Hmph!"

* * *

Hiina was sweeping the floor as a knock came from the door. " I'll be right there, who

is it?"

"It's us, Mrs. Yoshiikka!" Honey's voice chimed from the door. Hiina opened the door

smiling "Oh, yes, hello girls, what're you doing here? Here to see Alex?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Woman's intuition. He's in his room, sleeping. He's been in and out of it all day. Poor

thing felt too badly to attend school today."

Rene gasped, "Oh, my poor Alex! Is he ill?"

"No, he's perfectly healthy. Go in and see for yourself."

The girls exchanged looks and entered Alex's room. Alex lay on the bed, his face blank

and his eyes glassy. He appeareded comatose at best.

000000ooooo000000

"Alex!" Rene cried, rushing to his side, "Are you alright? Speak to me!"

Alex flinched, covering his ears, " Not so loud, you're making my head hurt..." he groaned,

rolling over onto his stomach, burrying his head under a pillow.

"So you're alive," Koari said.

"For amoment there, you looked dead..." Hikari finished.

Kyarie frowned, putting a hand on his forehead,"he's not feverish. Hmm... I'll have to

consult his brothers again."

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie walked over to where Alex's Lap-top sat unattended on his dreser and turned it

on, quickly accessing the video call program and activating it. luckily, since they were

on speed-dial, calling them was easy enough. After about 4 failed attempts do to connection

issues, the faces of Alex's now adoptive brothers looked at the monitor.

"Yo, Kyarie, what's up?"

Kyarie cleared her throat, "Alex seems to be suffering from some sort of unknown

disorder. Observe."

She moved aside, revealing Alex, his face still blank, looking half-dead and depressed.

"Oh!" all four said in unison.

"He's not sick."

"He just used up all his happy."

"He what?"

"Whenever Alex goes into super happy mode, he uses up all his happiness and energy

for the next few days. How long was he in super happy mode?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?" The boys cried in unison.

"Damn! that's messed up"

"That hombre is down for the count," Lorenzo said, "Even one day of super-hapy can

drain him for nearly a week. But Three days? He'll be out of commsion for almost a

month!"

"A MONTH?" All the girls cried out in unison.

"Alex can't stay like this for a month!"

"It'll ruin his studies!"

"There must be a way to reverse this," Kyarie said, her voice serious and her eyes set.

"Well..." they boys exchanged looks" there is one, amiga, but you're not gonna like it..."

"What is it?"

"It's really gross."

"What is it?"

"I couldn't actualy believe it worked the first time we tried it."

"What is it?"

"Yeah, it was so sticky and hot..."

"What the hell is it?" Rene demanded, "I want Alex better so he won't get in trouble and

be emo and be horrible at the club!"

The Hitachiins quickly shushed her before letting her reveal anything incriminating about

Alex's 'little' secret.

Mori walked over to the computer, "Tell us. Please."

Lorenzo crooned at the sight of Mori, "Si, si mi amor. The only way to get Alex's mojo back

is to make him eat chili cheese fries mixed with grape jelly"

The girls were silent for a moment.

And then...

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"


	48. Recovery!

_**Hi guys, sorry for the late update, I've recently been attacked by two bulldogs **_

_**and my wrist was severly injured. I'm having trouble typing ATM so be patiet **_

_**with me. typing one **__**handed makes it hard to make long chappies. so forgive**_

_**ime if it's short srry...**_

::hides behind rock::

_**Wish me luck healing!**_

* * *

Alex looked at the bowl of food before him with glassy eyes, looking up at the girls.

"You want me to eat this?"

"Your brothers said it would help, Alex-chan" Honey said. Rene shuddered, "I still

can't believe Alex has to EAT this horrible concoction!" Kyarie adjusted her glasses

"would you rather have him be essentialy comatose for a month?"

Rene paused.

"Eat it you foolish boy, eat every last trace of chilli-cheese and Jelly!"

Alex looked at the mixture again, raising his fork numbly. He speared a large cluster

of the dripping, gooey fries an raised them to his lips. Hikari and Kaori covered their

eyes, "I can't watch!" they said in unison. Alex opened his mouth and shoved the food

inside, chewing slowly. He swallowed heavily.

"...Not that bad accualy..." he muttered, "I think I may have eatten this before..."

Rene and the others could barely watch as he proceeded to continue eatting the fries,

cheese, chilli sauce, and grape Jelly staining his chin as it dripped.

"UGH!"

"Is it over yet?"

"it's so gross!"

"and sticky-looking!"

"It's for his own good..." Rene said miserably, watching her beloved Alex with both

disgust and hope.

Alex wiped his mouth with a nearby T-shirt, which was drapped over his chair. He

inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh, his eyes closed. The girls leaned forward anxiously.

"Did it work?" Koari asked quietly.

Alex lifted his head, opening his eyes. "Are you guys still here?"

He looked completely normal. Tired, ad annoyed, but normal.

"He's back!" Rene shrieked, glomping him, positively burrying him in her ample bosom,

her thighs straddling his waist. Alex flailed around for a minute, trying to free himself.

His efforts were fruitless as the other girls joined in, nuzzling and hugging and generaly

molesting him with their affectionate gestures. He eventualy stopped struggling and

just sighed. Rene finaly released him "Oh Alex, Mommy was sooo worried!"

"Relax...I'm fine, arn't I?" He asked.

"NOW! After eatting that icky chilli chesse grape jelly fries!" she said making a face.

She tightened her grip around him, pressing herself as close to him as possible. Alex

gulped as she unintentionaly ground against his pelvis with her own, causing him to

shudder. "Uh...Rene...?"

"Yes, my little Alex?" she crooned.

"Could you get off me?"

"Why?" she asked, sitting up, putting even more pressure against his hips. Alex bit

back a groan, "You're um...making me..."

"Making you what?"

She looked so cute...those big brown eyes of hers looking at him so tenderly with

concern. Those flushed cheeks...Her soft lips... Her-

Alex shuddered and shoved her off, heading towards the bathroom, "I need to

use the bathroom!" He locked the door behind him as he slammed the door shut.

000000ooooo000000

Rene raised an eyebrow, turning to Kyarie, "What's wrong? Did I hurt him when I

glomped him? He's usualy much more durable..."

Hikari smirked, "Oh, you hurt him alright..."

"Just not in the normal way..." Koari finished.

"Huh?" She looked confused. Kyarie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'll

explain it to you at my house. Let's go. I'm pretty sure Alex needs some alone time

just now."

"Why would he need alone time?"

"Again. I'll explain it to you at my house."

That being said, she went over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Alex, we're

leaving now. When you're done, there's a flashdrive on your desk with todays

assignments in it."

"_OKAY!"_

000000ooooo000000

Honey turned to Mori, clutching usa-chan close. "Is Alex-Chan gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Mori said, lifting her up and onto her shoulders, "He'll be fine."

"Okay. Wanna have some cake when we get to Kyarie's house?"

"Sure."


	49. Discovery!

_**"WHAT?"**_

"I said: Alex was masturbating. It's really a normal, natural thing when you reach our

age, Rene." Kyarie said adjusting her glases "It's how we satisfy and releave our

sexual urges without having to engage in sexual intercourse. Everyone does it."

"I know THAT!" Rene said, "My mother already explained that to me when I walked in

on Haruh that one time when I was looking for my favorite pen. You know that."

"Oh yes, I forgot..." the bespeckled girl said, remembering that long ago event when

Rene had called her up and had graphically described everything that had happened.

It had been quite amusing actualy...

"What I can't believe is that you just said Alex was doing THAT over ME! I'm his mommy!

So that's just gross!"

Hikari and Kaori rolled their eyes, "Look boss, you're not his mommy. Hiina is his mommy.

You're the girl that he's thinking of right now as he-"

Rene clapped her hands over her ears, "La la la-la-la I'm not listening! la la la la-la"

Kyarie grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her ears, "Rene, It's time you

realized something, she said in a firm voice, "Now stop being a brat and listen."

Rene opened her mouth to respond but the look on Kyaries face silenced her. Kyarie

placed her hands on her shoulders and took a deeep breath.

"Rene?"

"Yes, Kyarie?"

"You. Are in love. With Alex."

Rene stared at her blankly. "What?"

"There's been various signs, Rene. The costumes you make him wear when we

cosplay, your over protectiveness, the way you squish him into your breasts when

you glomp him, not to mention how you acted at your grandparents house...You're

in love Rene. You have been for a while now."

"But I-"

"You're in love."

"How do you-"

"Because I'm you're best friend, you moronic ditz."

"I'm not a-!"

"Yes you are."

Rene pouted, crossing her arms. The Hitachiin's wrapped their arms around her, "It's

okay boss."

" Nothing to be upset about."

" So what if you like Alex?"

"He is pretty cute."

"And fun to tease."

"He is fun to tease, isn't he?" Rene asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Yup."

"But if you don't want him, we'll take him."

"Yeah, we'll marry him and honeymoon on the Hawaiian beachfront."

"It'll be sooo much fun." They added in unison.

Rene's eyes turned to flames. She grabbed both girls by their neck fronts and tossed

them across the room. They crashed against the wall, crumpling to the floor She

jumped to her feet, "No! Mommy says no! you can't have Alex, he's mine! MINE MINE

MINE!"

Realizing what had just come out of her mouth, she covered it, a shocked expression

on her face. The twins smirked.

"Told you."

Rene's face turned bright red, "No way..."

She looked up at Mori as she clamped a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Yes way."

Rene sighed, nodding slowly. "I guess you're right...So...What d I do about it?"

"Keep it to yourself for now. try to get him to warm up to you a little more. See if he

likes you back. then confess your love, Rene-chan!" Honey said with a smile.

"Alright...until then though, nothing changes! I will act just like I usualy do! Everything

will stay completely normal."

Hikari and Kaori huddled togther, smirking

"Since when..."

"Is the boss normal...?"

* * *

_**OMG! CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!**_

**_IM SORRY! ::BOWS REPEATEDLY::_**

**_ON THE PLUS SIDE, MY WRIST IS FELING MUCH BETTER NOW!_**

**_ Didn't have a lot of time to type a long chapter today! Next one'll be longer_**

**_I swear!_**


	50. Return of the Kenage Club!

Alex sat at his table, talking to his customers. He'd been worried earlier about Rene

when he'd first came in, but she didn't seem to be affected by events of his...Coma

day. On the contrary she seemed perkier than normal. Alex had decided to let it go

and forget the whole thing had ever happened. Alex looked at his wrist watch and

looked back up at the boys he was currently talking to. "Sorry, my prince's it's time

to switch clients."

"Aw..."

"But Alex..."

"Sorry, club rules. Besides," he said, batting his lashes "There's always tomarrow.

We can talk more then."

The boys sighed dreamily and reluctantly left the table. Alex chuckled to himself. He

was getting better and better at pretending to be a girl. Was it bad that he was

actualy ENJOYING doing this kind of thing?

Alex decided it didn't really matter whether or not he enjoyed being a hostess. Four

shadows fell over the table as he reached down to adjust his dress.

"May we request you?"

"Of course," he said looking up I'm free right now, so- BWAH!"

000000ooooo000000

Standing at the other end of the table stood none other than the Kenage Club.

Kiniko Niipoton, Justin Baily, Jinouchi Ginkana, and Beniguni Sakuke.

Kiniko winked and gave Alex and sly smirk, "Hello, Alex. Long time no see."

"W-what are YOU guys doing here!" He asked, his eyes wide with shock. Justin

took a seat, pouring himself some tea and sipping it, "We told you you hadn't seen

the last of us...We've decided to come visit."

"I see you're still a member of this ghastly little troupe of tarts..." Jinouchi said with

distaste, looking over at the girls with a frown.

Alex opened his mouth to respond but was interupted as Kiniko grabbed by his

wrists and pulled him to his feet. He spun Alex in a circle, dipping him, placing a kiss

on his forehead, "So cute...even in girls clothes...why do you continue hiding your

true self? It's demeaning! You're a man! Not some lowly female. Come with us and

we'll show you the wonders of St. Zachary's Academy for Boys.

"I'm not interested"! Alex said, jumping away from him and scrubbing at his forehead

with a napkin.

"Come now, you must be curious what life would be like without those harlots. Just

imagine being able to walk around in a boys uniform. Studying without having to deal

with squeeling, giggling females crowding you or urging you to hurry so they can

put you in a cocktail dress and make you parade about like a showdog. You must get

tired of it..."he sighed wearily, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "I know I would."

"Well, it does get a little old..." Alex admitted.

"Of course it does!" Beniguni said, "So why not at least come to our school for a tour

and see what your life COULD be like. A life without being enslaved by ignorant women."

"Didn't one of those 'ignorant women' kick your asses?" Alex asked.

"A mere technicality..."Kiniko said, "Are you interested or not?"

"Well, I guess a look wouldn't hur-"

"Excellent!" Kiniko cried as he and Justin each grabbed one of his arms and dagged

him out the door, the other two close behind.

000000ooooo000000

Hikari and Kaori stood and stretched as they switched customers.

"So, do you think Alex suspects anything about the boss? She's been way perkier

than normal today."

"Nah, he's not that bright. OH! Wanna teasehim a little while we're inbetween guests?

It'll really get Rene senpai steamed!"

"Sure! Uh...but where is Alex?"

Hikari followed Kaori's gaze to Alex's table. He was gone.

Exchanging looks, they walked over to his table. A small card sat on the table, with

gold caligrafy 'Kenage Club.'

followed by a crudly drawn picture of a face with it's tongue sticking out.

"RENE! KYARIE! WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!"

* * *

_**Note from Michaelmyersfangirl:**_

_**sorry chapter has been so late**_

**_::BOWS REPEATEDLY::_**

**_Been havin major problems getting on my comp. first I got a bad virus on the _**

**_comp _****_and then I had to help clean the house for my visiting sister who is _**

**_coming _****_today. please don't kill me!_**


	51. Invasion of St Zachary's Academy

Kiniko, Justin, Jinouchi, and Beniguni grinned as the gates to St Zachary's opened,

revealing the boys Academy in all it's glory. It's lush green grounds perfectly

trimmed, a large marble fountain in the courtyard shaped like the schools founder,

St. Zachary.

"Wow..." Alex said, his eyes wide as he took the massive building in. It had to be

at least twice the size of Ouran Academy.

And that was saying something.

Kiniko smiled downn at him, "Impressed, Alex?"

Alex nodded. Justin patted his shoulder, "Just wait until you see the inside..."

* * *

"He's with the Kenage Club?" Rene shrieked, seeing the card, "Those monsters!

Those cad's! Those...!Those...!"

"Rene calm down," Kyaries said. Rene whippd around, "I will NOT calm down! Those

Kenage Boys are probably doing who knows what to him right now!"

000000ooooo000000

In her minds eye she saw Alex bound to a bed, skin flushed as a nude, smiling

Kiniko hovered over him, a lustful gleam in his eyes, _'Now be a good boy and relax _

_while __daddy shows you how to have a good time_...' He whispered into his ear, kissing

him on the neck and slowly moving down his body. Alex whimpered under his

caresses.

_"Oohhh...Kiniko-sama..."_

000000ooooo000000

Rene screamed again, "No, I won't let that happen!" She turned to the others,

her eyes burning, "Girls, we're launching a rescue mission. Operation Get Alex

Back!"

* * *

"And this is the dining hall." Beniguni said, "The tables are arranged by year, but

of course we can sit wherever we wish...we're encouraged to interact as much

as possible."

Alex nodded, "Cool. I like the table cloths."

"Chinese silk," Jinouchi said with a grin, "Embroiled with the school name and

emblem." Kiniko nodded, "We have only the best chef's in our kitchen. All form 5

star restraunts. And our kitchen is the equiped with all cooking untensils neccisary

and is the same size as the music room you and those...females use for that

beastly club..."

Alex decided to ignore that last part. As they led him out of the kitchen and down

the hall.

"Now, we have an excellent sports program. We have a tennis, football, American

football, wrestling, volley ball, basketball, swimming, the martial arts, and Ice hockey."

"Impressive."

"Yes, and to maintain physical fitness for such activities, we have this."

Kiniko opened another door. Alex gaped at the enormity of the room. Weights,

treadmills, a massive pool, and various other types of workout equipment.

"Whoa...this is your gym?"

"Gym? No, that's furthur down the hall," Justin said, "This is just the work-out

room."

Jinouchi walked over to the bench press, giving Alex a grin, "Wanna lift some

weights?"

Alex looked at his arms, he hadn't had a good workout since he'd joined the

Hostess club.

"I'd love to."

"I'll be your spotter!" Beniguni said, pulling him over. Kiniko smiled to himself;

everything was going just like he thought it would.

* * *

Rene and the others stood outside the gates of St. Zachary's. Rene gulped,

turning to her friends, "Okay, are you guys ready for this?"

"I can't believe Kyarie mangaed to get us St. Zachary uniforms..." Mori said,

looking down at the black uniform. Kyarie smirked, "I have connections...You

should be concerned on whether these will work.

"They have to!" Rene said, "We have to get Alex back!"

Honey grinned, holding usa-chan close, both wearing uniforms, " We can do it,

Rene chan! we just have to do our best pretending to be boys!"

Hikari and Kaori smirked, "Should be easy enough. We just have to say 'Ore'

whenever we say "I" the men in this school are all arrogant, we'll blend right

in!"

"Yeah. Plus the designer male cologne we're wearing should make us smell as

boyish as we look."

Rene rolled her eyes, "This is serious, girls! Kyarie and I will take the left wing,

you two take the right."

"What about us, Rene chan?" Honey asked.

"You and Mori just wander around the grounds and see if he's outside."

"You can count on us!" she said, giving a salute.

"I know I can." Rene took a deep breath, "Alright girls...let's move out."

She pushed open the gates. She ran a hand through her hair, making it wild and

messy.

"It's go time..."


	52. Alex Explodes! Kenage Club Defeated!

Rene and Kyarie walked down the halls searching for Alex so as to save him from

the evil clutches of the Kenage club. Various boys walked past, not giving them a

second look, proving that their disguises were indeed effective. Rene looked at

Kyarie, " Kya, what should we do? I don't see them anywhere..." She asked, using

the seldom used nick-name from when they were kids. Kyarie cracked her neck

"Well, Ren..." she said, also shortening her name for the sake of hiding their gender,

"maybe we should ask if someone knows where the Kenage club is?"

Rene was about to reply when one of the boy walking by turned to them. A first

year by the look of it, "The Kenage Club? I know where they are!"

"Could you take us to them? We need to talk about something very important

with them" Kyarie said.

"Okay!" He said, "Follow me."

* * *

Alex looked down at the uniform he was wearing, black, comfortable, and sleek,

showing off his male physique. even with his long hair, it did a lot to make him

look more like the boy he was.

"Wow...I actualy look pretty good in this..."

"Of course you do!" Kiniko said, " This uniform is just MADE for you!"

"I agree," Jinouchi said "you're so masculine now!"

"Exactly!" Beniguni agreed much more manly, unlike that horrid yellow dress

those females were making you wear."

"Hey, it's not that bad, "Alex said, "it's the stockings that get me."

Kiniko laughed, "Yes, I imagine so... Now, are you ready to see the astronomy

room?"

"Oh, totaly" Alex said. Beniguni grinned, how you linking the school so far, Alex?"

"It's pretty cool, I'll admit" he said.

"Oh, yes quite cool," Justin said, that's why I transfered here from England. It's

a good school to put on your reseme you know. so many famous men graduated

from here."

"Really?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Kiniko said, " Hashinobi Kokoro, Diinanu Hakasaki..."

"The painter?" Alex asked looking suprised. Kiniko grinned," The very same.

You've seen his work?"

"Yeah. My mom loves his paintings. just the other day she bought a replica

of his _'Sakura no hizashi'_ painting."

He nodded, "That's a very popular piece...a true classic. Do you like any of his

works by any chance?"

Alex shrugged as they carried on their conversation, stopping upon reachin

the astronomy room.

000000ooooo000000

Well, that's almost all of the school," Jinouchi said, "The only thing left to show

you are the dorm rooms."

"Dorm rooms?"

"We stay on the campus most of the year. We only go home during holidays or

summer vacation" Justin said with an uncaring shrug.

Kiniko wrapped an arm around Alex waist, giving a grin,"How would you like

to see my room? I could give you a personal tour..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

000000ooooo000000

Alex turned around, hearing the familiar voice. Rene barreled across the room

at top speed, drop kicking Kiniko away from Alex, sending him flying across the

room. "Stay away from my Alex you pervert!" she yelled, grabbing Alex and

pulling him away from the others. Alex looked at the clothes she was wearing

with a shocked look on his face as he realized who it was.

"Rene?"

"Alex!" she cried, grabbing him, "Are you alright? Did they molest you? Show

me where they touched you!"

Alex sighed, rolling his eyes, gently puxhing her away, "Nowhere dangerous,

Rene...What are you doing here?"

"And why are you wearing that uniform?" Jinouchi said glaring, "A woman like

you wearing that uniform? You've defiled it!"

Rene pointedly ignored him, "We came to rescue you!"

"We?" Alex asked. Kyarie walked over from where she stood in the doorway,

"I'm afraid she drug us along," she said scribbling in her notebook, "But she

was quite insitant."

Alex gave a small smile, shaking his head, "Of course she did...Well, at least

you guys look good in black...Oh, I can't wait to see Honey, I'll bet she looks

adorable."

"Oh, she is" Rene said smiling, "She's even got Usa-Chan in a uniform."

Alex gave a good natured chuckle, "That right?"

Kiniko picked himself up and stomped over towards Rene, "how dare you enter

my school, you-you...TRAMP!" he yelled indignantly, " Making accusations and

assualting me like that? I should have you arrested, you manipulative, evil,

ignorant little female!"

Alex glared at him, "Hey, don't talk to her like that! She was only trying to help."

"Help do what, ruin my uniform? That WOMAN doesn't have an ounce of sense

in her head! If she acted like a proper woman and stayed out of matters that

don't concern her, maybe she'd-"

_**SLAP!**_

The others gasped as an angery red mark appeared on Kiniko's face.

Alex glowered, "Now you shut up and listen to me, bub! Rene is my best friend

and I won't let trash like you talk to her that way! You think men are so much

better than women? Real men don't treat women like objects or second class

citizens!. Real men treat a woman like a princess because she in return treats

him like a prince! You know what? For a moment I actually considered transfering

to this school. But guess what! If I have to be an asshole like you to women,

Then I'd rather stay at Ouran! I'd rather be a cross dressing girly boy with my

honor, than a normal snobby brat like you!"

He marched over to the door, holding it open "Rene, Kyarie, after you, ladies."

Rene and Kyarie gave the boys smug, victorious looks as they exited.

"Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome, Kyarie!" Alex said, slamming the door shut in the boys faces.


	53. Suprise Inspection!

Alex wiped his forehead with the handkerchief Hiina had given him, tucking it into

the front pocket of the apron he was wearing. "There...It took two days, but we

finished it..."

Akio and Hiina nodded "Yes...The guest room and the spare room have been

converted into bedrooms for your brothers."

"sure wasn't easy..." Akio said, "you sure Jabar and Lorenzo won't mind sharing

a room?"

"You kidding? They've been sharing a room forever, it would be wierd for them if

they didn't" Alex said putting his hands on his hips, " They've got a system. It's

better if we don't mess with it."

Hiina shrugged, ginving a contented sigh, "I can't wait until they arrive...one week,

can you believe it? One week to go!"

Alex nodded, "I can believe it...I'm gonna be majorly screwed if they find out about

the cross dressing thing..."

Akio elbowed him playfully, "I dunno, I'm sure they'll think you're cute in your uniform.

I know I do!"

Alex elbowed him back roughly, "Well I'm sure they'll tease me for the rest of my

life. And who are you calling cute? You got a son complex or somthing?"

"No, I have a cross dressing complex! it's so Kawaii!"

Alex facepalmed "My father is insane...You read WAY too many shonen-ai manga's

Akio"

"Call me daddy!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"no"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No, damnit!"

Akio pouted, crossing his arms. Alex smirked and flicked his nose, "I'm sure you

can get one of my brothers to say it, though..." Akio brightened, "That's right! I

almost forgot about that!" Alex rolled his eyes.

A knock came form the door. Alex headed downstairs "I'll get it."

000000ooooo000000

Alex reached for the knob and turned, opening the door. A man in a suit with a

firm face stood there. Alex bowed at the waist, "Greetings, honorable visitor"

He said, being unusualy formal. He doubted this guy would respond positively

to his usual greeting.

The man bowed back shortly, "Are you Alex Bently?"

Alex paled. Was this guy from the school? Surely Rene's dad would've prevented

a visitor from the school board?

He cleared his throat, " You havn't introduced yourself yet, sir."

The man nodded, "Of course, I am Hitoroto Watazawa of the adoption program.

I'm here to speak with Hiina and Akio Yoshiikka."

Alex was simutaneously both relieved and concerned. He turned, "Akio, mom,

there's someone here to see you from the adoption agency..."

Hiina and Akio hurried into the room, bowing to the man and allowing him inside

"Welcome, Mr. Watazawa," Hiina said, "The adoption paperwork has all been

filled out properly I hope?"

"Yes. That's not why I'm here. This is just a follow up to ensure the..."he glanced

at Alex briefly, "-child in question is in proper conditions, considering you're adopting

three other boys."

Akio nodded vigerously, "Of course! Alex has his own room upstairs, and we've

already prepared other rooms for Lorenzo, George, and Jabar."

Mr. Watazawa nodded, "Would you mind if I take a look around his bedroom?"

Alex winced. Look at his room? What would this guy think if her saw all the

dresses? No, no this was NOT good. Not good at all!

* * *

_**Hi guys sorry for shortness. and lateness. 2010 is intent on making my readers mad**_

_**at me for being repeatedly tardy and injured!**_

_**OMG what will happen to Alex?**_

_**stay tuned!**_

**_~MMFG_**


	54. Suprising the Inspector!

Mr. Watazawa Entered the house, glancing around "So, where is Alex's room?" he

asked. "It's the first room on the right, upstairs." Hiina said. Mr. Watazawa noded,

"I'll be up in a moment. Would you mind escorting me to the restroom first?"

"Of course!" Alex said, spotting his oppurtunity, "It's right down the hall, near the

kitchen."

"Thank you" said, disapearing down the hall into the bathroom. Alex scrambled up

the stairs to his room, kicking open his door. His closet was wide open, revealing

his cosplay outfits, and his school uniform. He pushed them as far into the side of

the closet as possible, moving his boy outfits in front, clustering them together. Even

the less-than-modest outfits the Hitachiin cousins had given him during one of his

"Barbie" sessions.

"There, that takes care of the dresses..." he said scurrying over to his dresser and

grabbing the bras. He quickly shoved them under his shirt and closed the drawer

just as Mr. Watazawa entered, Akio and Hiina behind him, scanning the room

appraisingly. Alex gulped nervously.

Mr. Watazawa looked around, "Let's see...Room, slightly dirty, but that's common

with teenage boys. Hmm...a personal bathroom, how considerate... Lot's of pictures,

a laptop..." He opened up the closet, "Nice clean outfits. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why are half of them dresses?"

Alex paled as Mr. Watazawa stepped aside, revealing that the dresses had popped

back out from being squished against the wall.

Hiina and Akio exchanged looks as Mr. Watazawa rounded on them, "The fact that

most of these are revealing concern me. Is there something I should know?"

"Well...Um...You see..." Akio stuttered. Hiina looked pale.

Alex couldn't let them take the wrap for this. He hurried over.

"It's not their fault. Those are my dresses."

Mr. Watazawa turned to him, "Oh?"

Alex inhaled deeply, making his "cute" face. His eyes wide and watery, his cheeks

pinkened with a gentle flush, "You see...I've been hiding it for a while now... I

like to cross dress...I know it's foolish and...different, but wearing dresses makes

me feel pretty." He made a false swoon, a tear in the corner of his eye as he

leaned against the wall, "You must think I'm such a horrible pervert!"

Mr. Watazawa's face turned red. Alex's cute face was irresistable. And the tears

were super effective."

"N-no! of course not!" he stuttered, "I-"

"I should have known better than indulge my sick, twisted fantasies..." Alex said,

with a sniffle, "A boy in a dress..."

"NO! It's perfectly alright!"Mr Watazawa said, "Don't be upset! Lots of people do

that. I mean, it's not a big deal! Besides you're from California, and this is Japan

this sort of thing is common! Besides, You look very cute!"

Alex glanced up at him, "Really?"

"Yes! Very! It's perfectly okay!"

"So I'm not a freak?"

"No...No of course not! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..." Mr. Watazawa said

" I'm sorry for all the trouble...You both are VERY kind and supportive parents.

He's obviously being very well taken care of, and I have no doubt's you'll be

equally supportive of the other three boys you've adopted...I uh...I have another

appointment, so I'll just...go now..."

"I'll escort you to the door," Hiina said leading him out of the room and downstairs

The moment they were out of sight, Alex's face went back to normal. He smirked

"Oh, that was just TOO easy..."

Akio scurried over to him, wrapping him in a crushing embrace, "That was brilliant!

And so cute!"

"I can't believe that actualy worked," Alex admitted, "He must be a bigger perv

than you."

Akio pouted, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm just kidding, Akio" Alex said, flicking his nose with a laugh, "Man, wait 'til I

tell the girls about this, they'll flip."

"That reminds me...why didn't you just tell them the truth?"

"I didn't wanna get the girls in trouble...Or you guys."

"AWWWWWWW!" Akio said, "I love you, son!"

Alex just stood there as Akio squished him close to his chest, planting a big

kiss on his forehead, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too, Dad."


	55. Mini Chapter: The Perfect Cosplay

_**Two days later...**_

* * *

Kyarie looked around the Hostess club, her mouth forming a flat line as she

scurried from one side to the other, looking agitated. Alex, who was saying

goodbye to the last of the clients.

"Um, Kyarie? Something wrong?"

"No, just looking for my brother. He's been acting aloof even at home for the

past few days, and now I can't find him."

"Aloof?"

"Yes. And what's more he hasn't been coming to the club" she added, crossing

her arms, "Frankly, I'm beginning to worry..."

Alex raised an eyebrow. She sure didn't LOOK worried. She LOOKED agitated.

Hikari and Kaori appeared from nowhere, "We heard he's doing research on

something."

"Do you know what?" Kyarie asked

"No."

Kyarie rubbed her temples, "Wonderful..."

000000ooooo000000

The door to the Hostess Club slammed open, lighting flashing outside the window

asit continued raining. A dark figure stood in the doorway, panting, papers and

books in his arms and protruding from his pockets. As the figure stepped into

the light, it was revealed to be none other than Renji, who had dark circles under

his eyes, which were bloodshot.

Rene's eyes widened, "Renji?"

Renji moved foreword stiffly, like a zombie. "I've been working non-stop for five

days...I haven't eaten, drank, or slept, except for a few 5 minute naps..." He took

another step towards Alex and the girls, "It took relentless research and tons of

coffee...but I finaly did it..."

"Did what?" Mori asked.

"I discovered...the perfect...ultimate...cosplay for girls...I've researched over

5000 different Anime's, manga's, plays, time periods, and even foreign things

like the medieval times, and Star Wars... But found it..."

Hikari and Kaori leaned in close, "What is it?" They whispered.

Renji took a deep breath, "The perfect...ultimate...cosplay is...is...is..."

"What is it?" Kyarie said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Renji collapsed

against her, going limp.

"Sailor Moon..."

All the girls gasped, their mouths wide at this revelation. Rene hurried over to

Renji's side, "Oh wise and brave seeker of perfect moe... You should rest..."

"Yes, Kyarie said leading him over to one of the collapsed on it,

passing out instantly, his sould exiting through his mouth and floating in the

air, shaped like a chibi.

Hikair and Kaori rubbed their eyes, which were fille with tears, "Such a noble act...

Only he could come up with such a epiphany..."

" Truely a hero amoung hostesses!"

Alex cleared his throat, "Um...that's nice and everything, but I have a question."

"What is it?" Honey asked, setting usa-chan beside Renji's limp, snoring form.

"What's Sailor Moon?"

000000ooooo000000

Lighting struck again, ominously as all the girls turned to him in unison, their

faces dark and their eyes wide.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF SAILOR MOON?"

"IT'S ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR ANIME'S AND MANGA'S IN THE WORLD!"

"IT'S EVEN MORE POPULAR THAN INUYASHA!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SAILOR MOON IS, WERE YOU LIVING UNDER

A ROCK?"

Alex shiveled under their hurricane wind yelling, hiding behind a nearby table

"I-I don't really watch a lot of girly anime's growing up, I lived in a boys home,

we watched DBZ and Death Note and stuff..."

"That's no excuse for not even being aware of it's exstance, Alex," Rene said.

She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, "Hikari! Kaori!"

"Yes boss?" they asked in perfect synchronization.

"Bring me the manga AND the anime for sailor moon. Alex, you're going to read,

and watch Sailor Moon until you know it inside and out!"

"But-"

"No buts about it, Alex!"

Alex sighed as the cousins ran off and returned moments later with a stack of

books and DVD's, dumping them in front of him in a large pile.

"Get to work."

"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut..." he said as he picked up the first book

and began reading.


	56. Mini Chapter: Rene's Feelings!

Rene lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her arms behind her head. She

was thinking about Alex. His brothers would be coming over from America any

day now, and he was worried. He was completely adamant about them not

finding out about his...extraciricular activities. She didn't see what the big

deal was. Alex was so CUTE in his girl outfits. And in the far-too-revealing

frocks Hikari and Kaori had given him as they played dress-up with him when

he visited their house, or when Hostess Club was over and they brought

outfits for him to try on.

But Alex insisted that they would tease him forever if they found out. So he'd

made them swear never to mention his work as a Hostess in front of them,

or within hearing distance of them.

A simple request, really...but it troubled Rene that Alex would be so ashamed

of cross-dressing that he wanted to hide it so very badly from his brothers...

Was she forcing Alex to do something he was ashamed of? Did Alex even

WANT to be Hostess? Sure he'd said it was preferable compared to going to

St. Zachary's and being in the Kenage Club, but if he was given the chance,

would he quit the club? The only reason he'd joined in the first lace was to

pay off his debt for breaking the Tea Set. What would happen when he paid

it off and was obligated to stay with the Club anymore?

Or her?

She rolled over on her stomach, her cheeks warming at that lost thought.

That was another problem. Being in love with Alex. It was eating her up

inside. She felt jealous whenever Alex even LOOKED at other girls, but

she couldn't say anything about it. Then she'd have to confess her feelings.

And who knew how THAT would turn out? She didn't wanna risk scaring

Alex away from being her friend by admitting she had feelings for him...

She sighed, burrying her face in the pillow

"Why did I have to go and fall in love with him?" she asked herself, pursing

her lips.

Because he's cute, smart, had a good sense of humour, was a gentlemen,

and seemingly endless patience with the shenanigans of the Hostess Club

members. Amoung a...Host...of other things...

She couldn't help but giggle at her private joke. She stood and walked

over to her vanity mirror, running a brush though her shoulder-length blonde

hair, her coffee eyes glittering from the light of a nearby lamp. What would

happen if Alex found a girlfriend? Would she be able to cope with unrequited

love? She had a feeling she wouldn't. She was FAR too possesive.

But she'd have to.

She couldn't be that selfish. Not to someone she loved. If Alex wanted to

have a relationship with someone else, she'd let him. As long as it made

him happy.

An evil glint appeared in her eyes

But that did NOT mean she would give up without a fight. She was a Suoh,

and Suoh's didn't give up on anything. Even if she didn't confess to Alex, she

was going to work hard to PROVE that she was the best woman for him.

She'd make him see that she cared for him. And she'd face anybody who

stood in her way with an iron fist and a perfect manicure.

"Time to activate plan 'Win Alex's Heart!' " she declared aloud to herself,

standing tall and proud. She grabbed her cellphone off the dresser, dialing

excitedly

"I have to call Kyarie!"


	57. Rene's Plan Set in Motion!

Alex sat quietly, listening intently as Rene and Kyarie went over the plans

for the School Festival.

"And after we're done with the coffee social, the Host Club and the Hostess

Club will be co-sponsering a dance party to take place in the school

courtyard. We will be responsible for the costumes chosen for both clubs,

and the Host Club will set up the decorations. We have approximatly five

days, which should be more than enough time. Are there any questions?"

Alex raised his hand, "I'm not gonna have to kiss another guy again, am

I?"

"No, that won't be neccessary," Kyarie said with a sly smile, remembering

Alex's little incident at the charity ball. "Though it would be amusing..."

Rene put her hands on her hips, "Daddy, stop scaring Alex!"

"As you wish...mama," she said, still smirking. Rene rolled her eyes, "Well,

are there anny other questions?"

"We're cool," the Hiitachin's said in unison.

"No questions here, Rene-chan!" came Honey's usual sweet happy-go-

lucky tone.

Mori shook her head.

"Good. Then this meeting is adjourned," Rene said, banging her gavel

on the table softly. Everyone stood. Alex flung his bag over his shoulder,

ready to leave. Rene reached out and grabbed his hand, "Alex, could you

hold on for a moment?"

Alex turned to the blonde, "Sure, what's on your mind, Rene?"

Rene's heart pounded in her ears, but she looked as cool as ever."There's

an amusement park in Tokyo Bay, and...Well, I was wondering if you'd

like to go on an...activity day to it with me this weekend."

"You mean like with the other girls too?" Alex asked. Rene shook her

head vigerously, "No! Er...I mean, no, just me."

"Oh..." Alex said, "Um...sure...Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll pick you up," she said.

Alex scratched the back of his head, "Okay. What time?"

"How about 10?"

"That's fine with me. So, Saturday at 10?"

"Saturday at 10," Rene confirmed, smiling.

"Okay."

"Right."

Rene cleared her throat, "Um..I'd better be going. See you tomarrow!" She

ran from the room so fast she left after images. Alex blinked. "Well...I

guess I have a date with Rene..." he muttered to himself. _'Activity'_ he

corrected mentaly. Rene would never ask Alex on a date... Right...?

Alex shook his head to clear it and headed out the door.

* * *

Rene sat in the back of Kyarie's limo, positivly squeeling, "He said yes! Oh

my gosh he said YES! What should I wear? Should I do something with

my hair? What if I-"

Kyarie smacked the back of her head. Rene yelped, pouting. "What was

that for?"

" For being too loud, you're hurting my ears."

"Oh...sorry..."

"Whatever. Now, Alex is use to seeing you wearing revealing and highly

attractive clothes, so that's not likely to draw his attention. I'd say wear

something simple and modest. Nothing too revealing, but not too

prudish either."

"Got it. Something sensible."

"And remember, let Alex be a man. No making him wear a dress. It'll give

him a chance to show his masculinity. I'm sure he's MORE than eager to

do that. Oh, and his brothers will be coming next week during the festival,

ask questions about them. Showing an interest in his home life and

personal activities is good. Just don't go into Hostess mode or he'll think

you're faking."

"But I AM interested in his personal life!"

"I know, just don't over do it" Kyarie said. She pulled Rene close into an

embrace, a small smile forming on her lips, "Most of all, just be yourself...

Alex'll like you just the way you are."

"You think so?"

"If he didn't like you, he wouldn't hang out with you."

"What if I screw up?"

"Then he'll just write it off as you being an idiot, like he usualy does. Just

stick with the plan and don't be dramatic...You're famous for acting too

dramatic...You're a Suoh."

Rene grinned,"And proud of it!Now suck it up, you have to help me pick

out what to wear"

Kyarie shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"


	58. Mini Chapter:Alex and Rene's Date! Prt 1

Alex looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing one of his favorite

tank-tops and a pair of jeans witha tear on the knee. His hair had been

pulled back into a ponytail, as usual. He slipped on his favorite sneakers,

tying the laces tightly, as he was sure Rene would drag him everywhere

and he'd lose them if he didn't.

"There. That ought to do it." Alex said smiling at his reflection. He leaned

in closer, noticing how bushy his eyebrows were, "Ugh...I neeed a wax..."

he muttered to himself. He didn't even feel wierd saying that. He didn't

care if it sounded girly, he'd been becomming more and more attentive

of his personal hygiene and appearence since he'd met the girls. Looking

back, he almost shuddered at how disgusting he'd been before.

big eyebrows...clogged pores... armpit hair, ragged and dirty nails...

He looked at his now pedicured, a-la hikari and kaori, nails and wondered

how he'd ever been able to stand being so...so...

Icky?

Yup

That was it.

"Alex! Rene's here!" Came Hiina's voice from downstairs. Alex turned,

"Coming mom."

He exited his room, closing the door behind him, and headed downstairs.

Hiina stood in the doorway, talking to who he supposed was Rene, since

he couldn't see her. "I'm here," he said. Hiina turned, "There he is," she

said moving aside, "Have fun sweetie."

"I will, Mo-" Alex started but was cut off as he caught sight of Rene.

000000ooooo000000

She wasn't wearing anything fancy or low-cut, which he'd been expecting,

she was wearing a simple, plain blue sundress with a wide-brimmed hat

and a pair of blue-tinted glasses. She smiled warmly at him. "Hi Alex."

Alex was speechless. She looked so...normal. Completely normal...It was

kinda attractive.

Alex shook himself, _'Did I just think that?'_ he thought to himself. He shook

his

head, "Hey Rene, you look good. I mean nice!"

Rene giggled, "Thanks. Come on, My driver's a bit cranky today so we'd

better hurry"

Alex nodded, "Yeah...Bye mom. Tell Akio I'll be home later."

"Alright. Have fun Alex," she said shutting the door behind him as he

followed Rene over to the limo and climbed in. She sighed to herself

as they drove off, a small smile on her face.

000000ooooo000000

"It's about time those two went on a date. They're so cute together!"

Giggling to herself, she headed back inside and picked up the phone,

dialing Kyarie's number. It rang twice before she heard a click

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Kyarie? The eagle has left the nest."

_"Phase one, complete...I'm on my way."_

* * *

___**sorry for the shortness!**_

_**so much writers block!**_

_**::beats self with stick on head::**_

_**somebody call a brain plumber!**_

_**nex'll be longer, I promise!**_


	59. Alex and Rene's Date! Prt 2

_**hi guys! Sorry for the long update! ben really busy. On the plus side,**_

**_I no longer have writers block! so enjoy a nice normal chapter and _**

**_not another midget like last time!^^_**

**_::Alex plushies for everyone!::_**

**_-mmfg_**

* * *

They climbed out of the limo, Alex looked around at the various rides

and activities. It was no Euro Disney World, but this was pretty big.

Rene stood there, rocking back and forth on her heels, "So what

should we do first?"

Rene stoped rocking, "I dunno...you decide."

Alex 'hmmm'd'

"How about we play a few games first?"

"Sure," Rene said, flashing him a smile, "Ooh, there's one!"

She grabbed his hand in her own and pulled him over to a bottle

game. The man running the stand immediatl began his pitching.

"Step right up, knock over the bottles and win a prize. one ball,

one try."

Rene looked over at the prizes, spotting a series of stuffed animals,

spotting what looked like a stuffed cat toy. "Aww! Alex, think you

could win me that?" she asked, pointing at it. Seeing the excitement

in her eyes, Alex couldn't resist. He cracked his knuckles.

"No problem."

He paid for the balls, they were each about the size and weight of

a baseball. There were Twenty bottles, neatly stacked atop of each

other.

"Hmm...If I'm correct...the glass that keeps the others from falling

down should be...THIS one!"

He tossed the ball at the center bottle on the bottom row. The entire

tower toppled over, some of the bottles breaking as they hit the

ground. The owner of the stand looked suprised. Rene squeeled with

delight.

"Wow, you got the whole tower! That's so cool."

Alex felt his ego swell a little, A smile forming on his lips, "It was

nothing, I always win these things..." He turned to the stand master

suavly,"I believe we'll take that toy cat now."

The owner shook his head and grabbed for the cat. All three were

suprised when it let out a meow and began struggling. Alex's eyes

bugged out.

It wasn't a stuffed cat toy...It was a REAL kitten!

"How did-"

"Must be some stray that got in...Oh well, it's yours now." The stand

owner shrugged, handing it to Rene.

Rene looked at the little grey kitten with delight, "Aww! He's so cute!"

She glomped Alex, carefil to mind the kitten, "Oh Alex, you're SUPER

cool!"

Alex struggled as his face was shoved into her clothed bosom. Rene

released him as the kitten meowed. She held it close, cooing with

delight at the small creature.

"Oh, who's a pretty kitty, huh? Who's a little kitty-witty? You are!"

She turned to Alex, "What should we name him, Alex?"

"We?"

"Well, you won him. That makes you his daddy, so you have to help

me pick out a name."

Alex rolled his eyes and half heartedly frowned at Rene, "You're wierd,

you know that?"

"Shut up and help me name our baby," Rene said, playfully punching

his shoulder. Alex smirked, punching her back, "Oh, so it's our baby

now, huh?"

Rene flashed her signature grin she used when she was playing a

very fun game. "Yup."

"And when exactly did I get you pregnant?" Alex asked.

"Probably that time when you were sick and I sat on you," she said

flashing him an evil smile. Alex blushed at the memory.

For a while they walked along quietly, until, when Alex stopped to

buy a cotten candy, the kitten chose to swipe at a butterfly that

fluttered by.

Rene gasped, "That's it, we'll call him Papillon!"

"Papillon?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means 'butterfly' in French" Rene clarified.

"Ah. Hey, Rene, wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"I don't know...they're awfuly high, aren't they? What if Papillon

falls out?"

Alex scratched the kittens ear, "You kidding? He'll be fine. Besides

do you really think I'd let my own 'son' fall to his death? I'd swoop

down and save him in a heartbeat."

Rene giggled at his continuance of their earlier joke. She nodded,

taking a bite of the cotten candy as Alex held it out to her.

"Lead the way, Super Alex."

Alex took her free hand with his.

"Up up and away!"

Rene giggled as he pulled her along, racing towards what seemed

to be the most popular ride of the day. They'd be waiting a while,

but Alex didn't mind.

He didn't even let go of her hand right away when they reached the

line.

* * *

Kyarie stepped out from behind the snack stand she'd been hiding

behind, observing them.

The Ferris Wheel...

Perfect!

Kyarie scribbled something in her notebook as a dark smile formed

on her lips. She ordered an ice cream and licked it as she watched

the 'couple' slowly move as the line shortened; other passengers

getting off as new ones got on.

"Time for phase two of my master plan..."


	60. Alex and Rene's Date Prt 3

Alex sat next to Rene, who held Papillon in her lap, as they took

their seats on the ferris wheel. Once the safety bar was in place,

they slowly began to rise, as they were the last to board the

ride.

"Whoo! look how high we're going," Rene said, looking over the

edge. Papi, that's what Alex decided to call Papillon for short, was

clinging to Rene tightly. Alex reached over and scratched his ears,

"Calm down, Papi, you're safe. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

Of course, the kitten ignored him. It's a known fact that cats are

afraid of heights.

000000ooooo000000

They whent around twice, on the third revolution, a grinding

noise was heard, and the ride ground to a jolting halt. Rene

looked down, "What happened? Is the ride stuck?"

"I dunno..." Alex said, " they couldn't have stopped the ride like

that on pupose, it would've been smoother..."

a voice came out of the small intercom attached to the side of

the car.

"_Please excuse the disturbance, there is a slight problem with _

_the __controls, we're trying to repair it, please reamain calm as we_

_resolve __the problem."_

000000ooooo000000

Alex sighed, "Guess we're stuck up here for a while, Rene."

"That's okay. The view is nice..." she said, relaxing into her

seat. She scooted closer to him, seeing the perfect oppurtunity

for her to get 'closer' with Alex. Alex didn't seem to notice, or he

was just use to her being in his personal space, because he

didn't move or say anything about it.

After about 30 minutes, Alex glanced at Rene. Her lovely brown

eyes spakled as her golden hair seemed to catch the sun

streaming down over them, forming a halo of light around her

head. So beautiful...so cute...so crazy, yes, but...

Alex yawned, stretching his arm out and draping it over Rene's

bare shoulders, half-expecting a teasing rebuke, and maybe

another joke about Papi being their baby. Instead she snuggled

into his side, also yawning. "Mmm...wonder how long it'll be

before they fix the controls" she muttered.

"I don't really care," Alex said "I'm happy right here."

Rene blushed slightly, smiling to herself. The ride let out a squeal

as it began moving again.

Alex laughed, "Looks like we spoke too soon."

Rene sighed, straitening her dress. Papillon was unhappy at

being moved, but was very happy when they got off the ride.

Alex and Rene stretched, Alex kicked his leg a few times, as it

had fallen asleep.

"So...what do you want to do now?"

"Anything that requires a lot of movement."

Alex looked around at the games. He grinned, spotting something

he knew Rene would LOVE. "How about DDR?"

Rene's eyes widened, "DDR? PERFECT!"

they hurried over to the machine, housed in a tent with ome other

arcade games.

* * *

Kyarie wrung her hands together, her eyes flashing behind her

glasses. "That went better than inspected...funny what a little

soda in the contolls will do..." She smirked evily, "I'll let them play

a few more games, and then I'll move onto phase three..."

* * *

Rene looked over the list of songs "Which of these do you wanna

do?"

Alex glanced at the screen, "Oh, how about this one?"

"Oh! From that live action chipmunks movie? I love this song. Daddy

tried to sing it in karoke with his friends and they were AWESOME!"

"Okay then, let's do it," Alex said pressing the button after inserting

his money.

They took their places on the dance spots as the music started.

_Yeah! In The Place To Be!_  
_Chipmunks On The M-I-C!_  
_Witch Doctor!_  
_Everybody Get In To It!_  
_(get in to it)_  
_Come On People Let's Get To It!_  
_(let's get to it)_  
_Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!_  
_Everybody Hit The Floor!_  
_Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!_  
_Its the Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!_  
_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Too!_  
_And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!_  
_He Said That:_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla  
__bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla  
bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

000000ooooo000000

Alex's And Rene's feet moved in correspondence to the arrow marks

as the song temporarily stopped to simply play the beat

Rene's feet were lightening ast, andshe was easily outscoring him.

Alex gave out a laugh, "Hey, slow down will ya? I can't keep up."

"Then eat my dust!"

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?" Alex said, "Then I'd better step

up my game!" he added as the chorus started up again

000000ooooo000000

_YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!_

_Everybody Can they do it! (can they do it)_  
_(get in to it)_  
_Come On People Let's Get To It! (let's get to it)_  
_Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!_  
_Everybody Hit The Floor!_  
_Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!_  
_With the Chipmunks Here We Go!_  
_ALVIN! SIMON! THEADORE!_

_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True_  
_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice_  
_And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me some Advice_  
_He Said That:_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla  
__bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla  
bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_You've Been Keeping Love From Me,_  
_And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)_  
_So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone_  
_Someone that knows how to win a heart_  
_(Whoa! Yeah!)_

_My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say_  
_My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do_  
_I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby  
__Baby!_

_Everybody Can they do it(can they do it)_

_Come On People Let's Get To It!(let's get to it)_  
_Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!_  
_Everybody Hit The Floor!_  
_Come On Sexy, Come On Roll!_  
_With the Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla  
__bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla  
bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla  
bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla  
bingbang  
_  
_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang !_

000000ooooo000000

Alex sighed as the music stopped.

**'you're a winner!'** came the voice from Rene's side. She'd destroyed

him. Utterly destroyed him.

The crowd around them cheered and applauded. Alex shook his head

"I bow to the master..." he said, bending at the waist to Rene as they

climbed off, "I'm not worthy...I'm not worthy..."

Rene giggled, "Yup. And I didn't even drop Papillon."

Alex sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Let's grab some lunch,

I'm starving."

"Me too. Last one to the food stand has to pay!"


	61. Mini Chapter:Alex and Rene's Date Prt 3

Kyarie watched from her hiding place as Rene and Alex looked

around at the other rides, trying to decide what to go on next.

000000ooooo0000000

Alex now carried Papillon, who was napping in a basket Rene

had won in a ring toss game. She had excellent hand-eye

coordination. They'd enjoyed a lunch of chillie cheese fries

-thankfully without grape jelly- and somevery delicious burgers.

And Nachos.

Alex liked Nachos.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we've played a lot of the games, we rode the ferris

wheel, the merry-go-round, a roller coaster...Do you see

anything with a long line? Anything with a long line is bound

to be something fun."

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie grinned, "Perfect!Phase three begins NOW!" She pulled

out a coin and tossed it in the direction of the line of her choice.

It was a good luck coin from Chinese New Year she'd gotten

from her aunt.

"That ought to get Rene's attention..." she said, scribbling in

her notebook.

000000ooooo000000

Rene caught something sparkly flash in her peripheral vision.

she turned towards the flash, she wandered over and picked

up the object. It was a coin.

"Ooh! Shiney..."

Straitening, she found herself standing in a rather long line. She

turned to Alex, who was walking over, "Whatch got there?"

"I found good luck coin."

"Heh, looks Chinese. That's pretty cool. Well, since we're in

line anyway, we might as well go on this ride."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell, the name is blocked by too many people..." Alex

said standing on his tip-toes, " 'Tunnel of...' crap, I can't read

anything else... Oh well," he shrugged, "We'll find out when

we reach the front of the line."

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie grinned as the line began to move, "Soon my master

plan will be complete..." she said, "No one can resist the

power of THIS ride..."

000000ooooo000000

Alex's eyes widened as they finaly reached the front of the

ride. So did Rene's.

"The tunnel of _LOVE?"_

* * *

_**SORRY FOR SHORTNESS!**_

_**GOTTA DO COLLAGE WORK, THIS IS ALL I HAD TIME FOR.**_

_**NEXT WILL BE NORMAL.**_

_**::GRABS ALEX AS HE TRIES TO RUN AWAY::**_

_**Alex: let me go!**_

_**Me: No! **_

_**::Throws Alex back into story::**_

_**Me:  
**__**::to fans and Hostesses::  
**__**We can't have our favorite Uke running away, can we girls?**_


	62. Alex and Rene's Date Prt 4

Rene blushed at the thought of what ride they were about to

get on. "Um...let's move on to another-" She was cut off as

she and Alex were herded into a small boat covered in hearts,

"Stay inside the boat at all time, do not try to drink the water,

and no intercourse while in the boat or you'll be escorted

out of the park" he said in a flat, dull way, as if he'd recited

this hundreds of time before. Alex's eyes bugged out at the

last one.

"Intercourse? Why the hell would we-"

"Just shut up an enjoy the ride," the man said pulling a lever.

The boat began moving into the mouth of the cave. Papillon

let out a meow. The ride master shook his head as Alex

turned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Americans..."

000000ooooo000000

Rene looked around at the dimly lit cave. It had some heart-

themed decorations and various exotic plants everywhere.

"Heh...this isn't so bad..."

A creature with glowing red eyes and razor teeth popped

out of the nearby fern. Alex and Rene let out twin yells

before realizing it was just an animitronic puppet. Rene put

her hands on her hips, " I thought this was a tunnel of

LOVE not a tunnel of FEAR."

Alex relaxed against his seat, "I think that's suppose to

make the girl grab onto the boy's arm."

Rene scoffed, that's stupid." she then grinned, "If I

wanted to grab onto your arm, I'd just think about

you wearing a french maid uniform!"

Alex rolled his eyes as Rene predictably grabbed him and

pulled him into a hug, burrying his face into her boobs.

Meanwhile, Papillon, who had crawled out of his basket,

was leaning over the edge, pawing at his own reflection.

As the boat's automated path turned, the boat jerked,

sending the kitten head first into the water. Rene

released Alex at the splash, gasping. The kitten did not

resurface, rather it splashed around. Kittens are not

very good swimmers.

Alex jumped out of the still-moving boat into the waist-high

water and hurried over as the kitten's head disapeared

under the water. He scooped him up, patting Papillon's

back as the water-logged kitten coughed raggedly.

"I got him, Rene" Alex said as he treaded after the boat.

000000ooooo000000

Rene took the kitten as Alex climbed into the boat. She

pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, trying to dry the

trembling thing.

"Oh, poor Papi, look at you, you're all wet and soggy...

You almost drowned! You're safe now though, mommy's

here."

Papi just meowed.

Alex looked at his wet pants and shoes, which were

covered with mud.

"Guess Our dat'll have to be cut short, huh Rene?" he

muttered. Rene leaned into Alex's side, "Alex, you're the

hero of the hour..."she said planting a firm kiss on his

cheek. Alex's face turned as red as a tomato. "Well...

uh..."he puffed out his chest a little,"It was nothing... I

mean, what kind of father would I be if I let my son

drown?"

he said covering up his embarassment with their 'the

kitten is our-child joke'.

Rene giggled as she continued drying the kitten. A few

minutes of lame attempts on the part of the ride to make

them fall in love through scares and hearts they finaly

got out of the boat.

Of course the ride master was confused and angery over

all the mud and water in the boat, at which point Rene

promptly told him off and insisted that the ride was not

only a hazard to small animals, but a waste of time and

money.

At which point, She and Alex strode off without paying

for the ride.

* * *

"Damn it, I was sure that would work...Kyarie mumbled

under her breath as Alex and Rene headed for the exit.

"Although..." she said, seeing the way Alex draped an

arm around Rene's shoulder as they walked off, and the

way Rene was leaning into him.

"It appears my efforts are not completely fruitless. Despite

this set-back, I'd say Part one of my master plan has been

a success."

* * *

**_Hi guys! sorry it took so long to update! Been studying_**

**_ for taking _****_Midterms. Been having difficulty getting time_**

**_to update._**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**


	63. OMG In The Extreme!

Two days passed.

It was almost unnerving how everything had gone completely

back to normal between Alex and Rene. It was as if their date

had never happened. Rene was back to mindlessly glomping

him, and he just struggled as usual. The only real sign that

anything had occured between them was Papillon the kitten,

who was quickly became a popular guest at the Hostess

Club. Rene, and the other girls were doing a very good job

spoiling him rotten. As well as the clients, who found the

little guy adorable and constantly slipped him treats.

Even one of Alex's regulars, Fushisha, and he was ALLERGIC

to cats!

Renji suggested getting him a little uniform Blazer and

making him the mascot of the Hostess Club. Alex had to

admit it was a pretty good idea.

Especially after those idiots in the Host Club got all uppity

about it. Alex smiled as he remembered the looks on their

faces. He sipped his tea and set down the cup, turning his

attention to his clients.

"So my prince's, did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Oh, Yes, Alex!"

"It was wonderful!"

"Actualy mine was rather awful..."one boy said with a sad

sigh. Alex reached over and clasped the boys hands in his

own.

"Oh? You poor thing...tell me everything. You know I'm

always here to listen, my prince." He smiled his signiture

Uke-smile, looking mind-numbingly cute.

It was a sheer force of will that kept Rene from glomping

him again.

000000ooooo000000

Renji held a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful, nodding

to himself, "Alex's cute has become quite effective. I'll bet

people would pay money for it! Kyarie!" he called, turning

to his sister. She turned to him, "What?"

"Iwant you to use your talents to make as many pictures

of Alex's super kawaii desu moe face! We'll do a special book

of her beautiful face!"

Kyaries gave a small smile. He brother had yet to realize

Alex was a boy, which always amused her.

"I like your idea, but may I make one suggestion?"

"What is it?"

"How about we do booklettes for ALL the Hostesses,?"

Both of them shared a moments of bliss thinking of all

the implications of THAT.

Renji gave his sister a long smile, "That's why I love you,

sister. Always so business and profit minded like our

father."

"And you're always clever and moe-driven like mother,"

Kyarie said with a grin.

"Together our powers are unstoppable!" they said in unison.

Hikari and Kaori apeared out of thin air and smirked at them

"Wonder twin powers, activate!"

"Form of- greedy money-hungery Ootari's!"

Renji turned to them with a scowl,"don't you have Clients to

attend to?"

"We're always free to pick on YOU, manager."

Kyarie scribbled in her notebook. "Then I suppose you have

time to clean out Papi's litter box?"

The cousins exchanged looks.

"Back to work, Hikari!" Kaori said.

"Yeah, we can't keep those boys waiting!" she said as they

scurried back over to their table.

000000ooooo000000

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Rene turned towards the door from where she sat, tending

to the boys who, as usual, were drooling over her. Papi

mewled from her lap.

"Honey! Could you get that?"

"Sure thing Rene-chan!" Honey said bouncing up and skipping

to the door. She opened it with a smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Hostess Club!" Her eyes widened. "Oh,

hi George! Hi Lorenzo! Hi Jabar! What are you doing here?"

The boys grinned, "We came early and thought we'd suprise

Alex when we pick him up. 'Renzo here just HAD to see Mori."

"Where is Mi amore?" Lorenzo asked as they entered the

club, looking around. Spotting her, his eyes lit up.

"My love!" he declared. Loudly.

Mori, along with everyone else in the Club, turned to the voice.

Mori's eyes widened, "Lorenzo?"

"Yes, it's me, mi corazon!" he said, his eyes turning into hearts.

George shook his head, smiling. He and Jabar looked right at

Alex.

"What's up Alex?"

"How ya doin'?"


	64. Alex's Brothers Invade the Hostess Club!

Alex paled, the color rushing from his face, his eyes bugging

with shock. "Uh...uh...uh..."

000000ooooo000000

Lorenzo ran strait to Mori, throwing himself at her feet, clasping

her hand in his own, kissing it.

"Ah, Mori, mi amore! I've missed you so much, my tall beauty! "

Mori blushed, glancing at her clients, "Lorenzo, people are

staring-"she said, closing her eyes in embarassment. Lorenzo

tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"Let them stare, I cannot retrain myself... Oh, Mori, my heart

has ached for you like a lonely seed in winter aches or the

warmth of the sun. Without you my soul weeps from loneliness.

You are my queen, goddess, my reason for living! My heart

beats only so that it can swell with the love I feel for yo-**ah**!"

he yelped as Mori tackled him to the floor, kissing him on the

lips in a hard, passionate kiss. She pulled away after a moment

"Oh, Lorenzo, my diminuative mexican Romeo..."

The boys around them squeeled with delight.

"Ahh! They kissed!"

"I gotta get pictures!"

"Hello, Katamaru? Get down here, you're not gonna believe

this!"

000000ooooo000000

George and Jabar laughed as Mori continued covering Lorenzo's

face with kisses.

"HAHAHA! You gotta love Lorenzo."

"Yeah. He's a ladies man."

"Speaking of which..." George said, pointing at Alex. He grinned

slyly as they approached Alex's table.

"Alex, who are they?" one of his clients asked, turning to

him, as they approached "Should we alert the school

authorities?"

Alex shook his head, still pale, "No...they're my brothers..." he

said.

"Your brothers?" another of his clients asked.

George and Jabar slid in on either side of Alex, "You guys mind

if we have some alone time with our _sister_?" George asked,

flashing a grin. The boys stood and walked away, joining the

other clients at the other tables in staring at the foreigners.

Alex covered his face as George and Jabar grinned down at

him, "How did you recognize me?"

"We asked where you were at the front office and they said

MISS. Alex was in the Hostess Club," Jabar said, playing with

Alex's long braid of hair. Alex groaned. "It figures..." he said

with the conviction o someone about to face his death.

George wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Stop looking

so glum, we're not gonna tease you or anything."

Alex looked up sharply, "You're not?"

"Nah. We figured you were a cross dresser anyway. Besides,

you're so effiminate, and you look absolutly adorable in that

dress! I'm actually feeling a bit jealous you've been strutting

your stuff up here and leaving us out of the loop. All these

strangers oogling you...want me to beat them up?"

"NO!" Alex said hurriedly," They're my clients! I need them

to-" Alex stopped himself

"To what?"

"Err...nothing," Alex said busying himself by pouring some

tea, handing them the cups. "Here, drink this, I'll be right back."

He climbed over the back of the couch and ran to Rene.

"Rene, I need to leave the club early today..."

Alex, you can't just leave, you have a responsibility as a Hostess

to-"

"I know, I know, make all boys happy. But THIS boy is gonna

be screwed if you don't let me leave, my brothers are gonna

ruin everything..." he begged, "Please."

Rene looked over at at both the lovey-dovey Lorenzo and the

duo sitting at the table drinking tea from the french tea set

Kyarie had recently acquired.

"Well I suppose..." she said.

Kayrie appeared from nowhere as usual. "I don't think that

would be wise. Look at how the boys are responding to this

little development. We could make some extra money..."

Alex glowered at her, "Kyarie there's more important things

in life than money...like my future in this school if they find

out I'm a boy!"

Kyarie raised a hand to her chin, "You have a point...Very

well you may take the rest of the day off."

"Oh, thank's Kyarie, I could kiss you!"

"I'd rather you didn't" she said walking away. Alex dashed

off to the back room to grab his belongings.

000000ooooo000000

Jabar hmm'd to himself, seeing Alex scurry off. "Well, I guess

we're leaving then."

"I'll get Lorenzo," George said standing. Jabar stood with a

sigh, "I'm the only sane one in the family... I got one white

brother who's a goth, another who cross dresses, and a crazy

short mexican who's in love with a giant japanese girl... It's

kinda lonely being the only normal one...there's gotta be

something different about me."

He looked at one of the boys who were staring at him.

"Hm. He's kinda cute. Maybe I'm gay."

He grabbed the afore mentioned boy by the wrist and pulled

him to his chest, planting a wet, passionate kiss on his mouth.

Everyone in the room sort of gasped, letting out squeeles of

'Moe!' and 'Whoa!'

After a second, he pulled away, looking thoughtful.

"Yup. Deffinatly gay. no, girls are still sexy...I guess I'm Bi. Heh,

that works. I'm good."

Alex grabbed him by the shirtfront, looking embarassed, "We're

leaving _**now**_!"

He stalked over to the other two and helped George seperate

Lorenzo from Mori.

"Nooo! I don't wanna leave!" he protested, squirming in their

combined grasp.

"Too bad."

"You can see her tomarrow."

Lorenzo sighed sadly, "Until tomarrow, my love!"'

Mori waved, trying to compose herself after all the kisses and

flattery.

"Goodbye, Lorenzo..."

"I'll count the seconds until I see your angelic face again!" He

yelled as they dragged him out the door and down the hall.

000000ooooo000000

The Boy Jabar had kissed stared after them, blinking. Another

boy touched his shoulder, "Nuuma, you okay?"

Nuuma did not answer. He ran to the door and waved to Jabar

"Call me!"

* * *

**_hey, guys sorry it's been so long, I've been working on re-doing_**

**_the chapters of another story of mine which are very very long_**

**_and also school is kicking my ass right now._**

**_again, sorry._**

**_::hides behins rock::_**

**_hope you liked the chapter!_**


	65. Meeting Madness! Alex's Nasty Shock!

Alex sat quietly as the final meeting before the school festival

tomarrow.

They were meeting with the Host Club, and so far Rene was

doing exceptionally well controlling her temper in front of Samuko

Tanalotte, the Host Club president. They'd met before, during

a Cosplay argument back when Alex had first entered Ouran.

If his memory was correct, Samuko was the Tsundere type.

Then of course there was the pale blond Chumiko Sunatto, the

sensitive type, Rin Jiintai, the easy-going type, and Dunere

Wenfiina, the kemomimi type, who was eternally wearing a pair

of cat ears. Of which he was very proud. He also seemed to be

convinced that someday he would be able to obtain REAL cat

ears. Alex had no comment on this.

There were two others, whose names Alex didn't know yet,

but their types were tough-guy, and gothy-shouta.

"Listen Suoh,"Samuko said, brushing his dark bangs aside

with a graceful flick of his wrist, "I will tolerate a lot of things...

but I refuse to cosplay as a Pirate. They're SOOO old hat."

Rene sighed, "Look, you already said you were okay with it at

our last meeting."

"I've changed my mind."

"Well, what DO you want to cosplay as?"

"Loveless."

"Oh, that's what you always want to do..." she pouted, "We

did that last year. We're doing something different this time."

"Well, it's not gonna be pirates!"

Alex finally piped up, "Since we'll be cosplaying together, it

needs to have an equal amount of males and females in it.

So why don't you do something pratical that doesn't usualy

rotate around a particular audiance. Inuyasha would be

good, but I think The Host Club has done that before. How

something along the lines of Kyou Kara Mou, or Slayers?"

"Your advice will be taken into consideration," Samuko said

with a nod, "We need to decide NOW."

"Let's put it aside for the moment..." Rene said, "what about

the decorations?"

"We've taken care of everything," Dunere said, "The tea sets

have been picked with great scrutiny, the colors we chose

will sychronize with our opening outfits perfectly, and the

tables have been polished with new embroidered silk table

cloths..."

"What about the streamers?"

"Blue, as usual"

"Good. now what about food"

"the school's chef's will be preparing the meals, but Honey

Sempai's boyfreind will be suppliying the sweets," he added

with a grin. Honey nodded, "Uh-huh! Vhrin-chan is really excited

about it! Fujitashi sweets and pasteries are the best."

Hikair and Kaori smirked,"You're just saying that because you

LIKE him."

"Nuh-uh! I loved his cake first!" Honey said, "Right Taksuni?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

Alex shook his head, a small smile on his face. He never tired

of seeing his freinds act stupid. It was very amusing. If somewhat

annoying sometimes. His cell phone rang. He reached into his

pocket and glanced at the caller ID. It was Hiina.

"Excuse me a sec, it's my mom," Alex said standing and going

over to the other side of the room, pressing the talk button.

"Hello?"

_"Alex!"_

Alex frowned. Hiina sounded upset."Mom, is something wrong?"

Hiina was hysterical, _"Alex...Alex, it's Akio!"_

000000ooooo000000

Alex stiffened, "What happened?"

Hiina let out a sob, _"He's had a car accident on the way home_

_from work! Oh, Alex, it's awful! There was blood EVERYWHERE!_

_Me and your brothers are on __our __way to the hospital."_

"I'm on my way," Alex said, hanging up.

He rushed over to the dressing room grabbing his bag. Rene

and the others turned to him. Kyarie frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's Akio, he's had an accident, he's really bad. I need to get

to the hospital. Can one of you guys call me a cab?"

Rene gasped, "Nonsense! We'll take you, Sorry, boys, we'll

finish this later..."

Mori pulled out her keys, "We'll take my car. I drive myself to

school. It's fast."

"To the Mori-mobil!" Rene, Kaori, and Hikari cried in unison.

* * *

**_OoO_**

**_oh noes! what's gonna happen now? Poor Akio!_**

**_we need some magic cookies of healing stat!_**

**_~MMFG_**


	66. Hospital!

Alex all but ran to the front desk, the girls close behind them

"Akio Yoshiikka?" he asked. The woman looked at her computer,

typing. After a moment she looked "He's in surgery at the

moment, young man"

Alex paled, his legs feeling weak. Rene squeezed his shoulder,

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay..."

Alex gave a half hearted nod in response.

"Alex!"

He looked up as Jabar rushed over from a nearby elevator,

"You're here, good. Mom and the others are upstairs. Akio's-"

"In surgury, the nurse at the registry just told me," he said

as they filed into the elevator. Jabar motioned for the girls

to follow "You guys come too, you're freinds, and Alex might

need the support."

The girls needed no prodding as they entered the elevator.

"So what happened?" Kyarie asked as Jabar hit the button

for their floor.

"The police say some dog got in the road. Akio swerved to

avoid it, and lost control of the car. He flipped four times and

slammed into the side of a building."

Alex stiffened again. The elevator dinged as they reached

their floor. Lorenzo and George met them.

The gothy red head grabbed Alex's hand and began pulling

him down the hall " What took you so long? Mom was wondering

when you'd show up."

"We hit traffic on the way," the Hitachiin cousins responded

in unison, "But we took Mori's car, so we still made pretty good

time, considering."

Lorenzo nodded as they walked down the hall, intertwining

Mori's hand in his own, giving her a small, sad smile as they

approached Hiina, whose eyes were red and face was tear-

stained.

"Alex...thank goodness you're here..." she said as she embraced

him."He just came out of surgery, he's in the recovery room. The

doctors won't let us in until he wakes up, though."

"How's he doing? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Hiina nodded "He has multiple gashes, three broken ribs, and

some damage to the spinal column..." she dabbed at her eyes

with a tissue.

Alex's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

Hiina put on her brave face."It's nothing life threatening...He'll

never walk again...the doctors say his nerves are severed in

such a way that they can't be repaired. We'll still be able to be

intimate, and his bowls won't be affected at all, it's just...his

legs..."

"Oh..." Alex said. He was partially relieved. Akio was relatively

okay, but he couldn't believe what he'd heard. Akio would

never be able to walk again? Alex closed his eyes. When Akio

woke up, he was going to be SEVERELY depressed. He loved

taking long walks with Hiina in the evenings. Not to mention

his morning jog he took every saturday.

And the family vacation this year that He'd worked so many

lateshifts for! Was it wheelchair accessible? Would they have

to cancel? Akio would be sooo disapointed...

000000ooooo000000

Alex's nerves were frayed from stress and worry. This news

had only made things worse. Rene saw his shoulders tense

as everything sank in. Delicatly, she reached out and touched

his shoulder, "Alex-"

Alex shrugged her off, "Not now, Rene..."

"But Alex-"

"I said NOT NOW Rene!" he snapped, turning and flashing her

an annoyed, dark look. Rene withdrew her hand, taking a few

steps back, her eyes averted.

George elbowed Alex, "Hey, don't be mean, Al', she's tryin' to

make you feel better" he whispered in his ear reproachfully.

Alex turned to Rene, who was standing a few feet away, a

hurt expression on her down turned face. Guilt panged in his

chest. Unhappiness was not something he liked to see in

Rene's eyes. He swallowed his pride and walked over, "Rene?"

"Yes, Alex?" she asked quietly.

Alex sractched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean

to snap at you...I'm just upset right now."

Renewraped her arms around his middle, squeezing him, "I

know, Alex. I understand. I'd be snappy too if my daddy got

hurt."

Alex returned the hug, resting his head on Rene's shoulder.

Rene gave a small smile, rubbing his back. The door to Akio's

room opened, a tall doctor with greying hair steped out.

"He's woken up, you may go in now."

* * *

**_sorry it's kinda short, brain is melted after meh finals!_**


	67. Akio Gets The News!: Mini Chapter

George flinched as they entered the room. Akio was covered

in bandages, and both his legs were in elevated casts.

"Oh crap..."

"Ai Mami..."

"Akio?" Alex asked.

He flashed a smile at them,"Hi guys. do I look like a mummy?"

Hiiina rushed over, draping herself over his chest, covering

the good side of his face with kisses, completely ignoring his

idiocy like always.

"Akio! Oh, darling, are you in any pain?"

"Actualy, I feel pretty good...I think they gave me the GOOD

pain killers."

Alex shook his head. Nothing ever got Akio down. Not even

near-death expieriences, apparently. He frowned as he

thought about the news they were going to have to deliver.

"Um, Akio...there;s something we have to tell you..."

"-And you brought the girls too? this IS a treat! It's just a

shame you arn't wearing that CUTE little dress of yours, Alex!"

Honey giggled, "Alex-chan always looks cute!"

"Right you are, Honey-chan," Akio said affectionately. Alex

sighed, "Akio!"

"What?"

Jabar reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "Brace yourself,

pops, this is gonna be heavy."

Akio put on a semi-serious expression, "Okay. What is it Alex?"

"Okay, I don't know how to put this gently, so I'm just gonna

spit it out...The doctors told us you had some spinal damage.

You'll still be able to have sex with mom, and use the bathroom,

not that I wanna think about either of those things, but your

legs are paralyzed for life and the doctors say you'll never be

able to walk again. Because the damage is too specific and

finite to repair."

000000ooooo000000

Akio blinked, his eyes widening.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for Akio's response. Hiina

especially looked nervous as she gave hi hand, clasped in her

own, a reassuring squeeze.

Akio took a moment to absorb what he'd heard. After a minute

or two, he shrugged.

"Okay."

Lorenzo made a face "que, papi?"

Akio shrugged again " It's fine, really. As long as I can still

enjoy my marriage and use the bathroom without having

to wear diapers-" he made a horrified face at such a thought,

"- I'll be fine...Besides, now I can FINALY get the good parking

spaces right next to the office building. Goodbye back of the

parking-lot, hello handicaped spaces!" he gave a manical

laugh, "Victory is mine! Let's see Bruuga Hataru beat me to

the office NOW!"

Alex facepalmed, "I'd say it was the drugs, but unfortunatly,

I know you better..."

"Akio...are you sure your okay with this? I mean, you're NEVER

going to be able to walk again" George asked.

"Ah, walking's over rated..." Akio said dismissive, "Yeah, this

sucks, but I can see this having more pros than cons. Especially

with MY personality. Besides, it's better than being dead,

right?"

"He has a point, there..." the Hitachiin cousins said in unison.

"Indeed," Kayarie added.

Alex shook his head.

Only HIS father could be so weird. "Well, at least you're okay..."

"You know what would make me feel even better?"

"I'm not gonna wear the neko-maid dress."

"Oh, come on, please?"

"No, you damn pervert."

"Aw..." Akio pouted, crossing his arms, "Meanie..."

* * *

**_Hey readers! sorry it's been so long, the holidays are rough._**

**_but I hope you enjy this christmas chapter, even if it is short._**

**_had to cut it short, cuz I'm bout to head out for visiting _**

**_relatives. Also I had christmas writers block,_**

**_Merry Christmas_**

**_Happy Hannukah_**

**_Happy Kwanza_**

**_Merry Ramadan_**

**_and anything else I'm leaving out,_**

**_Happy holidays and have a safe, enjoyable new year!_**

**_LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!_**

**_::vulcan hand sign::_**


	68. Not a Chapter

**Hey guys been very busy starting new colege semester sorry for not**

** updating. my charger decided to die and I have had no access to a**

**comp for updating purposes please forgive me for taking so long and**

**thank you for waiting patiently. The new chapter will be up as soon **

**as possible, I'm giving my attentio to another neglected story of mine**

**called **_"Sands of Egypt"_

**check it out, please ;)**

**I promise the next chapter will be out soon, ad it will be nice and **

**long.**

**hoping you won't kill me**

**MMFG**


	69. Let's Get it Started! Hostess Style!

Alex looked himself over in the mirror. Dress strait. Make-up

applied in just the right amounts. Nails clean and manicured.

He was good to go. "Lookin' good Alex " Jabar said standing

in the doorway of the dressing room. Alex turned "You think

so? Mori did my hair, how does it look? I don't want Hikari

and Kaori doing one of their sneak attacks."

Jabar laughed "Don't worry 'sis' you look very pretty. It's too

bad pop's can't be here, the readers would probably laugh

their asses off at his reaction to your outfit."

"Yeah, they would"Alex said,"You better scram before one

of the teachers finds you back here, this is a **girls** dressing

room."

"Ah, but I'm your brother, so It doesn't matter if I see you

getting dressed."

"Touche."

Rene poked her head in "Come on Alex, the parents are

arriving! we need to be out front with the Hosts."

"Coming Rene, are the other girls ready?"

"Yes."

"What about Papi' ?"

Rene giggled "Yes, he's dressed up too. You should see the

little outfit he has on. Dunere really outdid himself."

"Well he IS the Kemomimi type. He probably jumped at the

chance to dress up a cat."

The Hitachiin cousins pushed Jabar out of the way and stalked

inside, grabbing Alex under the arms and dragging him out

the door.

"Come on Alex."

"Yeah. We have to serve the guests. And besides, we want

you to meet our parents."

"You'll love them."

"They're JUST like us" they said in unison.

"Oh, goody..." Alex groaned as they dragged him off "That'll

be a blast..."

Kyarie took up behind him, scribbling in her book, "My parents

will be here as well. So you'll have the pleasure of meeting

my father."

"What about your mother?"

Kyarie sighed, "Like I said, a pleasure to meet my father..."

Alex had no clue what that meant.

* * *

Lorenzo and George were nowhere to be seen as Jabar mixed

and mingled with the ouran girls. Foreign boys, Alex had found

out, were very popular with the girls.

...and that one boy Jabar had kissed in Hostess club a few

days before.

"I wonder where the guys are..." Alex asked himself aloud

as he served tea to a nearby gentleman in a suit. The girls's

families hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry, Alex-chan! I'm sure your brothers will be here

soon!" Honey said in her typical perky manner. Alex smiled at

her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

000000ooooo000000

Alex turned, seeing two identical men in similar suits, each

with a woman on their arm, striding over. He recognized those

eyes. They must be...

"So YOU'RE the Alex our daughters have been talking about."

"You realy are cute, aren't you?"

Alex blushed,clearing his throat, "Um...nice to meet you...uh...

Mr. Hitachiin's?"

"Oh please, any freind of our daughters are freinds of ours...

call us by our first names. I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

Alex looked them over. They looked almost exactly alike. The

difference being their hair. They were the same color, but

Hikaru's was longer, and tied back with a black ribbon. Kaoru's

hair was much shorter and spiked up with gel.

"And these are our respective wives. This is my Tari, "he said

wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And this is Hei" Kaoru said, "We met in college."

"Nice to meet you," Alex said with a customary bow. The twins

grinned evily to themselves as they released their wives and

each wrapped an arm around Alex in the same way their

daughters were prone to doing.

"Isn't that cute? He has such nice manners"

"Yeah. Too bad the boss doesn't like him that much, back in

the old days we probably would've recruited him."

"I wonder if we could kidnap him. He'd make the perfect

model for my new clothing line" Kaoru said.

Right on cue, the cousins appeared from seemingly nowhere.

they pulled him away from their fathers, draping themselves

over him in their usual manner.

"Uh-uh dad" hikari said, "He's our toy."

"Yeah, go find your own victom. I mean freind, "Kaori said

to her father, Hikaru, correcting herself with a sinister giggle.

Alex rolled his eyes, squirming and freeing himself from the

family.

Only to stop short just behind Kyarie, who was having a

quiet, hushed conversation on her cell phone behind a

collumn.

"You listen to me, Renji, if you try anything, I swear I'll-"

She stoped, seeing Alex "You just behave yourself" she

added, hanging up, letting out a woosh of air.

"Brother problems?"

"I know he's got something planned, and I refuse to let him

ruin this festival with his shinanigans" she said somewhat

crossly. She brushed a stray bang behind her ear, "Have you

met Hikari and-"

"Yeah, I just met their dads...they're just as bad the the

girls."

"If not more so," Kyarie said, "remember, they ARE their

parents. They're the originators."

Alex grimanced.

Worse than Hikari and Kaori?

What a scary thought...

He turned and glanced around at the others. Mori was having

tea with her father, and of course THEY were both accompanied

by Honey and her father, who'd already done their little fight

outside. Far from the cake.

Rene was serving some boys while her parents were chatting

with some other parents. He hadn't seen Kyarie's parents yet.

"So when is your family gonna arrive?"

"My parents should arrive any moment...they had some car

trouble and had to wait for the driver to replace the tire on

the limo."

"I see."

"Where are your brothers?" Kyarie inquired, "I'm surprised

that Lorenzo isn't here to romance poor Mori. Or George."

She gave a small smile. just a curve of the lips, "I rather

like George..."

Alex made a blank face of blah-ness. "Of course you do..."

000000ooooo000000

"Kyoya!" came Tamaki's cry of delight across the room.

Alex turned just in time to see the doors open as a tall,

distinguished figure in a black business suit and a woman

with light brown hair tied back in a braid wearing a lavender

dress walked in.

Alex gulped.

Oh yeah...

those were Kyaries parents alright...

* * *

**_HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! _**

**_I'm back from my hiatus from working on _****_Sands of Egypt-_**

_{please read and review, btw ;)}_

_shameless advetising ftw._

**_-and I've returned with a ferver! expect my updates_**

**_to bit a bit irregular, due to pesky real-life problems_**

**_keeping me away from the site._**

**_like college work...home stuff..._****_and other things like that._**

**_hope to see you soon!_**

**_-mmfg_**


	70. Dread and Doom! Prt 1

Tamaki launched himself at Kyouya, wrapping his legs around

his waist and his arms around his shoulders.

"Yay! It's been forever!"

Kyouya sighed, prying Tamaki off of him "Tamaki, we saw each

other the day before yesterday."

"I know."

"Then why did you glomp me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Principessa Dell'Opera wanted me to."

"Damn reviewers wrinkling up my suit..." Kyouya said, his eyes

flashing behind his glasses. Haruhi walked over and grabbed

his hand, pulling him away, "Come on, Tamaki. Sorry about

that, Kyouya."

"It's alright. We both know how vulnerable he is to stupidity."

Tamaki sobbed "How can you say such mean things, mama?"

"Because I can, daddy." Kyouya said with a smirk.

000000ooooo000000

Kyarie rolled her eyes at their antics before taking his hands

and leading Alex over to her parents.

"Alex, I would Like to introduce you to my Parents. This is my

father, Kyouya Ootari. And my mother, Renge Houshakuji."

Kyouya's eyes flashed again, this time with that dark glint

Alex saw in Kyarie's eyes when she was thinking of something

evil.

"So **this** is the Alex I've heard so much about..."

Renge looked him over in a manner similar to the way Renji had

the first time they'd met.

"Yes...Yes, I'm beginning to see it! You definitely have a lot of

moe potential! No wonder you're so popular with the guests."

Alex inwardly grimaced.

Talk about a power couple...

"So tell me, Alex, how's your father doing?"

Alex looked up at the millionaire, "My father?"

"Akio. I got a report from his department saying he'd been in a

car accident" Kyouya said, "I make a point to be involved with

my employees. It tends to increase productivity by up to 30

percent if your employees are on familiar terms with their employers."

Alex made a face as the man and his wife walked off with their

daughter. He groaned pitifully.

"Akio works for the Ootari family? Great! between Kyarie and her

father, and the scholarship from the Suoh's these people

practically OWN me!" He swooned, leaning against a wall,

making his 'uke-face' "I may as well just start calling them

master as Rene and Kyarie tie me a too a bed and beat me with

leather straps!"

Rene, who had been nearby, nearly nose bled at the thought.

She glomped Alex right there, burrying his face into her breasts.

"Alex, you're so cute when you're being all pitiful and Uke!"

"Woest me..." Alex wailed again, muffled, as his face was still

in her chest.

000000ooooo000000

Lorenzo and George looked around, their faces panicked as

they searched the room for Alex. They spotted Rene squishing

him into her boobs, as usual.

"There he is!"

"They made their way through the crowd

"Alex! Hey, Alex!"

Rene let Alex up as he heard his name being called. Alex looked

up as his brothers reached him, panting.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Akio?"

"No, worse!

"We're sorry, mi hermano, but she snuck up on us!"

Alex looked confused "Who?"

Lorenzo gulped in some air, "Una momenta...damn stairs in this

school..."

George, who had recovered much more quickly than the Latino,

looked panicked, and serious.

"HER."

Alex's eyes widened, "You don't mean..."

Lorenzo nodded gravely, "She tracked us down, man, you gotta

hide!"

Now Rene looked confused, "Who?"

Alex opened his mouth to answer when the doors to the room

opened with a flash of lightening from a nonexistent storm.

All three boys gulped as a blonde figure wearing an expensive,

but very American-looking outfit. Her brown eyes flashed as

they scanned the room. The boys gulped simultaneously.

"Victoria Weatherston..."

And Lorenzo and George took off in opposite directions.

"Later bro."

"You're on your own, Hombre!"

"Traitors!" Alex cursed silently as he quickly scurried over to

a table and went about his Hostess duties with an urgency

never seen before.

000000ooooo000000

Victoria's eyes searched the crowded room. She found Alex

almost immediatly.

"Alex!"

Alex tried to pretend he didn't hear her. Maybe he could

fool her into thinking he was someone else...

No such luck. She zeroed in on him.

"Alex! I found you! Oh, Alex, I've missed you so much! You

never write! Oh my gosh, what are you wearing, you look l

ike a girl! Who did this to you? What have these people

been DOING to you? Nevermind I'M here now, Alex-poo!"

She wrapped him in a crushing embrance, cutting off his

ability to breath much worse than any of Rene's boob-

smothering.

"Can't breath..."

Rene's eyes turned to fire and she launched herself at the

shorter blonde, pushing her away from Alex with a drop-kick

of doom. She wraped her arms possesively around Alex

"What do you think you're doing to my Alex?"

Victoria stood, brushing herself offm her eyes also flaming

"YOUR Alex? He's **_my_** boyfreind!"

* * *

_**gasp!**_

_**hope you guys like the update!**_


	71. Dread and Doom! Prt 2

Rene took a step back, gasping. "Boy...friend?" She squeaked, turning

black and white as she shattered into a million pieces. Alex crouched

beside the pieces, looking panicked, "Rene, it's not what you think!

She's NOT my girlfriend. She-"

"Oh, Alex-poo, don't play coy," Victoria said yanking him up by his ear

and wrapping him in another crushing hug. "We've been dating for

years."

Alex struggled to free himself, "We went on ONE date, Victoria, ONE

date. I've told you 50 times I don't like you like that." Victoria continued,

ignoring him, "I just HAD to come see you. Especially after I heard you

were in the clutches of-"

"Hello Vicki."

Victoria spun on heel, abruptly dropping Alex as the turned to face Kyarie,

who stood there wearing a smirk, her glasses flashing. Victoria returned

the smirk.

"Oh, hello, Ky."

Rene reformed herself, "You two know each other?" she asked as Alex

was busy catching his breath. Kyarie sauntered over and brushed her

off, "Of course, our parents are business rivals. Vicki here is the daughter

of Thomas Weatherston. He owns a chain of hospitals in America."

Victoria examined her fingernails, "Actually, it's a chain of hospitals,

AND healing resorts...as well as several spa's, Ky."

Kyarie's smirk deepened, "Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

000000ooooo000000

Alex exchanged looks between the two.

Nick names?

The smirks?

The tones?

'Oh, yeah. They HATE each other,' He thought to himself. He knew those

signs.

"So may I ask WHY Alex is wearing a dress?" Victoria asked.

Kyarie tossed her hair back, "Alex is a member of our Hostess Club.

It's part of the job. Kyarie turned her attention to Alex, "So what's

this I hear about boyfriends?"

Alex inhaled deeply, " Look, When I was 13, we kinda went on a date..."

Rene squeaked again, twitching.

Hikari and Kaori wandered over, "We felt a disturbance in the force, what

happened?"

Victoria turned to them, "Hitachiins. You must be the horrid wretches that

forced my Alex-poo to degrade himself by wearing women's clothes."

The cousins looked taken aback, "Hey, Alex likes dressing like a girl, right

Alex?"

Alex scratched the back of his head, "Well...um..."

"See? He hates it!" Victoria said, "I don't know how you conned him into

joining this horrid little club, but he's getting out NOW."

Alex shook his head vigorously, "Victoria, you don't understand, I-"

"I understand plenty," Victoria said, "I forbid you to allow yourself to be

subjected to such treatment. I'm sure there's much better schools in

Japan than Ouran."

"I don't wanna go to a different school, I like Ouran" Alex said in a firm

voice, "And besides, the club isn't that bad...even if I did only join

because I owe Kyarie money..."

Victoria gasped, "Money? Of course," she said, narrowing her eyes, "I

should have guessed. It's ALWAYS money with the Ootari's." She

reached into her Prada purse and pulled out a checkbook, "So how

much do you owe?"

Alex blinked.

"Uh...what?"

"I'm going to pay off your debt, so you don't have to be a slave to the

Ootari's" She said, scribbling some numbers. She handed Alex the

check, "Will this cover it?"

Alex looked at the check, his eyes widened as he stuttered at the

amount of money written on the check.

This would clear his debt and then some...

000000ooooo000000

Rene peered over his shoulder at the slip of paper, gasping. "Alex? Are

you going to accept that check?"

"I...uh..."

"Of course he is," Victoria said matter-of-factly, "As if he'd want to stay

in a club where he gets humiliated and molested on a daily basis.

What self-respecting boy would?"

Rene bit her bottom lip.

She'd had the same thoughts not to long ago. She certainly didn't want

Alex to be forced into staying in the club if he didn't want to. This was

his chance to get out. Would he take it?

Victoria saw Rene's face darken with realization and smirked "You know

I'm right, don't you? You with your low-cut dress showing off those

obviously fake breasts...You know Alex is better than this pathetic little...

consort club."

"I am a Hostess and this is a-"

"Same thing," Victoria interrupted, "You're nothing but over-privileged

little tart who gets a kick from being a cock-tease. I bet you'd put out

for a nickle, you-"

"Shut the hell up!"

000000ooooo000000

Alex clenched his fists, gritting his teeth furiously, drawing the attention

from even the other students and the parents.

"How dare you speak to Rene like that? She's the greatest person in the

world. She's sweet, and honest, and giving, and by the way, her breasts

are totally real. You're just jealous cuz her boobs have yours beat by a

country mile. And unlike you, she's interesting and fun. In fact she's one

of the greatest people I've ever met. I'm proud to call her my friend. And

I'm proud to be a Hostess. You can take this check and put it in a place

the sun never shines," He said shredding it and throwing the bits in her

direction "I'd rather join the Kenage Club than be associated with you!

And just for future reference, I'm not your boyfriend. I'll NEVER be your

boyfriend. I'm **_Rene's_** boyfriend, and she's the only woman I ever wanna

be with. So go back to America you stuck up, pain in the ass bitch!"

000000ooooo000000

Victoria stared in shock for a moment, along with most of the other people

in the room. She composed herself, stiffening

"Well...I never!" she huffed indignantly, slapping Alex across the face,

leaving an angery, red imprint of her hand on his cheek. She stomped out

the door, pausing to glare. "You haven't seen the last of Victoria B.

Weatherston, Alex Bently!"

"That's Alex Yoshiikka, to you" he said, putting his hands on his hips and

jutting them at an angle.

"Hmph!"

_****_

_**SLAM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

WHOO! GO ALEX!

hope you guys like!


	72. Happily Ever After?

The first thing Alex felt was pride at having finally told Victoria off

after all this time.

The second thing he felt was shock at having openly admitted

that not only did he LIKE Rene. He'd just declared himself her

boyfriend. Not to mention he'd just commented on her boobs...

The third, and last, thing he felt was dread as all the other male

studentsgaped at him.

This was surely the end of his education at Ouran...

He inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm a boy. I've only been pretending to be a

girl cuz I owe Kyarie money and this was the only way to pay it

back."

He said, waiting for the cries of disgust or insults that were sure

to come.

A boy some distance away near the crystal and gold punch-bowl

gave a shrugg.

"We already knew that."

000000ooooo000000

Alex's eye twitched as he turned to look at the boy. It was Toi.

One of his regulars.

"You what?"

Another boy piped up, "Yeah, we knew you were a boy since the

day you all dressed in Kimonos."

"Yeah, I remember that, they all looked so cute!"

"Remember Honey senpai's outfit?"

"How could I not?"

Alex's face reduced itself to two lines representing closed eyes,

and a dot for a mouth.

"They knew the whole time..." he mumbled. "It's official. I am

now convinced that all Japanese people are Bisexual."

"Mostly the rich ones," Came the voice of Rene's mother Haruhi's

voice from behind," Trust me, you'll get use to it in time. I did."

"I'll have to take your word on that" Alex said as his face returned

to normal.

Alex felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, followed by the

sound of overly-dramatic sobbing as Tamaki crushed the teen

against his chest, waterfall tears streaming down his cheeks as

he beamed.

"Oh, Alex that was so noble of you to stand up for my little girl!

All this time I thought you were just some idiot boy wanting to

steal away my precious little girl! It was so beautiful how you

declared your true gender, even though you had everything to

lose, all for the sake of Rene's feelings, And in front of that horrible

girl too! Oh, I'm sooo sorry for how I've treated you, can you

ever forgive me?"

Alex struggled for freedom, "I will if you stop trying to break me

in half..."

Tamaki abruptly released him, "Sorry about that," he said striking

his best pose, "I didn't mean to crush a beautiful flower like yourself..."

Alex blushed heavily, along with nearly all the women in the room,

all graduates of Ouran, of course.

And ex-guests of the Host Club, Alex was sure. As a still annoyingly

happy Tamaki was dragged off by his wife.

000000ooooo000000

Rene was still in shock over the whole incident.

She finaly recovered as Alex turned to her, "I'm sorry you had to

hear all that crap, Rene...Victoria's always been like that. I honestly

can't stand her."

Rene looked up at him, her cheeks a cute shade of pink.

"Alex..."

"Yeah, Rene?"

"Did...you really mean what you said? About..." her cheeks darkened,

another shade of pink, almost red. "About thinking of me as your

girlfriend?"

Alex scratched the back of his head, looking away, "Well, yeah. I

mean... that is to say... I...uh...I..." he rolled his eyes, shrugging,

"Oh, what the hell?"

He grasped her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers in a deep,

passionate kiss. Letting his lips say what his words couldn't. Rene

stood there, frozen momentarily.

Alex was kissing her!

Did that mean he...

It had to mean...

She flung her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with every

fiber of her body. She pulled away and began bouncing up and

down delightedly.

"He loves me!" she whooped for joy," Whoo-hoo! He loves me!

Alex Yoshiikka loves me!" She glomped him, burrying his face in

her breasts, as always, "I love you too, Alex!"

Alex, knowing struggle was futile, simply allowed Rene to do as

she pleased.

"Rene, I can't breath..." he stated, muffled by her breasts.

Rene let him up, "Sorry, Alex," She said, "I got carried away again."

Alex smiled softly at the blonde, wrapping his arms around her in

a warm embrace, resting his chin on her forehead as she rested

her head on his shoulder.

"That's okay. I'm getting use to it...just like I'm gonna have to get

use to everyone actualy knowing im a boy."

Rene looked up at him, "Does that mean you're going to stay in

the Hostess Club?"

"Of course I am. How else am I suppose to pay back my debt?"

Alex asked with a cheeky grin.

Rene just smiled and lay her head back against Alex's shoulder,

her arms wrapped around his middle as he held her.

000000ooooo000000

Across the room, Kyarie smirked to herself, scribbling in her dark-

blue notebook as she stood beside her brother, brushing a lock

of hair behind her ear.

"I love it when a plan comes together..."

Renji just stared.

"Alex is a boy?"

* * *

THE END

* * *

_**Well, that's the ending!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update, Mid-terms and studying are **_

_**kicking **__**my ass...**_

_**Plus...::sniffle:: I didn't want it to end!**_

_**::cries::**_

_**Don't you guys just LOVE happy endings?**_


End file.
